L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE
by lecaosma
Summary: Post Breaking Down, Extraños y sobrenaturales sucesos comienzan a tormentar a la familia Cullen, llevándolos a descubrir al origen de los vampiros y al posible fin de estos, enfrentandolos con su verdadera naturaleza vampirica.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**Resumen: **Nueve años después de los hechos de Breaking Down [Amanecer], la familia Cullen se enfrenta a un nuevo misterio que podía ser la destrucción de la familia. 

Después de que Carlisle decidiera salvar a una extraña joven que no reacciona a la ponzoñosa como el medico esperaba, extraños sucesos comienza a suceder a la familia llevándolos al origen de los vampiros y al posible fin de ellos.

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

**Capitulo 1: La Joven…**

Carlisle estaba dando su acostumbrada ronda por el hospital, ya se habían trasladado por onceava vez en los últimos nueve años, debido a que Nessie, su nieta crecía muy rápido, aunque en los últimos dos meses al parecer su crecimiento por fin se había detenido quedando congelada en unos 22 o 23 años, así que finalmente en muchos años por fin la familia Cullen había podido encontrar un lugar donde poder erradicarse por algún tiempo mayor a seis meses, y el lugar elegido había sido la cuidad de Siberia en Rusia, ya que era uno de los lugares más fríos del mundo, por consiguiente no salía el sol, el lugar perfecto para una familia de vampiros que no querían ser descubiertos. Carlisle caminaba feliz por el amplio hospital que era uno de los más grandes de la zona, ya que allí llegaban todos los excursionistas, pescadores y demás personas que transitaban por la zona.

La vida se había vuelto muy tranquila para toda la familia desde su ultimo encuentro con los Vulturi, desde entonces nunca más habían vuelto a saber de ellos, y para todos eran mejor así, aunque de vez en cuando Alice echaba un vistazo al futuro para supervisar que nada de aquella tranquilidad cambiara.

Carlisle seguía revisando a sus pacientes y distraídamente miro su reloj 7:43pm en menos de 20 minutos su turno de 46 horas terminaría y volvería a casa, para pasar tiempo con su familia, que ya le hacia mucha falta.

-¡¡¡Dr. Cullen!!!- Grito muy alterado uno de los enfermeros llamando la atención del medico que inmediatamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba la emergencia.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto acercándose al cuerpo de una joven que estaba envuelto en una gruesa chaqueta, se notaba que se encontraba con un alto grado de hipotermia, debido a que su piel y sus labios estaban totalmente azules y en su cabello aun se encontraban copos de nueve derritiéndose, mientras sus muñecas que estaban sobre el estomago de la joven mostraban dos profundas cortaduras por los cuales aun se derramaba sangre.

-La encontraron unos pescadores a las fueras de la cuidad, inconsciente y sin pulso- Le explico el enfermero mientras la llevaban a una habitación. El medico por su parte le tomaba los signos vitales, pero todos estaban muy débiles, demasiados débiles, la perdida de sangre le había causado una anemia aguda, y la hipotermia había causado un enfisema pulmonar severo, lo que complicaba más el cuadro clínico, la joven se les estaba muriendo.

-Pásame una jeringa, necesitamos primero sacar el agua que hay en sus pulmones- Pidió el medico poniéndose unos guantes, mientras le pasaban una gigantesca jeringa con una larga aguja, ya que debía ser lo suficientemente larga y fuerte para atravesar el pecho y llegar hasta el pulmón para sacar el exceso de agua- Mientras tanto hágale una prueba de RH, para saber su tipo de sangre tiene, necesita una transfusión- Pidió Carlisle preparándose para clavar la aguja en el pecho.

-¡¡Doctor apresure la estamos perdiendo!!- Le informo el enfermero, mientras Carlisle inyectaba la aguja en el pecho, cuando caso el pistón para extraer el liquido lo que salió no era precisamente agua, era un liquido rojizo brillante.

-Los pulmones no están llenos de agua… si no de sangre, tienes una hemorragia interna tenemos que tomarle una radiografía, para saber exactamente donde esta ubicada la hemorragia- Ordeno Carlisle, volviendo a clavar la aguja, teniendo la esperanza de que tal vez saliera menos sangre del pulmón, pero a medida que se llenaba la inyección salía más sangre.

-¡¡Doctor… la perdemos!!- Le grito el enfermero mientras Carlisle intentaban darle masaje cardiaco pero era inútil la joven se estaba muriendo, hasta que la maquina se quedo en un pitido constante- Lo siento Doctor, la perdimos- Carlisle siguió con el masaje cardiaco, el aun podía escuchar su débil corazón.

-Aun esta viva- le dijo Carlisle al enfermero sin detenerse.

-No Doctor, tiene que dictar la hora de la muerte- Carlisle se ringo aunque aun escuchaba el suave y pausado latido del corazón sabia que en cualquier momento pararía, además con aquella lesión interna tan aguda y la hipotermia severa no había mucho que hacer, Carlisle miro su reloj.

-Hora del deceso 8:46pm- Dijo melancólico Carlisle, mientras el enfermero anotaba la información en la historia del paciente- ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto curioso el medico, pudiendo escuchar aun el suave e imperceptible latido.

-Es una N.N. Doctor, no tenía ningún documento cuando la encontraron-Le respondió el enfermero cubriéndola con una sabana.

-No se preocupe, yo la llevo a la morgue, después de todo mi turno ya termino- Le informo Carlisle caminando hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo.

-¿De verdad Doctor?... muchas gracias, me ha evitado un viaje al oscuro sótano- Le agradeció el enfermero, saliendo de la habitación.

Rápidamente Carlisle la guió hasta el ascensor, mientras podía escuchar una melodiosa voz en su cabeza- "_Sálvala…. Ella merece ser salvada… salvaba… muérdela… necesita ser mordida… ella realmente necesita una segunda oportunidad… sálvala… muérdela… necesita tu veneno para vivir… muérdela… sálvala… muérdela… sálvala… dale una segunda oportunidad… muérdela… sálvala…_"- Carlisle no sabia si era lo realmente correcto –"_Ella aun vive… muérdela… sálvala… ella esta luchando por su vida… ¿O por que aun no a muerto?... sálvala… muérdela…_"- Carlisle levanto la sabana y vio por primera vez con detenimiento a la joven, su piel azul y sus labios morados, y por primera vez se fijo que su cabello era de un rojo encendido que no había podido apreciar antes debido a que estaba mojado, no debía tener más de 23 años, e inmediatamente pensó en su nieta, el no podía dejar morir a la joven, además su corazón aun estaba luchando por vivir, ella quería una nueva oportunidad, el se la daría.

Así que bajo el ascensor hasta el sótano que era donde quedaba la morgue, pero también un acceso a los parqueaderos, simplemente tenia que moverse rápidamente y dejar a la joven el auto, sacarla del hospital y llevarla hasta su casa que quedaba a las afuera del hospital, a unos 15 minutos en carro, pero a 2 minutos si utilizaba su velocidad vampírica, ya estaba decidido. Rápidamente llevo a cabo su plan, e intento alejarse lo que más pudo con su auto, y allí envolvió a la joven con una gruesa chaqueta, y se la llevo rápidamente hasta su casa, no se fijo en nada, solo corrió lo que más rápido pudo, el golpeteo del corazón cada vez era más lento, la estaba perdiendo. Al llegar a la casa entro sin pensar en nada más y la dejo en su habitación sobre la cama.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto un muy sorprendido Edward entrando en la habitación.

-¿Qué crees?- le pregunto el medico mientras subía la maga de la chaqueta para dejar al descubierta la herida en su muñeca, el vampiro estaba dispuesto a clavar sus dientes en la herida.

-Carlisle ¿realmente crees que esto es lo correcto? Hasta ahora nos estamos instalando como para tener que mudarnos otra vez- Le cuestiono el vampiro con cierta decidía.

-Edward ¿Prefieres que la deje morir?- Le cuestiono el medico, pero no espero la respuesta ya que mordió la suave piel de la joven que estaba casi congelada, y pudo sentir el exquisito sabor de su sangre, parecía una ambrosia en su boca, era dulce, pero no llegaba hastiar, parecía un vino que había sido conservado por muchos años, solo para que el lo probara.

-¡¡Carlisle concéntrate o la vas a matar!!- Le advirtió Edward pudiendo leer en la mente de su creador la sensación que le había producido la sangre. Gracias al llamado de su hijo el medico se concentro y le trasmitió toda la ponzoñosa que le fue posible; después de esto muy a su pesar se obligo a separarse de la tibia sangre de la joven.

-¿Dónde esta el resto de la familia?- Pregunto el medico intentando sacarse de la cabeza el exquisito sabor de esa sangre.

-Salieron a cazar, pero tu y yo habíamos cazado hace poco, así que decidí quedarme-Le contesto Edward manteniéndose aun el la puerta-¿Quién es la joven?- pregunto algo resignado.

-No se sabe, cuando la encontraron no tenia ninguna identificación- Le explico Carlisle algo preocupado ya que su ritmo cardiaco no había cambiado, aun era débil y pausado.

-¿Cómo le vas explicar esto a la familia?- Pregunto el vampiro después de unos minutos.

-No siento que haya algo que explicar, sentí que debía salvarla y punto- le respondió tranquilamente el medico.

-Haber si ellos lo toman tan bien- Le dijo Edward mientras sentía como la familia entraba a la casa.

-¿Ya llegaron?- le pregunto el medico algo sorprendido.

-Si, ¿no los sentiste?- le cuestiono el vampiro con una media sonrisa.

-No… creo que no estaba poniendo atención- Dijo el medico intentándose explicar por que no había sentido a su familia.

-¡¡Abuelo!!- Grito desde la entrada una hermosa joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos chocolate, saltado a los brazos de Carlisle- No sabes la falta que me has hecho, no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo- le pidió la joven sentándose en el regazo del medico.

-¿Y a mi no ve más a saludar?- Le reprocho Edward mientras el resto de la familia se concentraba en el cuerpo que ahora estaba tendido en la cama, sin cambio aparente.

-A ti te vi hace… ¿menos de una hora?... No fue lo suficiente para echarte de menos-Le explico la mujer que aunque aparentaba unos 22 años, aun se comportaba como una niña, sin quitarle lo madura y lo entendida e inteligente que era, pero por más grande que físicamente se viera, no dejaba de ser una niña de nueve años.

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Bella acercándose a su esposo.

-Una N.N.- respondió Edward con cierta molestia.

-¿Y por que esta aquí?- Pregunto Nessie, mirando a la joven detenidamente.

-Esta enferma, y la traje para curarla- Le explico Carlisle pasándole algunos mechones de cabello atrás de la ojera.

-Es muy hermosa ¿Y va hacer como mamá y papá?- Pregunto ingenuamente Nessie.

-Ese es el plan- Contesto el medico sin entender por que aun no había cambio en el ritmo cardiaco.

-Hasta ahora nos estábamos acomodando… ¿Y ya nos toca irnos?- Cuestiono Rosalie muy molesta.

-No te preocupes que aun no tenemos que ir a ningún lado- le aclaro Carlisle algo molesto.

-¿La sedaste?- Pregunto Bella, extrañada de que aun no estuviera gritando y convulsionándose.

-No- respondió secamente el medico-¿Tu puedes ver algo Alice?- pregunto muy curioso.

-No veo nada, tal vez sea por que Jacob este cerca- Aclaro inmediatamente la pequeña vampira sin comprender por que no había visto lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Carlisle crees que realmente hiciste lo correcto?- Le pregunto Esme preocupada.

-No lo se- Respondió sinceramente el medico.

-¿Te pusiste lentillas?- Pregunto inesperadamente Nessie mirando detenidamente a los ojos de Carlisle.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto muy sorprendido el medico.

-¿Qué si tienes lentillas?- Le pregunto nuevamente la joven, sin quitar sus ojos de los de su abuelo.

-Claro que no ¿Los tengo negros?- Pregunto el medico imaginándose que tal vez el probar la sangre de la joven le había despertado su hambre.

-No, los tienes azules- Le contesto ingenuamente la joven con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Azules?- Cuestiono el medico levantándose de la silla y dejando a un lado su nieta y caminando al baño para verse en el espejo. Se sorprendió al ver que realmente tenía los ojos azules… pero era imposible.

-Carlisle no puede ser que los tengas azules- Le cuestiono Edward leyendo su mente.

-Y lo peor es que no es cualquier azul… es el azul de cuando era… humano- Dijo aun estupefacto el medico sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-¡¡Carlisle!!- Llamo Esme –Creo que a la joven le pasa algo- le informo la vampira, Carlisle salió rápidamente del baño para encontrarse que la joven estaba produciendo una reacción a la ponzoñosa… aunque no era lo que el esperaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ¡¡¡¡Espero que esta nueva historia les guste!!!!**

**Hasta l****a próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡****No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Sin Recuerdo

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

**Capitulo 2: Sin Recuerdo…**

La joven comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, pero no era que estuviera sufriendo convulsiones, simplemente se sacudía, mientras su pulso se estaba disparando, cada vez las palpitaciones de su corazón eran más rápidas, hasta que una de las contracciones la obligo a arquear su espalda, y quedo nuevamente quieta, y sus palpitaciones se detenían completamente, duro así no menos de un minuto, hasta que nuevamente su corazón comenzó a latir normalizando su ritmo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Jasper muy extrañado.

-No tengo idea- Respondió Carlisle intentando entender, por que su corazón aun no se había detenido, y seguía luchando para vivir -¿Edward tu puedes ver algo en su mente?- Pregunto el medico intentando encontrar una explicación.

-Nada… no se oye nada… es como si… tuviese la habilidad de Bella- Explico el vampiro sorprendiendo a todos.

-Creo que por el momento tenemos que esperar a haber si despierta… así que sálganse todos- Pidió Nessie empujándolos a todos.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Pregunto Carlisle confundido.

-Toda su ropa esta muy mojada, hay que cambiarla… ¿Mamá me ayudas?- Pregunto Nessie mientras le quitaba cuidadosamente la chaqueta, Bella asintió y camino hasta donde se encontraba su hija.

-Esta bien, cuando terminen llámenme- Pidió Carlisle saliendo de la habitación acompañado por la mayoría de la familia, solo Nessie, Bella y Alice se habían quedado-¿Dónde esta Jacob?- Pregunto al no verlo.

-Esta en la cocina- Contesto dulcemente Esme.

-Asaltando el refrigerador… querrás decir- Agrego Emmett abrazando a Rosalie.

-Carlisle cálmate- Le pido Jasper cuando llegaron a la sala sintiendo el torrente de emociones que estaba experimentando el medico.

-Lo siento Jasper solo… no se que debo entender sobre esta situación- Respondió Carlisle mientras Esme no podía quitar sus ojos de los ahora azules ojos de su esposo.

-¿Por qué crees que tienes lo ojos azules?- Pregunto Edward también intrigado.

-No lo se, pero lo que si se es que tiene que ver con nuestra invitada- Respondió el medico intentando encontrar algún sentido a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, necesitaba desesperadamente que la joven despertara para que les contara quien era.

-Es muy enigmática- Razono Jasper intentado hacer conjeturas.

-¿Cuáles eran sus heridas?- pregunto Edward intentando al igual que toda su familia entender el misterio.

-Al principio pensé que era suicidio, por que tenía unas cortaduras en las muñecas, pero también tenia una hemorragia interna eso quería decir que había sido golpeada… así que no tengo idea de que fue lo que le paso- Resumió el medico algo agobiado.

-Cuando despierte sabremos quien es- Aclaro Emmett sumergiéndose en el misterio que era la joven.

-¡¡Hola Dr. Colmillos!! ¿Cómo le fue en el hospital?- Pregunto Jacob entrando a la sala, mientras comía un gigantesco emparedado, sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala.

-Ya la cambiamos- Dijo Nessie bajando por las escaleras con Bella y Alice, Jacob se quedo viendo a la castaña por largo tiempo, Nessie se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

-Encontramos esto en su ropa- Dijo Bella mientras sostenía una cajetilla de cigarrillos, una hoja de papel y un rosario de plata con unas incrustaciones de diamantes en la cruz que proyectaba un hermoso arcoíris debido a las luces de la sala, Carlisle lo sostuvo por unos minutos, tenia la sensación de haber visto ese rosario antes, pero no podía recordar donde; Bella le entrego los otros objetos a Carlisle, este abrió el papel.

-¿A quien cambiaron?- Pregunto Jacob ajeno a toda la situación.

-_"N__ina: Dio ama e ti protegge, come me_"- Leyó el medico en voz alta.

-¿Qué idioma es ese?- Pregunto Nessie sentándose junto a su abuelo.

-Latín- Respondió Carlisle intentando comprender las palabras.

-¿Qué significa?- Volvió a preguntar la joven, viendo las finas letras sobre el papel.

-"_Nina: Dios te ama y te protege, al igual que yo_"- Repitió el medico en español.

-¿Qué crees que significa?- Pregunto Alice consternada de no poder ver nada, absolutamente nada.

-Parece un brazalete de protección- respondió Carlisle sin quitar los ojos del papel.

-Antes de que todos pregunte ¿_Qué es eso_?- Interrumpió Edward- Era una especie de protección que se utilizaba en los tiempos oscuros, para proteger a los hijos de Dios que se iban a enfrentarse con el mal-Finalizo el vampiro dejando a todos más confundidos.

-El rosario, el brazalete… eso quiere decir que es católica- Concluyo Carlisle hundiéndose más y más en el misterio que rodeaba a la joven.

-Y también que es una fumadora compulsiva- Dijo Esme abriendo la cajetilla de cigarrillos, en la cual solo habían tres cigarrillos y un encendedor.

-Eso no es un crimen, simplemente quiere decir que tiene un vicio- Defendió Jasper sorprendiendo a todos-¿Qué?- pregunto el vampiro mirando detenidamente a todos- Por que ustedes sean el ejemplo de la perfección, no quiere decir que alguien que no lo sea, es mala persona… simplemente es humana- concluyo Jasper.

-Jasper tiene razón, además primero esperemos a que despierte, y ahí decidiremos que tipo de persona es- Apoyo Alice sentándose al lado de su esposo.

-Creo que la única conclusión que podemos sacar de todo esto, es que hay que esperar, nada más se puede hacer por ahora- Sugirió Carlisle cansado de la discusión sin sentido en la que había entrado su familia –Voy a ver a la joven, quiero examinar su signos vitales- Dijo Carlisle levantándose del sofá.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto Nessie levantándose también del mueble.

-Claro, siempre necesito una enfermera que me ayude- Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa el medico.

-¿Alguien… quiere… explicarme… que esta pasando?- pregunto Jacob con la boca llena de comida ya que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Jacob termina de comer- Le pidió Bella- Después te explico- le dijo la vampira mientras tomaba la mano de su marido que estaba igual de intranquilo a ella.

-Creo que esta vez Carlisle no hizo una buena obra… esta joven es muy extraña-Dijo Edward algo preocupado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto nuevamente Jacob terminando de comer.

-Carlisle nuevamente se sintió Dios, y creyó salvar una joven… pero esa joven no ha reaccionado como se espera, su corazón aun late, y cada vez es más normal- Resumió Edward muy preocupado.

-Deberías dejar de criticar a Carlisle, todos nosotros deberíamos apoyarlo- Le dijo Jasper algo molesto, mientras pensaba que el que más debía estar agradecido con el medico era Edward, le había dado una familia, algo que jamás hubiera pasado si no es salvado.

-Tienes razón, solo estoy preocupado, y más me preocupa que Nessie se está involucrando demasiado con esa joven, que no sabemos quien o que es- Se justifico Edward ante los reproches de Jasper.

-Y lo entiendo, pero Carlisle siempre te ha apoyado en todas tus decisiones… aunque todos supiéramos de antemano lo catastróficas que eran, siempre creyó en tu juicio, incluso cuando ninguno de nosotros lo hizo, creo que simplemente merece el mismo apoyo que siempre nos ha brindado… especialmente a ti- Le explico Jasper elocuentemente, Edward sabia que su hermano tenia razón, pero simplemente nunca terminaría de apoyar cada vez que Carlisle quería transformar a un ser humano y condenarla a esa vida.

-Tienes razón… hay que apoyarlo- Se resigno el vampiro para no comenzar una discusión. Después de eso se instalo un silencio que prácticamente se podía tocar, y la tensión era tal que finalmente obligo a salir a Jasper de la Mansión, en un par de horas el ambiente se había vuelto insoportable.

Mientras que en la habitación se encontraba Carlisle sentando en una silla mientras Nessie observaba atentamente a la joven que aun estaba inconsciente, y a cada momento su corazón se volvía más fuerte, más sano.

-¿Verdad que es muy bonita?- Le pregunto Nessie a su abuelo tocando el largo y rojo cabello de la joven.

-Si, muy bonita- Respondió Carlisle dejando a un lado todas sus posibles teorías sobre el origen de la joven, y aunque ya había tomado una muestra de sangre para analizarla, por el momento no era conveniente ausentarse del lado de la joven, por si algo se complicaba, con esta paciente todo podía pasar.

-Mira que cabello tan rojo y tan bonito tiene- Le dijo Nessie mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rojos de la joven-También tiene la piel muy suavecita, parece toda una muñequita- Dijo la joven casi hipnotizada por la belleza de su huésped-¿Crees que si le hablo me escuchara?-

-Yo creo que si- Le respondió Carlisle viendo a su nieta, que aunque fuera ya toda una mujer, para el aun era una niña que estaba descubriendo el mundo. Distraídamente el medico miro su reloj, oficialmente ya era un nuevo día-Creo que deberías ir a dormir un poco ya son pasada de las doce-

-¿No puedo dormir aquí? Prometo no moverme- Dijo la jovencita mirando Carlisle con ojitos de cordero, y cuando hacia esos ojos nadie de la casa podía negarle nada.

-Por mi no hay problema… pero creo que Edward no esta muy contento con la situación, tal vez a el si le molestaría- Le explico el medico, no queriendo tener ni un problema más con nadie de la familia, especialmente con Edward.

-Creo que papá hace mucho tiempo no esta contento con nada- razono la jovencita cruzando los brazos mientras de su alta moña se escapaban algunos cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto curioso el medico.

-Siempre esta como enojado conmigo, si me ve con el tío Jake, me envía hacer otras cosas, si me ve contigo se pone como… celoso, y yo lo quiero mucho es mi padre, pero no me gusta su actitud conmigo, y mamá no le dice nada por que ella lo ve perfecto, prácticamente ella lo idolatra, así que no puedo hacer nada- Le explico Nessie acercándose a su abuelo para no ser escuchada por nadie más.

-¿Y que cosas quieres hacer?- Le pregunto Carlisle intentando distraer a Nessie de su problema con su padre.

-Quiero estudiar medicina en Italia… por que allí fue el primer lugar donde tu estudiaste medicina- Le confeso la jovencita con una gran sonrisa. A Carlisle le tomo unos segundo procesar las palabras de su nieta, siempre había soñado que alguno de sus hijos estudiara medicina, y aunque había visto las habilidades en Nessie, jamás pensó que ella quisiera seguir sus pasos.

-¿Realmente es lo que quieres?- Le cuestiono el medico aun sorprendido.

-Quiero ayudar a las personas… pero papá no me va a dejar… jamás va a permitir que yo me aleje de ustedes… ni si quiera por que eso sea mi sueño… conocer el mundo- Manifestó Nessie algo triste, y Carlisle la comprendía muy bien, su nieta como todo joven quería recorrer el mundo, conocerlo por sus propios medios, él lo había hecho, al igual que Edward, pero ella tenia razón, su hijo jamás permitiría que su nieta se alejara de ellos.

-No pierdas la esperanza tal vez eso cambie- Le mintió el medico mientras su nieta se recostaba en la parte izquierda de la cama, mientras la misteriosa joven aun dormía en la parte derecha de la cama.

El día pasó sin ninguna novedad en especial, y Carlisle ya no podía quedarse por más tiempo en la casa, así que muy a su pesar volvió al hospital, para cumplir con su turno.

Al llegar al hospital Carlisle comenzó hacer su acostumbrada ronda, iba pasando por las habitaciones cuando vio al enfermero que lo había ayudado a intentar salvarle la vida a su nueva integrante de la familia, lo llamaba con cierta urgencia. Carlisle salió de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del hospital.

-¿Qué ha pasado William?- Pregunto Carlisle deteniéndose a las afuera de una habitación donde su vista entro, viendo a un niño en la cama y un sacerdote a su lado rezando.

-Doctor ¿Recuerda la joven que intentamos salvar?- Pregunto el enfermero.

-Por supuesto, una terrible tragedia ¿Alguien vino a buscarla?- Pregunto el medico algo preocupado.

-No, nadie ha preguntado por ella- Le aseguro el enfermero, y Carlisle se tranquilizó un poco-Pero su cuerpo desapareció, no lo encuentran en la morgue- le dijo el joven

-¿Pero como puede desaparecer un cuerpo? Si yo personalmente lo registre- Le dijo Carlisle fingiendo sorpresa.

-Ahí esta el registro, pero el cuerpo no aparece, el director del hospital esta muy molesto, podríamos enfrentarnos a una demanda- Le comento el enfermero mientras Carlisle no se perdía movimiento de la habitación.

-Pero nadie ha preguntado por ella, eso debería tranquilizar un poco al director, de todas formas voy hablar con el- Le dijo el medico tranquilizadoramente -¿Qué le paso al niño?- pregunto curioso.

-El niño llego en estado catatónico, el sacerdote es su tío, no se ha separado ni un instante del muchacho, siempre esta rezando- le conto el enfermero, en ese momento el viejo sacerdote miro un instante a Carlisle, y el medico juro que ya lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba en donde-Pero no se preocupe el Dr. Willkinson se esta encargando del caso-

-Bueno, mejor voy hablar con el director- Le dijo Carlisle alejándose del enfermero.

Después de tranquilizar al Director, rápidamente su turno termino sin muchos sobresaltos, realmente había sido un muy tranquilo día, y Carlisle volvió a su casa, preocupado por el estado de la joven, aunque Nessie se había comprometido a llamarlo si algo cambiaba, y sabia que su nieta siempre cumplía su promesas.

Llego a la mansión donde su gran familia vivía, al parecer todo estaba muy tranquilo, cuando entro se encontró con Esme, Bella y Alice en la sala hablando.

-Buenas noches- Saludo el vampiro acercándose a su esposa para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?- Pregunto Esme con una sonrisa.

-Bien, un día muy tranquilo- Respondió con la convicción de subir a su habitación para revisar a la joven

-Tranquilo sube- le alentó Esme viendo la urgencia en sus ojos que ahora estaban entre azul y café.

-Gracias- Dijo el medico subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando llego a la habitación vio a Nessie sentada leyendo un libro en voz alta, Carlisle la observo por unos instantes, realmente su nieta iba hacer una gran doctora, si realmente Edward se lo permitía.

-¿Qué tal tu día en el hospital?- pregunto Nessie dejando el libro sobre su regazo.

-Muy tranquilo ¿Qué tal aquí la situación?- Pregunto el medico sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Nada nuevo, ella sigue dormida- Le confirmo Nessie mirando a la joven.

-Voy a revisarle los signos vitales- Dijo el medico acercándose a la joven, tomando su muñeca que ya estaba prácticamente curada.

-¿Pudiste analizar su sangre?- Pregunto Nessie mientras Carlisle terminaba de tomar todos los signos vitales.

-Aun no, pero contigo cuidándola más tarde lo voy hacer- dijo el medico posando la mano sobre la frente de la joven que tenia algo de fiebre. Al sentir el contacto los ojos lentamente de la joven comenzaron abrirse. Lo primero que vieron fue el precioso rostro del medico.

-Un ángel- Susurro la joven en un perfecto acento londinense algo confundida, parpadeando varias veces dejando ver los bellos ojos verde esmeralda de la pelirroja.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunto Carlisle mirando de reojo a Nessie.

-¿Nombre?... no recuerdo mi nombre… no recuerdo nada-Dijo algo sorprendida la joven sintiendo como todo giraba a su alrededor. Carlisle y Nessie se miraron sabiendo que el misterio que rodeaba a su nueva invitada no se debelaría en ese momento.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Cada vez surgen nuevos misterios sobre esta joven el próximo cap es "Espejos", y el misterio crece a cada momento!!!**

**Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad!!!**

**Hasta l****a próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡****No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Espejos

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-¿Nombre?... no recuerdo mi nombre… no recuerdo nada-Dijo algo sorprendida la joven sintiendo como todo giraba a su alrededor. Carlisle y Nessie se miraron sabiendo que el misterio que rodeaba a su nueva invitada no se debelaría en ese momento. _

**Capitulo 3: Espejos…**

-No recuerdo mi nombre… eso debe ser malo- Susurro la joven intentando levantarse de la cama, realmente se podía palpar su desesperación.

-No te preocupes, primero hay que bajar la fiebre ¿te duele algo más?- Le pregunto Carlisle mientras sacaba un jarabe y mantenía su mano fría sobre la caliente frente de la joven, que aun intentaba moverse.

-Me duele de la muñeca hasta el corazón… es como si hubiera pasado fuego… por entre mis venas- Explico la joven sobando su brazo debido a la molestia, que aun podía sentir el fuego, como si hubiera pasado lava hirviendo por sus venas.

-¿Pero duele mucho?- Pregunto el medico preocupado, sospechando que era la molestia de la ponzoñosa.

-Molesta nada más, y cada vez es menos- Dijo la joven para tranquilizar al medico, mientras este le inyectaba en el brazo un ampolla para bajarle la fiebre y le costo un poco poder insertar la aguja en el brazo, la piel estaba firme, casi rígida. Nessie al ver lo intranquila de la joven se le ocurrió una idea para relajarla.

-Yo creo que tu nombre es Nina- Dijo Nessie mientras le pasaba más cosas a su abuelo para tratar a la joven, la joven la miro unos instantes con dulzura.

-¿Nina?... me siento como una Nina- Respondió amablemente la joven tranquilizándose, girando la dirección de sus verdes ojos para concentrarlos en el perfecto ser que sostenía su brazo- Ángel… ¿Dónde me encuentro?- pregunto la joven sintiéndose aun mareada.

-No soy un ángel mi nombre es Carlisle, y ella es mi nieta Nessie- Dijo el medico pudiendo sentir como la temperatura se normalizaba, la ampolla aplicada estaba funcionado más que rápido, seguramente se le había subido la tensión, debido al estrés de no saber nada.

-Pero luces como un ángel, además me estas ayudando… debes ser un ángel- repitió la joven con los labios cuarteados debido a la resequedad que había en ellos, y unas moradas sombras bajos sus hermosos ojos, aun había rezagos de la anemia y la hipotermia sufrida.

-Tienes sed ¿verdad?- Pregunto Carlisle al ver los labios de la joven.

-Un poco-Dijo la pelirroja con cansancio, mientras pasaba su legua por sus resecos labios.

-Y no recuerdas absolutamente nada, de nada- Le cuestiono Nessie muy interesada, mientras le pasaba un vaso con agua, la joven bebió apresuradamente el agua, como si fuera el primero después de un viaje por el desierto.

-No… Nessie ¿verdad?- pregunto Nina y la castaña asintió a modo de afirmación- Es un hermoso nombre, no creo haberlo escuchado antes… pero no recuerdo nada, pero aun así sigue siendo muy bello- Afirmo Nina, entregándole el vaso al medico.

-Gracias, pero Nessie ese mi apodo, mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie, en honor a mis abuelos- le conto Nessie acostándose a su lado.

-Tu nombre es aun más bello completo- Dijo sinceramente la joven bostezando.

-También tienes hambre, no te preocupes… pero primero quiero revisarte, así que necesito te sientes y te quedes muy quietica- Le pidió Carlisle mientras sacaba su foneidoscopio, aunque realmente el medico no lo necesitaba, tal vez era la costumbre. Carlisle se puso en la espalda de la joven y puso allí su instrumento para escuchar la respiración de la joven- Respira profundo- le pidió, Nina cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, lentamente su mente se empezó a llenar de colores que fueron tomando formas hasta convertirse en perfectas imágenes, como si se tratase de una película:

"-_Nina quédate quieta, vamos haber si estas sana- el pidió un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro-Respira- le pido mientras el ponía el foneidoscopio en el pecho, Nina no tenia más de cinco años y estaba sentadita y juiciosa mientras respiraba- Como lo pensaba… esta muy sana- le dijo el hombre mientras le volvía arreglar la ropa y la baja del escritorio donde la tenia sentada –Gracias papi… me siento sana- le dijo Nina con una sonrisa – ¡¡Federica, Leo… vengan a la sala ya llego Franco!!- grito una mujer desde la parte de inferior de la casa- Vamos Nina… tu mamá nos llama, además ya llego tu tío- Le alentó el hombre mientras la tomaba de la mano_" lentamente el recuerdo se volvió difuso, los colores se escurrían alejando más el recuerdo y nuevamente su mente quedo en blanco.

-Usted es medico ¿verdad?- Pregunto Nina muy interesada, de repente sabia algo sobre ella, y sobre su familia.

-Si, soy medico- Afirmo Carlisle algo intrigado, por la pregunta.

-Mi padre también lo es… y mi nombre es Federica, pero me dicen Nina, lo recordé- Dijo muy esperanzada Nina, con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Recordaste algo más?- Pregunto Nessie acercándose también.

-Mi padre se llama Leo… y tengo una mamá también y un tío… ¿Ellos están aquí?- pregunto muy emocionada.

-No… Nina, nadie ha preguntado por ti, pero tal vez te están buscando, podemos investigar- Ofreció Carlisle también emocionado.

-Pero si tengo una familia ¿Por qué no me ha buscado?- pregunto algo triste, realmente quería encontrar a su familia.

-Yo creo que estas muy lejos de casa… tu asentó es de Londres, y estamos en Rusia- le dijo el medico para que ella no perdiera la esperanza.

-¿Y Rusia queda muy lejos de mi casa?- Pregunto ingenuamente la pelirroja intentando entender lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Si, muy lejos, pero podemos buscar- Le repitió Nessie, con una sonrisa.

-Pero por el momento necesitas descansar, mañana comenzaremos a buscar- Dijo Carlisle obligando a Nina a recostarse nuevamente.

-¿Me van a dejar sola?- pregunto Nina algo asustada.

-No, yo me eh quedado contigo y si quieres me puedo seguir quedando contigo- Le conto Nessie, con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría mucho- Dijo feliz Nina- Mi ángel ¿tu también te vas a quedar con nosotras?- Pregunto con mucha emoción.

-No, tengo que revisar unas cosas, pero voy a estar abajo con el resto de la familia, así que si necesitas algo, simplemente tienes que llamarme- le dijo el medico saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Hay más personas aquí?- Pregunto Nina con curiosidad.

-Si, están mis papas, mi abuela Esme, mis tíos Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Jacob, todos somos una familia- Le explico Nessie inclinándose para ofrecerle algo de la comida que había estado comiendo Nessie antes.

-Debe ser genial tener una familia tan grande- Comento la joven mientras comía, realmente tenia mucha hambre, el no recordar nada realmente la cansaba más de lo que estaba.

Carlisle bajo las escaleras para llegar a su laboratorio, ese era el momento adecuado para estudiar la sangre de la joven y poder aclarar un poco el misterio que la rodeaba. Para llegar a su laboratorio tenía que atravesar la sala, donde toda su familia lo estaba esperando.

-Así que no recuerda nada… y sigue teniendo un fuerte corazón que late en su pecho, sin contar que tal vez tiene una poderosa familia buscándola… Felicitaciones Carlisle ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le pregunto Edward sentando en el sofá acompañado por Bella y Esme, y de pie se encontraba Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Alice.

-Bella tu que eres la mejor con las computadoras, podrías buscar si en algún lugar de Inglaterra están buscando alguna Federica hija de un medico llamado Leo o algo así… por favor- Pidió Carlisle queriendo ignorar el tono que Edward había utilizado con el.

-Por supuesto, comenzare a buscar ahora mismo- Anuncio Bella levantándose del sofá, para buscar el portátil.

-Emmett, Jasper ustedes podrían buscar alguna pista en el lugar donde la encontraron, tal vez encuentren algo que nos de alguna luz- Los dos vampiros asintieron- Alice deberías ir con ellos, tal vez lejos de la casa, puedas ver algo- le pidió el medico queriendo descartar todas las posibilidades.

-Es una gran idea- Dijo Alice antes de salir con su esposo y su hermano.

-¿Nosotros que tenemos que hacer?- Le pregunto sarcásticamente Edward.

-No causes problemas… eso me ayudaría bastante- le pidió Carlisle caminando hasta su laboratorio, no quería escuchar más las impertinencias de su hijo.

Carlisle se encerró el resto de la noche en su laboratorio, no había sentido ningún tipo de movimiento en la habitación de Nina, al parecer las dos se habían quedado totalmente dormidas. Carlisle estaba estudiando la sangre de la joven, cuando sintió movimiento en la habitación de su invitada, miro su reloj ya que le causo curiosidad que hubiera movimiento tan tarde, 2:59am marcaba su reloj, pero no presto mucha atención y siguió concentrado en el telescopio, ya que al parecer alguna había entrado al baño, hasta que sintió un desgarrador grito, que lo alerto inmediatamente, y segundo un grito aun más aterrorizado de su nieta, mientras gritaba por ayuda. El medico subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras seguido muy de cerca de Edward, Bella, Esme, Rosalie y Jacob, ya que los gritos de Nessie no cesaban, pero aun podía sentir lo agitado de los corazones de las dos jóvenes.

Carlisle entró en el baño preparándose para cualquier cosa, pero nadie lo hubiera preparado para lo que se encontró. Se horrorizo al ver como unas largas y huesudas manos negras se extendían a través del espejo del baño y asfixiando a Nina, que intentaba soltarse al igual que Nessie que intentaba soltarla, pero las manos eran realmente poderosas, Carlisle sin perder más tiempo también se acerco para intentar liberar a la pelirroja de las fuertes manos que le cortaban la respiración, pero parecían que eran de acero por que la fuerza que el medico estaba ejerciendo sobre las manos no aflojaban su atadura y apretaban con más fuerza, hasta que los labios y el rostro de Nina se fueron poniendo azules y estaba dejando de pelear la falta de oxigeno la esta haciendo perder el control.

-El… espejo…- Susurro la pelirroja sin aliento, ya no podía hacer nada, las manos la estaban matando. Carlisle al escuchar su referencia al espejo, por primera vez lo vio, y se espanto al observar que se reflejaba algún tipo de ente de ojos azul aguamarina casi eléctrico totalmente dilatados, y con una piel acartonada y totalmente negra casi como el carbón, mientras susurraba débilmente "_Дай мне свой свет, мне нужна ваша света_" unas palabras en ruso, que en ese momento no tenia sentido, pero ayudo a Carlisle entender que el ente no quería matar a Nina, quería llevársela con el, por que la estaba jalando con más fuerza hacia el espejo, pero la fuerza que había estado ejerciendo Nessie y ahora él, no lo habían permitido, el espejo era la clave, así que el medico sin pensarlo dos veces rompió el espejo, inmediatamente una fuerte luz ilumino todo el cuarto de baño encegueciendo a todos y empujándolos con fuerza contra la pared, pero Carlisle alcanzo a tomar a Nessie y a Nina para protegerlas de los cristales que volaban por toda la habitación.

Ninguno de los Cullen fue consiente de cuanto tiempo paso exactamente, pero todos habían volando lejos del cuarto de baño y se encontraban en diferentes parte de la habitación, los únicos que se habían quedado en el baño habían sido Carlisle, Nessie y Nina que aun no salían de la habitación, hasta que fuertemente las campanas del reloj en la pared comenzaron a tocar anunciando que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

La puerta del baño repentinamente se abrió, dejando ver a Carlisle sobre las dos jóvenes mientras que alrededor del vampiro y las jóvenes había un perfecto círculo de cristales.

-Por Dios que fue lo que paso- se cuestiono Edward corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su hija y su padre-¿Están bien?- Pregunto cuando vio que los tres se empezaban a mover.

-No te preocupes papá, estamos bien… ¿Pero que fue todo eso?- Se cuestiono Nessie con cierto miedo, tal vez como el que jamás había sentido en su vida, incluso estaba temblando cuando Edward la abrazo. Por otra parte Nina estaba aferrada a la camisa de Carlisle atacada llorando, con su cabeza enterrada en el pecho del medico.

-Tranquila, ya todo paso- Le dijo dulcemente el medico, frotando su mano en la espalda, eh intentándose explicar que era lo que acababan de presenciar.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Que tal les pareció el cap ¿intrigante? Pero las sorpresas aun no terminan el próximo capitulo es "Susurros", se sabrá algo del pasado de Nina, aunque esto solo acrecentara el misterio.**

**¡¡¡Les deseo un feliz final de Año, aunque intentare actualizar antes, Feliz Año Nuevo!!!**

**Hasta el**** próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡****No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Susurros

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-Tranquila, ya todo paso- Le dijo dulcemente el medico, frotando su mano en la espalda, eh intentándose explicar que era lo que acababan de presenciar._

**Capitulo 4: Susurros…**

Después de casi media hora del incidente aun Nina no se calmaba y se había negado a dejar a Carlisle y aun lo tenia aferrado a ella con fuerza, tenia pánico de que el medico la volviera a dejar sola, por que de alguna forma cuando estaba su ángel ella se sentía segura, se sentía a salvo, en casa.

-Nina, tranquilízate- le pidió Carlisle aun frotando su espalda- Necesito revisarte el cuello, pero si no te tranquilizas no puedo- Le explico el medico, ella aun gimoteaba pero levanto el rostro y expuso el cuello, que estaba enrojecido, con varias escoriaciones, pero al parecer no era nada grave.

-Nina no te preocupes no te vamos a dejar sola- Le recordó Nessie que tampoco se había querido separar de la pelirroja, por lo que aun permanecía en la habitación Edward, Jacob, Bella y Esme, Rosalie había salido a buscar a Emmett y los demás que aun no habían regresado.

-Nina necesito que estires el brazo, voy a sacarte sangre- le pidió Carlisle, queriendo analizar también esta nueva muestra. La pelirroja lo hizo, pero cuando el medico intento insertar la aguja esta se quebró; el medico al ver esto se sorprendió, pero no era momento de asustar aun más a Nina, así que vio la herida de la muñeca que aun estaba enrojecida, y tomo una nueva aguja y la insertó allí, la aguja fácilmente penetro la piel, y Carlisle pudo tomar la muestra.

-Carlisle… ¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunto Bella besando la coronilla de la cabeza de su hija, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

-Claro además debo dejar esto en el laboratorio- Le dijo el medico levantándose de la cama.

-No te vayas mi ángel… por favor…- Le pidió la pelirroja casi al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, te quedas con Nessie, mi hijo, Jacob y Esme vas a estar segura, además yo simplemente voy a estar abajo, no voy a ninguna parte- le explico el medico saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes… Nina?- Pregunto Edward curioso, era la primera vez desde que la joven había llegado que el estaba allí, y le causaba mucha curiosidad el no poder leer su mente, quería descubrirla, tenia casi la misma curiosidad que le había despertado Bella, con la diferencia de que esta joven era más intrigante.

-Mejor… ¿Usted es…?-Pregunto la pelirroja con cierto recelo.

-El es Edward, mi padre- contesto Nessie caminando hasta la cama para sentarse al lado de la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto, eres muy parecida a el- Acepto la pelirroja acomodando su largo cabello.

-Yo soy Esme… la esposa de Carlisle, y el es Jacob- Se presento la madre de los Cullen manteniendo la distancia.

-No sabia que mi ángel era casado- Dijo con algo de tristeza la pelirroja bajando la mirada para clavarla en sus manos.

-Lo es- Afirmo Esme.

-¿Tengo una pregunta?- Dijo la pelirroja después de un largo silencio.

-Dime, que si puedo con mucho gusto de ayudo- Ofreció Nessie con una sonrisa, mientras Jacob no se perdía movimiento de la castaña.

-¿Por qué en esta casa siempre se escuchan susurros?- pregunto ingenuamente Nina.

-¿Cómo así que susurros?- Pregunto hablando Jacob por primera vez.

-Antes de lo del baño, escuche susurros como personas hablando, aunque aun no entiendo bien de lo que hablan… pero son constantes, y cada vez son más fuertes- Explico la pelirroja dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Haz escuchado la voz de alguno de nosotros?-Pregunto Edward acercándose a la joven inconscientemente.

-En un momento escuche, la voz de la señora Esme hablando con usted y con su esposa, sobre mí… pero después deje de entender y por eso me levante- Explico la pelirroja.

-No se que decirte, cuando vuelva mi abuelo tienes que decírtelo- Le sugirió Nessie igual de estupefacta a todos.

-Esta bien- Afirmo la joven bostezando-Creo que voy a dormir un poco- Dijo acomodándose.

Mientras Bella y Carlisle bajaban las escaleras juntos alejándose de el resto de la familia para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

-¿Paso algo? ¿Encontraste algo?- le pregunto curioso el medico, ignorando la conversación que se estaba llevando acabo en el piso superior.

-Encontré una Federica Cooper, hija de un medico, Leopoldo Cooper y su esposa Mary… pero… todos murieron en un accidente hace más de quince años-Le dijo Bella bajando la mirada.

-Pobre Nina… sus papás murieron- Susurro Carlisle acongojado, eso explicaba que no la hubieran buscado, estaba sola.

-No Carlisle, no me estas escuchando, acompáñame- Le pidió Bella, para llevarlo hasta la computadora, donde estaba abierto un archivo del periódico "Time London"- Lee por favor-

-"Familia asesinada y la Policía aun sin pistas"-Titulaba el encabezado de la noticia – "La policía aun no tiene una explicación, para los fatídicos hechos ocurridos, el 22 de noviembre, a uno de los más prestigiosos miembros de la comunidad. El medico Leopoldo Cooper y su esposa Mary junto a Federica su hija de seis años, fueron encontrados a las afueras de la ciudad muertos. La policía al principio contemplo la posibilidad de un asesinato por robo, pero los investigadores revelaron que lo único que les hacia falta al medico y a su esposa era la sangre, no tenían ni una gota de sangre, y poseían unas extrañas mordeduras en su cuello… Aun la policía no tiene pistas. Hoy se llevara la ceremonia fúnebre de la familia…"- Carlisle leyó rápidamente lo siguiente que eran los detalles del entierro.

-Ahora me entiendes- Le pregunto Bella- La joven que tenemos allí arriba no es Federica Cooper… o si lo es, esto se pone peor de raro- Le dijo Bella, preocupada, tal vez su esposo tuviera razón, y deberían sacar a esa joven de su casa.

-A la niña no le habían robado la sangre simplemente estaba muerta- Cuestiono el medico analizando todos los hechos.

-Si, por que- Cuestiono Bella sin entender.

-Tal vez, de alguna forma Nina tiene la habilidad de hacerse pasar por muerta, en el hospital también pensaron que estaba muerta, pero yo aun podía escuchar el suave golpeteo del corazón, tal vez en ese momento hizo lo mismo, y alguien sabe que ella puede hacer eso, y la ayudo tal vez su tío, dijo que tenia uno- Razono Carlisle sintiéndose algo absurdo, todo lo que estaba diciendo no tenia ninguna lógica, pero parecía muy posible, sobre todo después de lo que habían vivido.

-Carlisle, los Cooper no tenían ninguna familia, solo eran ellos, incluso su funeral lo organizó un sacerdote de su comunidad- Explico Bella, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenia alguna lógica. Carlisle iba a volver a defender su punto, cuando sintieron a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice entrando a la casa, inmediatamente Carlisle y Bella llegaron a la sala.

-¿Dónde estaban?- Pregunto Bella, viéndolos cubiertos de nieve y con unas maletas.

-Carlisle creo que necesitas cazar tienes los ojos totalmente negros- le dijo Emmett apenas vio al medico, lo extraño era que Carlisle no sentía con hambre, tal vez el efecto había pasado, ahora solo quedaba por descubrir que lo había causado.

-De eso me encargare después, primero ustedes digan donde estaban- reitero el medico queriendo saber si habían encontrado algo.

-Lo laméntanos, pero la tormenta no hizo fácil la búsqueda, pero creo que encontramos algo-Dijo Alice mientras ponían una pesada maleta sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué encontraron?- Pregunto el medico acercándose a la maleta.

-Alice vio que en una cabaña encontraríamos lo que estábamos buscando, pero la tormenta no hizo fácil que encontráramos la cabaña, pero finalmente la encontramos, con estas dos maletas- Explico Emmett con una sonrisa. Carlisle abrió la maleta, y saco uno de los artefactos que había en su interior. Parecía una extraña daga, el filo estaba curvado formando una media luna, y en la orilla del filo tenia una especie de camino o conducto, y en el centro poseía un mango para poder agarrarla y en una esquina del mago tenia un símbolo.

-Una de dos, o tu joven es una torturadora profesional, o iba para la guerra- Le dijo Jasper sacando otro de las dagas que habían en la maleta- Ten cuidado- le advirtió a Carlisle levantando su mano y mostrando una cortadura en la palma.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso Jasper?- pregunto Carlisle mientras dejaba el artefacto y revisaba la herida de su hijo.

-Con una de las dagas, la pase por mi mano, para saber su filo, pero corto mi piel como si fuera mantequilla, además no es lo único que encontramos- Le advirtió Jasper mientras le pasaba la otra maleta. El medico abrió la maleta y vio varios pasaportes al revisarlos, todos eran de la misma persona eran de Nina, pero todos tenían diferente nombre.

-¿Esto que nos debe decir?- pregunto Carlisle totalmente confundido.

-No se, pero lo que te aseguro es que tenemos arriba… una fugitiva- Respondió Jasper igual de intrigado.

-Hay que estar alerta, Bella deberías contar lo que paso- Le sugirió Carlisle, mientras e alejaba del grupo.

-¿Cuál de las tantas cosas que han pasado?- Le pregunto Bella refiriéndose a lo que había paso en el baño y lo que había encontrado en el periódico.

-Comienza por lo del baño- Le sugirió Carlisle suspirando ruidosamente.

-¡¡ ¿Cómo les puedo contar lo que paso cuando yo aun no entiendo que fue lo que paso arriba?!!- Le cuestiono Bella dejando de ocultar el miedo y la confusión en la que se encontraba.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que este cap les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se titula "D'FRAY", poco a poco los indicios empiezan a contar una historia.**

**¡¡¡ Feliz Año Nuevo para Todos!!!**

**Hasta el**** próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡****No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	5. Capitulo 5: D'Fray

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-¡¡ ¿Cómo les puedo contar lo que paso cuando yo aun no entiendo que fue lo que paso arriba?!!- Le cuestiono Bella dejando de ocultar el miedo y la confusión en la que se encontraba._

**Capitulo 5: D'FRAY…**

Nessie se encontraba dormida al igual que Nina, aunque en la habitación aun se encontraban Edward y Esme, ya que Jacob también se había ido a dormir, todo parecía muy normal.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- Le pregunto Esme a su hijo muy bajito para que el solo escuchara.

-Estoy muy preocupado- Dijo el vampiro mirando a su hija dormir en la cama.

-Yo se que toda esta situación es extraña, pero tal vez Carlisle tenga razón y debamos ayudarla- Dijo Esme mirando a Nina.

-No me refiero a ella, estoy preocupado por Nessie y su relación con Jacob- Confeso Edward bajando más la voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunto la vampira con curiosidad, no entendía que tenia que ver su nieta y Jake con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Jacob esta dejando de ver a mi hija como una niña… para verla como una mujer- expreso Edward por primera vez en voz alta, por eso siempre que Edward veía a su hija con el hombre lobo la mandaba hacer otras cosas, no quería que Nessie se enamorara aun, no quería perderla aun.

-Edward tu sabes que eso es algo inevitable… al final Jacob y Nessie terminaran casándose, ese es su destino, y no hay nada que puedas hacer ante ello y lo sabes- Le recordó Esme, aunque comprendía el miedo de su hijo, era algo que no podían cambiar.

-Lo se, pero Nessie aun piensa como una niña, a duras penas, ha podido aprender a controlar su don… tiene nueve años aunque aparente veintitantos… no quiero que Jacob la termine forzado a nada antes de tiempo- Explico el vampiro viendo el suave arrullo que formaba la respiración de las dos jóvenes en la habitación.

-Jacob jamás forzaría a Nessie a nada que ella no quisiera… Edward tu hija ha crecido demasiado rápido… siendo sincero ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que la puedes retener a tu lado?- Le pregunto Esme intento hacer caer en cuenta que tarde o temprano Nessie se alejaría de ellos para hacer su vida.

-No se… simplemente quiero un poco más de tiempo con ella, sin tener que compartirla con nadie- Aseguro el vampiro sintiéndose el ser más egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra, realmente quería a Nessie, pero la quería solo para el.

Mientras que en la parte de abajo se encontraba Carlisle en su laboratorio para terminar de analizar las muestras de sangre de Nina, no había querido iniciar una discusión con Bella así que había preferido irse, además aun toda la información volaba por su cabeza, ¿Cuál_ era el misterio que rodeaba a Nina_? Los hechos en vez de aclararse se estaban envolviendo más en la oscuridad y nada parecía tener lógica.

El medico estaba viendo la sangre de la joven cuando empezó a ver unos patrones que solo se observan en la ponzoñosa de un vampiro, aunque era imposible, ella no podía ser un vampiro, por que tenia un fuerte corazón latiendo, pero no cavia duda, tenia el mismo número de cromosomas que su especie, con solo una diferencia, había una gran cantidad de ponzoñosa combinada con su sangre y al parecer este veneno era aun más violento que la de un vampiro común.

El medico combino un poco de ponzoñosa de vampiro con la sangre de la joven dando como resultado que el veneno de la sangre de Nina degradara en menos de cinco minutos la ponzoñosa… Esto complicaba aun más las cosas, por que quería decir que Nina era toxica para los vampiros… ¿_Pero por que cuando había probado su sangre no lo había matado_, s_i causaba ese efecto tan letal en su especie_?

Carlisle salió de su laboratorio aun más horrorizado que antes, esta situación se estaba saliendo totalmente de control y todo era por su culpa, pero a pesar de todo, aun sentía en su interior que había hecho lo correcto y que este era el camino correcto que debía recorrer aunque sonara absurdo.

Carlisle iba caminado por la sala cuando se encontró a Jasper que parecía estar esperando al medico.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el medico mirando a Jasper que se acercaba lentamente a el -¿Cómo siguió tu mano?- pregunto.

-Bien, la herida se esta cerrando… aunque lentamente- Le aseguro el vampiro, señalando su mano vendada.

-Me alegro mucho- Le dijo Carlisle -¿Paso algo?- Volvió a preguntar ante la intensa mirada de su hijo.

-Estuve estudiando las armas que encontramos en la cabaña, y encontré algo preocupante, pero pensé que debería decírtelo a ti primero- Dijo Jasper muy bajito, mientras jalaba a Carlisle para sacarlo de la casa.

-¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto el medico cuando ya se encontraban alejados de la casa.

-En todas la armas había un símbolo, pensé que ya lo había visto antes, era una "P" con una "X" sobrepuesta, ese era un antiguo símbolo que representaba a Jesucristo, pero también representaba una orden secreta formada por la nueva iglesia católica, apostólica cristiana y romana, la orden de "D'Fray", una poderosa orden dirigida por soldados con la fuerza de 20 hombres y una velocidad imposible, la misión de estos hombres eran acabar con monstros del bajo mundo, demonios, hombres lobo y especialmente vampiros, decían que ellos con un corte de sus armas exterminaban a todo un aquelarre, y después de un tiempo cuando el Papa Pedro murió se negó toda relación con la iglesia y la orden se hundió en el anonimato- Le conto Jasper muy bajito para que solo el medico lo escuchara, Carlisle aun digería toda la información, el ya había escuchado antes sobre la orden de D'Fray, hace más de 200 años.

-¿Tu crees que Nina pertenece a la orden?- Pregunto Carlisle con cierta cautela.

-La verdad no se, dicen que no aceptaban mujeres…- Dijo Jasper siendo interrumpido por el medico.

-…Por que las consideraban malditas, causantes del pecado… eso lo se, ¿Pero realmente crees que ella puede pertenecer a la orden?- volvió a preguntar el medico.

- No se, pero creo lo que creo es que ella esta relacionada con alguno de ellos, y tal vez la está buscando… creo que todos corremos peligro- Le confeso Jasper intentando mantener el ambiente calmado-¿Dónde habías escuchado antes sobre esa orden?- le pregunto Jasper con curiosidad.

-Alguna vez cuando estaba en Volterra, escuche sobre esa orden, Aro le temía mucho, por que decía que ellos podían acabar con los vampiros, que esa Orden iba hacer su fin, y parte de su tiempo se dedico a cazarlos, pero la verdad yo prefería estar al margen de eso, era la misma obsesión que tenia Cayo por los hombres lobos, jamás les preste mucha atención- Le conto Carlisle pensando donde podrían encontrar más información.

-Así que realmente existieron y son peligrosos- Razono Jasper con cierta sorpresa.

-La verdad, alguna vez Aro me conto que antes de que se formaran los Vulturi, incluso antes de su transformación, su creador le conto que existía un vampiro que era puro, el primero que existió, el mismo que paso la maldición al mundo- Explico Carlisle recordando perfectamente esa conversación con Aro- Creo un ejercito de vampiros para adueñarse del mundo, y allí surgió la Orden de D'Fray, intentando contener su maldad, era una familia o algo así que juro exterminar a nuestra especie y cuando se dio la batalla, la mayoría de los vampiros desaparecieron, uno de los pocos que pudo escapar fue el creador de Aro, y no volvieron a saber del primero, no saben si lo mataron, o se oculto- Le conto el medico sorprendiéndose así mismo sobre esa historia que había dejado en el olvido.

-¿Sabes donde esta el creador de Aro? Tal vez el pueda aclararnos muchas dudas- Sugirió Jasper con algo de emoción.

-El creador de Aro… murió, el mismo Aro lo mató, por que estaba interfiriendo con su poder- Recordó el medico, mirando su reloj-Ya van hacer las 8am, debo alistarme para ir al hospital, pero quiero que busques en la computadora tal vez encontremos algo nuevo- Le pidió el vampiro.

-Cuenta conmigo- Le respondió Jasper con total convicción.

-No hace falta decir que espero que por el momento guardes el secreto, hasta que tengamos algo concreto… por favor- le pidió por ultimo Carlisle no queriendo alertar a la familia innecesariamente.

-Eso ni falta hacia que lo pidieras, cuentas con mi silencio y mi apoyo- Le aseguro Jasper con una sonrisa. Carlisle se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y marcharse para el hospital, pero antes quería pasar por la habitación de Nina para saber como seguía. Entro intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Están totalmente dormidas- le dijo Edward que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?- pregunto el medico en voz muy bajita.

-Además de que tu invitada esta desarrollando habilidades vampíricas, no se que más podría decirte- Le comento Edward en un tono sarcástico.

-¿A que te refieres con habilidades vampíricas?- Pregunto el medico ignorando nuevamente el tono que su hijo a veces utilizaba con el.

-Dice que siempre escucha murmullos, que nos escucha hablar y que cada vez se escuchan más fuerte- Le explico el vampiro sin quitarle la vista a su hija que dormía plácidamente en la cama.

-No me sorprende, su sangre esta llena de ponzoñosa- le comento el medico, concluyendo que tal vez esa no era la única habilidad que iba a desarrollar o tal vez ya la tenia desde antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Edward leyendo los pensamientos del medico.

-Después te explico, ahora tengo que ir al hospital, pero cuando regreses hablamos, si algo pasa, llámame por favor- Le pidió Carlisle saliendo de la habitación.

-Carlisle- Llamo Edward la atención del medico, el vampiro se giro para ver a su hijo- Deberías de tomar algo de sangre, tienes los ojos totalmente negros, los ojos azules y los miel pasan desapercibido, pero los negro definitivamente llaman la atención deberías beber algo- Le sugirió el vampiro.

-Tomare un poco de la nevera antes de irme, no tengo tiempo para ir a cazar- Le conto el medico.

-Si quieres cuando regreses podemos ir a cazar… si quieres- Le propuso Edward sintiéndose un poco mal por la actitud tan esquiva que había tenido con su padre.

-Seguro… cuídalas mucho- le pidió antes de salir de la habitación. Carlisle fue hasta la cocina donde guardaban un poco de sangre de animal, para situaciones especiales, así que la bebió apresuradamente e inicio el camino hasta su mercedes, manejo sin mucha prisa hoy su hora de entrada era a las 9am, además su cabeza estaba llena de información que aun no tenia sentido, la sangre, el rosario, los espejos, las habilidades que estaba desarrollando, la Orden D'Fray… la historia, todo estaba conectado, pero parecían piezas de un rompecabezas que aun no estaba completo y que hasta ese momento se estaba empezando armar.

El clima cada vez estaba más frío, el invierno oficialmente había llegado, y sin embargo mientras Carlisle conducía para entrar al estacionamiento, vio al sacerdote que ayer había visto en la habitación del niño, por primera vez lo detallo con cuidado, tenia el cabello blanco y corto con una barba que le cubría el rostro también blanca y uno ojos verdes opacos, era alto tal vez de 1'95 o más, y delgado cubierto con una enorme chaqueta que lo cubría totalmente menos el cuello que dejaba a la vista solo la sotana. El viejo hombre se estaba fumando un cigarrillo a las afueras del hospital sin importarle el espantoso frío que estaba haciendo. Carlisle continuo con su camino ya tenía el tiempo justo para estacionar su auto y entrar a su turno.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Primero quiero dedicarle este capitulo muy especialmente a E**lianna Cullen, ella realmente ha sido una gran motivadora a que continúe esta historia muchísimas gracias amiga. Y por supuesto muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia gracias a ustedes yo encuentro la inspiración de seguir.

**Espero que este cap les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se titula "Joham", por fin Nina sabrá la verdadera naturaleza de los Cullen's y Nessie entenderá el secreto de su futuro.**

**Hasta el**** próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡****No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Joham

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_Carlisle continuo con su camino ya tenía el tiempo justo para estacionar su auto y entrar a su turno. _

**Capitulo 6: Joham… **

Lentamente Nina comenzó a desperezarse, sentía que sus ojos le pesaban y que había dormido mucho, después de que pudo dormirse hasta pasada las 8am incluso había escuchado la voz de su ángel hablando con el señor Edward, pero no era lo único que había podido escuchar esa noche, además cuando por fin logro dormirse solo soñó que algo la estaba persiguiendo, fue extenuante. La pelirroja se desperezo con calma.

-Menos mal que despertaste, ya casi son las tres de la tarde- Le dijo Nessie acercándose a la cama para ver mejor a la joven.

-Lo lamento, no pase muy buena noche- Se disculpo la pelirroja sentándose en la cama.

-No te preocupes, no creo que nadie lo haya hecho- Razono la castaña, recordando lo que había pasado en el baño, aunque solo ver el cuello rojo de Nina le recordaba lo real que había sido ese extraño hecho.

-¿Dónde están tu papa y tu abuela?- Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

-Mi papá esta con mi mamá, sabrá Dios haciendo que, y la abuela fue al centro comercial por víveres, Jacob come demasiado- Comento Nessie con gracia, pero ese simple comentario le recordó a Nina una duda que tenia desde esa madrugada.

-Ness te… ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto cortésmente la pelirroja, abriendo sus ojos esmeralda.

-Claro dime- le alentó Nessie con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te vas a casar?- pregunto la pelirroja recordando la conversación que había escuchado del padre de la castaña y su abuela.

-Por que no pienso casarme con nadie, no estoy enamorada de nadie- Le aclaro la castaña muy intrigada-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto algo confundida.

-Por nada… imaginación mía- Dijo la pelirroja no queriendo entrometerse en lo que no le concernía.

-No tranquila, dime de donde sacaste eso- Le pidió nuevamente la castaña muy curiosa.

-Es que no pude dormirme, y escuche como tu abuela le decía a tu padre, que tu destino era casarte con Jacob… que siempre lo habían sabido y que el tenia que aceptarlo-Le contesto la pelirroja clavando la mirada en las cobijas –Pero puede ser que no entendí el sentido de la conversación, no me hagas caso, no tengo memoria y tal vez tampoco sentido común- Se excuso la joven. Nessie analizo lo que Nina le había dicho por varios minutos, si realmente eso era cierto muchas cosas tendrían lógica.

-No te preocupes, eso explicaría muchas cosas y dejaría en duda otras- Dijo la castaña intentando buscarle algún sentido a lo que había escuchado Nina.

-¿Cómo que explicaría?- Pregunto Nina curiosa.

-Como por que un hombre lobo vive con una familia de vampiros cuando son enemigos naturales- contesto Nessie sin realmente pensar en las magnitudes de sus palabras.

-¿Vampiros? ¿Hombres lobo?- Cuestiono la pelirroja sintiendo que esa no era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre esas criaturas. La castaña se quedo sorprendida y se llevo la mano a la boca queriendo detener las palabras pronunciadas, pero ya era tarde.

-Olvida lo que dije… por favor- Pidió la joven con miedo.

-¿Tu familia es una familia de vampiros?- Pregunto la pelirroja sintiendo muy familiar el tema.

-No tengas miedo, ellos jamás lastimarían a nadie, te lo juro- Dijo Nessie entendiendo el grave erros que había cometido.

-No tengo miedo, se que ni tu, ni el ángel, ni ninguno de tu familia me lastimaría, parecen buenas personas… pero tengo curiosidad- Confeso abiertamente la pelirroja.

-¿Segura que no tienes miedo?- Volvió a preguntar Nessie, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza- Mi abuelo es el patriarca de nuestra familia, el fue el que transformo a mi padre y a mi abuela, también a la tía Rosalie y el tío Emmett, no beben sangre humana, solo de animales, después se les unió los tíos Alice y Jasper, y por ultimo mi madre- Conto rápidamente Nessie esperando alguna reacción de Nina.

-¿Realmente ellos son tus padres?- Pregunto Nina sin saber por que pero en el fondo ella sabia que los vampiros no podían tener hijos de la forma convencional.

-Si, mi madre era humana y mi padre vampiro…- Respondió Nessie y en el fondo de la cabeza Nina una fuerte voz comenzó a inundar todo cada vez más fuerte hasta que se volvió un grito, quien hablaba la estaba gritando:

"_¡¡Debes matarlo… es un enfermo!!- le gritaba el hombre- ¡¡No puedo!!- Le gritó ella -¡¡Claro que puedes, Joham lleva siglos cometiendo aberraciones contra la raza… el no puede seguir existiendo y ningún otro vampiro que siga sus pasos, puede vivir, crear híbridos es una aberración no solo contra la naturaleza, si no, contra Dios, además se que los Vulturi lo están buscando y no con las mejores intenciones… pero nosotros debemos encontrarlo primero, es nuestro deber… tu obligación- Le recordó la voz masculina firmemente_" y Nuevamente las voz se fue haciendo más suave, más baja hasta desaparecer completamente.

-Hay más como tu ¿verdad?- Pregunto Nina casi inconsciente, no entendía por que ella sabia sobre los híbridos, por que sabia sobre vampiros, no era lógico.

-Si, somos pocos, pero hay más, no soy la única- Acepto Nessie intrigada- ¿Pero tu como sabes que hay más?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Recordé una conversación con alguien, era como si estuviera escuchando una canción, por que no había ninguna imagen, pero me decía que un Joham hacia eso y que debía buscarlo, por que unos Vulturi lo estaban buscando también… esto no tiene lógica…- Razono la pelirroja- Siento que se más de lo que realmente recuerdo y entiendo-

-Creo que tienes razón, y creo que tú por alguna razón, sabias de nuestro mundo secreto… por que los Vulturi son como la realeza de los vampiros… y son muy peligrosos- Le aclaro Nessie en voz muy baja para que nadie escuchara.

-Así que no estoy tan loca- Dijo la pelirroja con cierto alivio- Necesito que me cuentes más, sobre todo… esto tal vez me ayude a recordar- Le pidió la joven clavando sus ojos esmeralda en la castaña.

-La verdad, yo tampoco se mucho, creo que yo también eh vivido algo engañada-Reconoció Nessie recordando lo de Jacob- Pero se de alguien que va aclarar todas nuestras dudas- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-El ángel ¿verdad?-dedujo la pelirroja.

-Si, pero estoy segura que estando aquí el no va poder hablar, necesito salir de casa, y para eso necesito tu ayuda-Le advirtió Nessie levantándose de la cama- Te voy a traer ropa, vas a bajar- Le anuncio la castaña, Nina asintió y también salto de la cama.

Después de un largo tiempo las dos jóvenes se encontraban vestidas y dispuestas a salir, Nina se veía aun más hermosa vestida con la ropa de Nessie, aunque le quedara un poco grande ya que la pelirroja era mucho más delgada y baja que la castaña, eso no ocultaba su belleza, su larga cabellera roja que caía como una cascada de fuego hasta su cintura; pero en el camino se encontraron a Jasper que pudo sentir el nerviosismo de su sobrina.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer?- Pregunto Jasper acercándose a las dos jóvenes.

-Necesitamos salir… realmente es urgente- Dijo Nessie mirando tiernamente a su tío.

-Si yo permito que salgan Edward me mata, y si el no lo hace, Carlisle terminara el trabajo- Confeso el vampiro acercándose.

-No se preocupe, yo no voy a salir solo Ness, pero necesitamos una distracción, ayúdenos… por favor-Pidió Nina, sin realmente saber si obtendría algo.

-¿Cuánto te demorarías Nessie?- Pregunto Jasper sorprendido de que fuera ayudar a las jóvenes.

-Una hora tal vez menos- Dijo muy esperanzada la castaña.

-¿Y como pensaban lograrlo?- Pregunto curioso el vampiro.

-Pues debido a que todos están más ocupados en otras cosas, me iba a esconder por un tiempo en la biblioteca…- Intento explicar Nina, pero fue interrumpida.

-Por supuesto te ibas hacer pasar por Nessie, para que nosotros pensáramos que la que había huido eras tú, si alguien se percataba, ya que la biblioteca es tu lugar favorito- Entendió Jasper dándole algo de crédito al plan, aunque no dejaba de ser bastante defectuoso.

-Algo así…. Cúbrenos tío… por favor- Le pidió Nessie, tal vez esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que Jasper pudiera hablar a solas con la misteriosa joven.

-Tienes 40 minutos, si no estas aquí a la 5:58pm, te acuso, y por supuesto negare todo conocimiento… ¿entendido?- Pregunto el vampiro Nessie se inclino para besarlo en la mejilla.

-Eres un sol- Le dijo la castaña antes de salir corriendo por la puerta a una gran velocidad.

-¿Así que usted es…?- Pregunto la pelirroja con cierta sorpresa, sabia que era uno de los tíos de Ness, pero en su mirada había algo familiar, algo conocido, algo que le recordaba algo de ella misma, pero no sabía con exactitud que era.

-Jasper Whitlock Hale, el tío de Nessie y el esposo de Alice- Respondió el vampiro mientras con el brazo la guiaba a la biblioteca. Los dos entraron con cierto silencio, y el vampiro cerro la puerta sin saber de que hablar.

-¿Y que tal la vida de vampiro? ¿Usted vive hace mucho tiempo?- pregunto la pelirroja para romper el silencio. Jasper la miro entre sorprendido y horrorizado, ¿_Por que ella sabia que eran vampiros? ¿Y por que no estaba horrorizada con la idea_?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto el vampiro acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Ness me lo dijo… no pensé que fuera un secreto- Se defendió la joven.

-¿Y por que no tienes miedo?- Pregunto estupefacto, definitivamente esta joven poseía algo muy especial, podía sentirlo.

-La verdad… se que no me harían daño- Dijo apresuradamente la pelirroja, pero Jasper sabia que le estaba mintiendo, había vivido demasiado como para saber cuando alguien le mentía.

-Puedes confiar en mí, las estoy ayudando, soy amigo- Le dijo tranquilizadoramente el vampiro.

-No se si realmente deba…- Dijo con cierta duda la joven, pero por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en ese vampiro.

-No te preocupes lo que digas no saldrá de aquí- Le aseguro Jasper realmente intrigado.

-Ness y yo pensamos, que antes de mi accidente ya sabia sobre vampiros, recordé algo sobre un Joham que debía encontrar antes que los Vulturi, aunque no recuerdo quienes son, pero Ness me explico, así que creo que de alguna forma, yo estaba conectada a su mundo- Explico algo bajo la pelirroja con cierto miedo de que pensara que ella estaba mintiendo.

-Joham… ¿Por qué debías buscar a Joham?- pregunto el vampiro recordando donde antes había escuchado ese nombre, el nombre que tal vez había evitado un enfrentamiento con los Vulturi nueve años atrás.

-¿Sabe quien es?- pregunto la pelirroja con cierta emoción.

-Es un vampiro que… la verdad nunca lo conocí- Dijo finalmente Jasper sin poder explicar coherentemente quien era realmente Joham.

-No tiene que protegerme, yo se que es un vampiro que se reproduce con humanos ¿pero usted de donde lo ha escuchado?- Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Hace nueve años cuando Nessie era aun una bebe, los Vulturi vinieron a hacer cumplir las normas por que pensaron que las habíamos quebrantado, que habíamos creado un niño inmortal a sabiendas de que era prohibido- Explico Jasper recordando ese día- Pero había una tribu que había sido creada por este Joham, de seres como Nessie, y así pudimos demostrar a los Vultuti que no habíamos quebrantado ninguna norma y que Ness no era un peligro para el secreto- Concluyó el vampiro viendo los ojos verdes de la pelirroja que estaban perdidos en la historia.

-Secreto…el secreto- Repitió Nina, dejando a su mente volar nuevamente una idea vino a su cabeza, aunque parecía certeza –La única norma es guardar el secreto… es la única garantía de sobrevivir a este mundo… ese fue el pacto- Dijo inconscientemente la pelirroja, sintiendo esas palabras verdaderas.

-¿Qué dices?- Le pregunto Jasper concentrándose en la parte del pacto, el jamás había pensado por que los vampiros debían guardar su identidad en secreto, al final ellos eran más poderosos que un humano ¿_Entonces por que debían esconderse_?

-No se, pero es verdad- Confeso la pelirroja sin esperar que su palabras tuvieran sentido- Creo que cada vez que escucho algo sobre su especie, recuerdo cosas sobre la mía, sobre mi pasado y la misión que tenia- Le conto Nina.

-Algo me dice que tú sabes más sobre nosotros, que nosotros mismos- razono Jasper fascinado, ella sabia la verdad sobre su especie, lo que realmente le daba poder a los Vulturi, la verdad sobre las reglas, y la necesidad del secreto.

Mientras tanto Nessie llegaba al hospital, nunca había ido allí, su padre jamás la dejaba salir en público decía que podría ser peligroso. La castaña llego a la recepción del hospital y se acerco a la secretaria que estaba allí.

-Buenas tardes ¿Dónde podría encontrar al Dr. Cullen?- pregunto muy amable aunque con un patético asentó ruso, la verdad ella aun no dominaba bien ningún idioma.

-¿Para que lo busca?- Pregunto curiosa la secretaria sin poder ignorar la belleza de Nessie.

-Algo personal y urgente- Aclaro la castaña con cierta desesperación -¿Dónde esta?- volvió a preguntar.

-En este momento esta con un paciente, tiene que esperar- Le informo algo celosa la enfermera, imaginándose millones de explicaciones de por que esta hermosa joven buscaba al hermoso Dr. Cullen.

-¿Dónde esta? Es urgente- Repitió algo molesta.

-Tiene que esperar allí- Le indico de muy mala gana la secretaria, casi como si estuviera celosa de Nessie.

-Esta bien- Se resigno la castaña sentándose en la silla, mientras su furia aumentaba.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- Pregunto la voz de un hombre sentándose al lado de Nessie ella lo miro e inmediatamente sintió un respiro de paz.

-La verdad no- Respondió sinceramente la joven.

-¿Quiere hablar?- Le pregunto el hombre que tenia el cabello blanco y una barba que cubría su rostro, ojos verdes, y estaba cubierto por una sotana negra.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que este cap les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se titula "Imprimación", Nessie sabrá la historia completa sobre su futuro, y Nina comienza a demostrar más habilidades. **

**Hasta el**** próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡****No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Imprimación

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-¿Quiere hablar?- Le pregunto el hombre que tenia el cabello blanco y una barba que cubría su rostro, ojos verdes, y estaba cubierto por una sotana negra._

**Capitulo 7: Imprimación **

-¿Por qué quiere escucharme?- Pregunto Nessie disfrutando de la tranquilidad que el hombre emanaba.

-Escuchar a las personas es algo innato de mi trabajo- Le respondió el hombre con una dulce sonrisa, formándose una graciosa arruga en la frete.

-¿Es psicólogo… o medico…?- Pregunto Nessie relajándose completamente.

-Tengo algo de los dos, pero yo curo el alma ¿Cómo esta tu alma hoy?- Pregunto el hombre mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Triste… con rabia, ¿Por qué si las personas dicen que te aman te mienten?- Pregunto la castaña sin dejar la tranquilidad, pero en el fondo aun había dolor, mucho dolor.

-El amor se demuestra de diferentes formas… a veces la mentira es una de ellas, las personas que más nos aman, no nos miente para lastimarnos, si no, tal vez para protegernos… todos hemos mentido, y eso no nos hace malas personas, aunque no sea correcto- Le dijo el hombre posando su mano sobre las manos de Nessie.

-¿Entonces tengo que aceptarlo y quedarme callada?- Cuestiono la castaña, negándose que tenia que resignarse.

-Jamás, nunca te pueden obligar hacer nada que tú no quieras, ni aceptar lo que no quieres… pero cuando se trata de las personas que amamos hay que llenarse de mucha paciencia y comprensión, ellos intentan que no suframos, pero a veces esa sal es necesaria en la vida, y esa es la lección que más cuesta aprender- Le comento el hombre volviendo a recuperar su sonrisa.

-Pero no creo que usted le haya mentido a nadie- Le dijo la castaña.

-Inclusive yo eh mentido a las personas que más amo y más me aman… intentando protegerlas tal vez les cause más daño y por eso estoy pagando un precio muy alto… no juzgues cruelmente a quienes te mienten, busca sus razones- Le pidió el hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto Nessie curiosa, realmente esas palabras estaban haciendo eco en su cabeza, parecía que el no le mentía.

-Soy sacerdote, realmente soy cardenal- Le respondió el hombre levantando su mano y ofreciéndola a modo de saludo, en su dedo anular se podía observar un anillo con un extraño símbolo, pero la castaña no prestó mucho atención –Soy el padre _François- Se presento finalmente el hombre._

_-Nessie- Dijo la joven con mucha curiosidad- ¿Realmente usted es padre de alguien?- Pregunto con cierta suspicacia. _

_-Si, realmente lo soy… Nessie ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la iglesia católica?- Pregunto el hombre con animo de indagar. _

_-Claro eh leído sobre ella por las cruzadas, templarios, la santa inquisición ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto curiosa. _

_-Así que solo has escuchado la parte fea de la historia, y supongo que tampoco has sido criada en ninguna fe ¿verdad?- Pregunto el padre, manteniendo la tranquilidad._

_-Mi abuelo intento enseñarme sobre Dios, pero mis padres decidieron que no era bueno para mi, y el dejo de enseñarme… aunque dijo que ahora rezaría más, por que tenia más personas por las que hacerlo- Le comento la castaña, de alguna extraña forma este hombre le despertaba mucha confianza, al igual que Nina. El sacerdote busco en el bolcillo de la sotana hasta sacar una cadenita plateada. _

_-Mira- Le dijo el padre entregándole la cadenita que era muy parecida a la que le habían encontrado a Nina –Guárdala, y cuando te sientas sola reza… eso le dará fuerza a tu alma- Le dijo sinceramente el hombre. La castaña lo recibió y lo miro unos instantes._

_-Pero yo no se rezar- Confeso muy avergonzada la castaña._

_-La mejor forma de rezar, es abrir tu corazón a Dios… el siempre esta escuchando, así que tienes que abrir el corazón para oírlo- Le comento amablemente el sacerdote- Tu tienes una gran misión en este mundo, y vas a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, para poder ayudar a los demás- Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa. _

_-Gracias- Le dijo Nessie guardo el rosario en su bolcillo. _

-Ahora tengo que retirarme, mucha suerte, y que Dios te acompañe hija- Le dijo el sacerdote levantándose de la silla.

-¿Si lo vuelvo a necesitar usted va estar aquí?- Pregunto Nessie.

-Voy a estar aquí por un largo tiempo… si me necesitas habitación 238- Le dijo antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos, estaba analizando todo lo que el padre le había dicho.

-Buenas tardes ¿La habitación 238 en que dirección queda?- Pregunto un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años, alto delgado y con unas gafas redondas grandes, casi le cubrían el rostro, el cabello negro era corto pero un mechos el tapaba parte de la frente y llevaba consigo una enorme maleta, Nessie se quedo muy concentrada viendo al hombre hasta cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-¿Ness que haces aquí?- Pregunto Carlisle a sus espaldas sorprendido de ver a su nieta allí, mientras la joven se giraba para verlo, fue inevitable que se concentrara en los azules ojos de su abuelo, pero ese no era el momento para eso, ese día obtendría todas las respuestas que buscaba.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo firmemente la castaña.

Carlisle guio a la joven hasta su oficina donde podrían hablar a solas, con más calma, aunque el medico aun no podía creer que su nieta estuviera allí sola, seguramente su hijo no sabia nada, por que si lo supiera ya estuviera allí para llevársela.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Carlisle cerrando la puerta y sentándose en su escritorio.

-Realmente estoy muy enojada…- Dijo la castaña intentado llenar sus pulmones de aire que en ese momento le hacia tanta falta –Desde… por que…- la joven no encontraba las palabras adecuadas -… de que mi vida este llena de mentiras…- simplifico- Pero lo que realmente me duele es que tu me hayas mentido- Le dijo Nessie por fin descargando la frustración que sentía, aunque a pesar de la desesperación sus palabras sonaban muy tranquilas.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿De que hablas?- Pregunto el medico muy confundido, intentando deducir que era lo que se refería su nieta.

-De que mi destino es casarme con Jacob… y tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada- le reclamo las castaña, sin furia, pero sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-Yo comprendo que todos me mintieran… pero tu más que mi abuelo… eres mi mejor amigo… ¿no crees que merecía la verdad?- Le pregunto la joven mientras su voz se entrecortaba debido a la rabia.

-Tienes razón, tu mereces la verdad, pero no dicha por mi- Le aclaro el medico comprendiendo toda la rabia que debía estar sintiendo su nieta –Nessie aunque yo te quiera demasiado, como si fueras mi propia hija… no lo eres, y aunque este o no de acuerdo con las decisiones que toma tus padres… debo respetarlas… ellos son tus padres… y no puedo intervenir… eres una niña inteligente… intenta entenderme- Le explico Carlisle, intentando hacerle entender a su nieta que el no tomaba las decisiones sobre su vida, si no, eran sus padres.

-Yo se que no es tu culpa… y en el fondo tampoco de mis padres, ellos no quieren que sufra… pero… ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmela?- Pregunto dejando de lado la frustración.

-Eso es algo que debes preguntarles a ellos- Le respondió Carlisle no queriendo intervenir en las decisiones de su hijo, por que si lo hacia, tenia que eso causara un nuevo problema en su casa, y con lo de Nina era suficiente por el momento.

-Necesito la verdad… y la necesito ahora- Le pidió la castaña mirándolo directamente a los ojos que nuevamente eran de un oro resplandeciente.

-¿Realmente crees que yo soy el correcto para decírtela?- Le pregunto el medico inseguro, el no sabia si era correcto, que precisamente fuera él quien destrozara la vida que Edward y Bella cuidadosamente habían creado para su nieta.

-Se que tu jamás me mentirías… creo en ti… por favor- Le pidió nuevamente la joven, Carlisle se sintió sin salida, pero ya no iba a ocultar más la verdad, era tiempo de que Nessie supiera la verdad completa, aunque esto pudiera causar la tercera guerra mundial en su casa.

Mientras que en la mansión Cullen Nina y Jasper se encontraban en silencio, tal vez la impaciencia de que Nessie no regresara comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente, o lo incomoda que se sentía Nina si Nessie no estaba con ella.

-¿Qué estas sintiendo?- Pregunto Jasper curioso, ya que por más que lo había intentado no podía sentir a Nina, no sabia si era sincera o si mentía era como si ella tuviera un escudo que la protegiera.

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?- Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja clavando sus ojos verdes en el vampiro.

-Por que no siento tus emociones… es muy extraño- Dijo el vampiro totalmente intrigado.

-¿Por qué debería sentir mis emociones?… Pensé que eran privadas- Respondió ingenuamente Nina sin entender.

-Nessie no te dijo que alguno de nosotros tenemos dones- Le dijo el vampiro sorprendido de que su sobrina hubiera olvidado ese detalle.

-¿Cómo así que dones?- Pregunto mientras obligaba a su mente recordar algo.

-Si… por ejemplo yo puedo controlar las emociones de los demás, Edward lee mentes, Nessie puede dejar ver sus pensamientos a otros… cosas así, lo más fuerte que tuvimos en vida trasciende a esta existencia- Le explico el vampiro.

-¿Y el ángel que habilidad tiene?- Pregunto curiosa Nina, recordando a su bello ángel, que para ella era su salvador.

-El trajo su compasión a esta existencia… no todas las habilidades son tan físicas como la mía o Edward- Explico Jasper.

-La compasión es un extraordinario don… si hubiera más compasión en el mundo las cosas tal vez serian mejor- Dijo amablemente Nina mirando por la ventana el blanco campo que se extendía ante ellos.

-Si, tienes razón- Coincidió Jasper pero aun tenia muchas preguntas -¿Qué fue lo que paso en el baño?- Pregunto repentinamente, la pelirroja clavo la mirada en sus pies, ella también se lo quería explicar, pero no entendía.

-No lo se… ¿Usted tiene alguna teoría?- Pregunto Nina con curiosidad intentando volver ese espantoso momento en algo que debía investigar, no algo que le había sucedido a ella.

-Ninguna, si esto es nuevo para ti… imagínate para nosotros- Le respondió el vampiro mientras Nina miraba nuevamente por la ventana.

–Ness ya viene- Dijo acercándose a la ventana para abrirla, Jasper se sorprendió por que su sobrina aun se encontraba lejos, ningún humano la hubiera sentido, pero Nina al parecer no era un humano. La pelirroja se acerco a la ventana que estaba algo congelada debido al frío así que empezó a ejercer más fuerza sobre esta.

-Déjame y yo la abro- Ofreció Jasper.

-Yo puedo… se que puedo- Dijo la pelirroja volviendo a ejercer más fuerza hasta que de un momento a otro arranco la ventana, y ella se quedo con el marco entre sus manos, sorprendida, al igual que Jasper mientras Nessie entraba por el amplio orificio que había quedado en la pared.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto Nessie viendo a Nina. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza intentando sobre poner el marco nuevamente en la pared.

-Nina déjalo así… diré que fui yo- Dijo Jasper para tranquilizar a la pelirroja, por que aunque no sentía sus emociones, podía ver en sus ojos que se sentía mal por los daños causados.

-Deja así Nina, mejor volvamos a la habitación antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que salí- le dijo la castaña tomándola del brazo y jalándola hasta la puerta –Tío eres un sol, muchas gracias- le susurro la joven antes de partir. Jasper quedo sorprendido así que la pelirroja estaba desarrollando súper fuerza.

Las dos jóvenes llegaron ala habitación, Nessie tenia los ojos totalmente rojos conteniendo las lagrimas, esta enojada con el mundo, aun no podía creer las palabras de su abuelo y la explicación sobre la "_imprimación_" que se unían a las palabras "_irrevocable, irremediable… para siempre_" que para Nessie significaba "_Sin salida_"

-Ness ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo el ángel?- Pregunto la pelirroja sentándose al lado de la castaña que simplemente la abrazo y se ataco a llorar.

No supo bien cuanto tiempo Nessie había estado llorando, pero Nina solo la abrazó no sabia que decir, por que no sabía que era lo que causaba tanto dolor en el corazón de su amiga. Pero Nina tenia claro que debía estar ahí para Nessie, que lloro hasta quedarse sin más lagrimas, sin más dolor.

-Lo siento… pero necesitaba desahogarme- Se disculpo Nessie limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.

-No te preocupes, ¿Pero que paso?- Le pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja.

-Me dijo que cuando yo era bebe… que Jacob se imprimió conmigo… y que no hay nada que pueda hacer- Dijo la castaña entrecortadamente sin sentido. Nina la miro unos minutos.

-Imprimación… es una condición involuntaria de los hombres lobos para escoger a la pareja perfecta… que en principio es irrevocable, innegable, incurable…- Dijo Nina recordando el significado de la palabra, que antes ya había escuchado prácticamente la recordaba como una lección.

-Así que sabes lo que es, entonces entenderás que jamás podre elegir mi pareja, por que el cosmos ya eligió por mí… y no tengo salida, y no digo que Jacob no sea un buen hombre… lo es… pero me hubiera gustado elegirlo yo… no que eligieran por mi- Confeso melancólicamente la castaña recostando se cabeza en el hombro de Nina.

-Aunque la imprimación sea incurable en principio… hay una forma de romper el lazo creado- le dijo Nina obligando a que la joven levantara la vista.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto muy interesada la castaña.

-Con un sentimiento más fuerte… si te enamoras verdaderamente de otra persona, automáticamente el lazo se rompe, para el hombre lobo, pero no para ti- Le dijo Nina recordado esas palabras como si las estuviera leyendo de algún libro.

-¿Cómo así?- pregunto Nessie intentando comprender las palabras de su amiga.

-Es como si estuvieras enamorada de dos personas, solo que a una la quieres más- Simplifico la pelirroja, pero para Nessie eso no era un consuelo, la perspectiva no mejoraba, al final volvía a quedar… sin salida.

-Eso no se escucha mucho mejor… así que mi única salida, es enamorarme de otra persona… como lo hizo mi madre y romperle nuevamente el corazón a Jacob… que maravilla de familia- Dijo Nessie sintiendo totalmente derrotada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre en todo esto?- Pregunto la pelirroja curiosa.

-Que eso es la peor parte de todo… mi madre y Jacob tuvieron algo… ella casi deja mi padre por el…- Dijo Nessie sintiendo una nauseas.

-Tienes razón eso se escucha enfermo… "_si no me quedo con la madre, me quedo con la hija_"… definitivamente eso no tiene ningún lado sano- Dijo la pelirroja con cierta gracia- Pero tiene un lado positivo- finalizo analizando la situación.

-¿Cuál?- Cuestiono Nessie no encontrando ninguno.

-Tu madre y tu podrán hablar de cómo besa el muchacho… así que nunca les faltara tema de conversación- Resolvió la pelirroja logrando una sonrisa de Nessie.

-Eres asquerosa… como dices eso… no inventes…- le pidió Nessie recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, mientras las dos no paraban de reír –Gracias… me has subido el animo… aunque de forma extraña- Le dijo sinceramente.

-Conmigo todo es extraño… pensé que ya lo sabias- Dijo Nina sin dejar de reír, y las dos siguieron haciendo bromas por lo que quedaba de la tarde, y un poco de la noche.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que este cap les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se titula "Aro", lentamente la verdad se esta develando. **

**Hasta el**** próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡****No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Aro

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-Conmigo todo es extraño… pensé que ya lo sabias- Dijo Nina sin dejar de reír, y las dos siguieron haciendo bromas por lo que quedaba de la tarde, y un poco de la noche_.

**Capitulo 8: Aro… **

Carlisle llego algo preocupado a la casa, pero intento sacar de su mente la conversación que había tenido con Nessie, los dos habían decidió guardar el secreto hasta que Edward y Bella decidieran decirle la verdad a su hija, para no causar una pelea innecesaria, pero el medico había quedado muy preocupado, realmente le asustaba el estado en el que se encontraba su nieta, ya que al dejar el consultorio la había visto realmente mal, pero cuando llego a la cocina para saludar a Esme, sintió risas en la parte superior de la casa, eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?- Le pregunto Esme, mientras Carlisle depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Muy tranquilo- Respondió el medico mientras veía como su esposa estaba cocinado para su nieta y su invitada.

-¿Por qué otra vez tienes los ojos azules?- Le pregunto Esme mirándolos detenidamente.

-No se, al parecer ese es mi color ahora- Dijo el medico queriendo cambiar el tema-¿Dónde están Edward y Bella? No los sentí cuando llegue- Dijo el medico ya que había sentido a Alice y Jasper en la biblioteca y a Rosalie y Emmett en la sala, pero nada de su hijo y su nuera.

-Salieron en la tarde, y aun no han vuelto, seguro están pasando algún tiempo juntos- Razono dulcemente Esme mientras Jacob entraba a la cocina con el cabello mojado- Estabas jugando en la nieve otra vez- Le dijo Esme girándose para ver al licántropo –Con tanto frío que esta haciendo no es sano- Le advirtió la vampira.

-Es mejor que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada… desde que esa muchacha esta aquí todos me ignoran… especialmente Nessie- Soltó el hombre lobo con cierto rencor.

-Jacob, debes comprender Nessie, nunca había estado tan cerca a ninguna persona que no fuera de esta familia, ahora tiene una amiga, déjala que disfrute de esta nueva etapa de su vida… todos necesitamos a una persona que nos escuche- Le aclaro el medico con tranquilidad.

-Yo también la escucho- Susurro Jacob intentando defender su punto.

-Pero no es igual, tranquilízate muchacho- le pidió Carlisle -Yo voy a subir a verlas- dijo para no tener que escuchar más las quejas sin sentido de licántropo, subió las escaleras y cada vez escuchaba más fuertes las risas de las jóvenes incluso la alegría que irradiaba la habitación lo contagio a el y subió con una sincera sonrisa. Entro cuidadosamente en la habitación y vio a las jóvenes en la cama muertas de la risa, y vio como Nina clavaba su esmeralda mirada en el.

-Mi ángel que bien que hayas regresado… ya me hacías falta- Le dijo Nina con una gran felicidad.

-Veo que todo esta bien… ¿verdad Nessie?- le pregunto el medico sentándose en la cama.

-Si ahora todo esta bien-Le aseguro Nessie incrementando su sonrisa.

-Hay cosas que aun debemos discutir, cosas que nos faltaron por hablar- Le anuncio el medico sin perder la sonrisa. Ness se sentó en la cama y lo miro detenidamente.

-Por favor…- susurro la castaña para que solo ellos escuchara –No me digas que Jacob también ando con mi abuela… eso seria aberrante- le pidió la joven, obligando a que todos estallaran en risas por la ocurrencia.

-No… espero que no… por que no serias la única sorprendida…- Le dijo el medico entre las risas- Quería hablar sobre Nina y todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos días… no te preocupes- le aseguro, mientras la puerta se abría con Esme con una gran bandeja de comida.

-Es hora de comer- Le anuncio entrando, y poniendo la bandeja en la cama.

-Pero creo que ahora es hora de comer- Dijo Carlisle intentando controlar la risa, mientras Esme los veía sin comprender que era los que les causaba tanta gracia.

Mientras que bajo la densa nieve Edward y Bella caminaban regresando a casa, en un silencio casi sepulcral, Bella simplemente caminaba lentamente mientras veía como sus pasos se marcaba en la nieva blanca.

-¿Bella no me vas a volver hablar?- Pregunto Edward no soportando más el silencio de su esposa –Dime algo lo que sea… por favor… no puedo leer tu mente- Le pidió.

-Realmente estoy muy enojada… que me hayas obligado dejar a mi bebe en la casa sola con esa joven que es un peligro… para salir a buscar algo que no encontramos- Le dijo Bella deteniéndose.

-Bella pensé que entre los dos podíamos encontrar algo que a Emmett, Alice o Jasper habían pasado desapercibido… solo quiero encontrar respuestas… ¿Eso es tan malo?- le pregunto el vampiro deteniéndose también.

-¿Por qué no unes fuerza con Carlisle y los dos investigan? Seria mucho más fácil, en vez de continuar con esa guerra sin sentido que le has declarado a tu padre- Le recomendó Bella algo cansada de la actitud de su esposo.

-Yo no le eh declarado ninguna guerra a Carlisle… pero no tengo que estar de acuerdo con todo lo que el hace ¿o si?- Le cuestiono el vampiro algo molesto, eso era lo único que le faltaba que su propia esposa se pusiera de lado del medico.

-No Edward, pero tu actitud demuestra más que un desacuerdo, parece que lo odiaras… ha sido grosero y altanero con el… ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto finalmente Bella, necesitaba alguna explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No creí que pensaras así- le susurro el vampiro sorprendido, nunca pensó que la actitud que tenia a hacia su padre pareciera odio, si el quería mucho a Carlisle como un verdadero padre.

-Te aseguro que no soy la única que piensa eso… ¿Qué te pasa?... Dime y entre los dos buscaremos una solución- Le dijo tiernamente la vampira acercándose a su esposo para tomar sus manos.

-Me da vergüenza decirlo- Acepto finalmente Edward que en el fondo sabia perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba, la verdadera razón de su actitud.

-Que te de vergüenza con un desconocido lo entiendo… pero soy tu esposa la mujer que te ama y a la cual amas… dímelo- Le pidió nuevamente Bella sin soltar las manos de su esposo y apretándolas contra su pecho.

-Estoy celoso de Carlisle…- confeso bajando la mirada- Feliz… estoy total y completamente celoso de el… de que el tenga una mejor relación con nuestra hija que yo… siento que el me la esta robando… me esta robando su amor… y no puedo lidiar con eso… lo siento no puedo…- Concluyo Edward sintiéndose el peor ser del mundo.

-Edward… tú más que nadie sabes que Ness te adora… pero no puedes pretender que ella viva solo para ti… es normal que se relacione con más personas… y a mi me parece que Carlisle es una maravillosa influencia para ella, que puede aportarle mucho a su vida… pero estoy segura que no lo quiere más de lo que nos quiere a nosotros- Intento convencerle Bella, pero le costaba mucho a Edward sacarse los celos de la cabeza, sabia lo irracionales que eran pero no podía evitar sentirlos.

-Tal vez tienes razón- Sin embargo el vampiro decidió no seguir preocupando a su esposa, prefirió mentirle y hacerle creer que sus palabras habían logrado un cambio, aunque estuviera muy lejos de ello- Creo que debo ser más comprensivo, debo aceptar que Nessie no es de mi propiedad- finalizo el vampiro.

-Se que no es fácil, pero tu eres un maravilloso vampiro- Le dijo Bella dándole un suave beso, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello para profundizarlo.

-Soy muy afortunado- Susurro Edward volviendo a besar a su esposa, tal vez Bella tenia razón y debía analizar seriamente su relación con Carlisle, pero en ese momento ni si quiera podía pensar, solo quería disfrutar de aquel momento de soledad con su esposa.

Mientras que en la mansión Cullen Nina y Nessie habían terminado por fin de comer, ya que Esme les había hecho comida como para un batallón, pero las dos se lo comieron todo con el mayor de los gustos. Después de que terminaron Esme se fuera para dejar a su esposo y a las jóvenes hablar tranquilos.

-Cuéntanos todo lo que sabes, y nosotras te contaremos lo que sabemos-Propuso Nessie que estaba totalmente recostada en la cama mientras pasaba su mano por su barriga que estaba a punto de estallar debido a tanta comida.

-Bueno para empezar, creo que encontramos tu familia… pero es un tema complicado- Anuncio Carlisle sintiéndose nervioso, y aun más cuando los ojos verdes de Nina se clavaron es sus ojos ahora azules.

-¿Qué quiere decir ángel?- Le pregunto Nina sentándose en la cama.

-Encontramos a un Leopoldo Cooper… el y su esposa fueron encontrados en un bosque….- Nina simplemente escucho lo primero repentinamente su mente viajo a través de oscuros caminos tan rápido que casi estaba mareada, y finalmente paro en un amplio bosque:

"_La pequeña estaba corriendo por su vida, mientras algo la perseguía -¿Sabes? Si te mato… el futuro de mi especie estará asegurado y la recompensa será tal… que ni en mil años de existencia podría disfrutarla totalmente- Le susurro su atacante mientras se acercaba a Nina a grandes zancadas, la niña ya estaba muy cansada, y derrotada, se escondió en el interior de un árbol- No te podrás esconder de mi, escucho tu corazón como música en mis oídos… me guía- Le anuncio el hombre tomándola tan fuertemente de los brazos, que la niña pensó que se los iba arrancar y la saco de su escondite –Por favor… no me haga daño… déjeme volver con mis padres… por favor…- Le rogo la niña que estaba toda sucia y su larga cabellera roja se enredaba en su rostro, clavo sus ojos verdes en los rojos de su atacante, que tenia el cabello negro muy largo, por debajo de la cintura, y por el movimiento del aire parecía que flotara, su piel era blanca casi traslucida, y la perfecta sonrisa mostraba los perfectos dientes que estaban manchados de algún liquido rojo que también se escurría a las orillas de sus labios –Ya jamás volverás con tus padres- Le indico el hombre levantando su mano, para mostrarle los cuerpos de sus padres, que ya no se movían, estaban totalmente quietos con la ropa machada de sangre que aun escurría por la heridas que habían en sus gargantas, fue inevitable recordar para Nina lo maravillosos padres que habían sido, pero ahora solo eran dos cadáveres y ella esta a la completa merced de ese hombre que la apretaba fuertemente- Pero no te preocupes… pronto los acompañaras… ese es tu destino- Le aseguro el hombre cambiando con Nina en brazos_" El recuerdo la abandono tan súbitamente que la obligo a buscar oxigeno, se estaba hiperventilando, y su ritmo cardiaco se había elevado alarmantemente, aun no era consiente de su alrededor hasta que sintió la mano de su ángel sobre su frete, era tan fría que rápidamente su corazón nuevamente se tranquilizó.

-Mis padres los asesinaron… un vampiro los mató… ¿verdad?- Le dijo más tranquila Nina, sin embargo sorprendida.

-¿Lo sabes? Pero aun no te lo decía, además ¿Cómo sabes de los vampiros?- Dijo Carlisle algo preocupado.

-Yo le conté sin querer… pero Nina ya sabia sobre nosotros- Le aclaro Nessie preocupada de que su abuelo se enojara.

-¿Cómo así que ya lo sabias?

-Recordé cosas, como Joham… Vulturis… yo sabia ya de esto, pero no tengo miedo Simplifico Nina intentando aun normalizar completamente su respiración.

-¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?- Le pregunto interesado el medico.

-Habrá tiempo para eso, por el momento quiero saber que es lo has encontrado sobre mi… ángel- Le pidió Nina intentando objetivizar lo más posible ese espantoso recuerdo, pero por extraño que sonara, podía sentir perfectamente el miedo que había sentido tantos años atrás. Carlisle al ver la intranquilidad de la joven decidió seguir con los hechos.

-En los periódicos decía, que los encontraron muertos a los tres… pero solo tus padres no tenían sangre- Le informo el medico confirmando la teoría del vampiro –Además en el bosque Jasper, Alice y Emmett encontraron dos maletas, una con armas realmente poderosas y letales, incluso para nuestra especie, y varios pasaportes, y además en todas la armas había un símbolo… que nos llevo a una antigua Orden, la Orden de D'Fray… pero aun no sabemos cual era tu relación con ellos, si es que realmente estas relacionada con ellos- le aclaro el medico, viendo la confusión en los ojos esmeralda de la pelirroja.

-¿Pero eso como explica lo que paso en el baño?- Pregunto Nina intentando organizar toda la información en su cabeza.

-No lo hace, no tengo ni idea de quien era ese sujeto, ni por que quería tu luz- Aseguro el medico sin poder darle un verdadero sentido a todos lo hechos, al parecer aun estaba lejos de completar el rompecabezas.

-¿Cuál hombre?- Pregunto Nessie sin entender a quien se estaban refiriendo.

-Al hombre del espejo… por supuesto- Le aclaro Carlisle.

-¿Cuál hombre del espejo?- Le pregunto confundida Ness no recordaba ningún hombre en ningún espejo.

-El que ataco esta madrugada a Nina- Le recordó el medico desconcertado.

-Yo no vi a nadie en el espejo, simplemente vi que Nina se estaba ahogando y cuando me acerque sentí algo que estaba haciendo presión en su cuello, pero yo no vi a nadie, después tu rompiste el espejo y una fuerza no empujo lejos… pero nunca vi nada- Les conto la castaña horrorizando a Nina y al medico, no entendían como era posible que solo ellos dos lo hubieran visto.

-Es imposible, incluso estaba hablando, decía "_Quiero tu luz, necesito tu luz_". Dijo Carlisle pasando su vista de Nina a Nessie.

-Yo no vi, ni escuche nada- Aclaro firmemente la castaña.

-Pero yo también lo vi- Aseguro la pelirroja, sintiéndose repentinamente cansada.

-Además Edward me conto que estas desarrollando el oído- Recordó Carlisle sabiendo que en ese momento no llegarían a ninguna conclusión.

-No es lo único… también fuerza- Aseguro la pelirroja recordando lo que le había pasado a la ventana de la biblioteca.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido ¿Quién eres realmente Nina?- Cuestiono Nessie, sin encontrar ningún sentido.

-¿A que se dedicaba esa Orden que encontraron?- Pregunto Nina después de un largo silencio, tan incomodo como tenso.

-A matar vampiros- Sintetizo Carlisle sin deseos de mentir. Ahora para Nina todo tenia sentido, el por que tenia que buscar al dichoso Joham para matarlo, eso era parte de su misión, ella tenia que matar vampiros, pero ella jamás seria capaz de hacerle daño a Nessie ni a su ángel- Nina ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el medico al verla tan asustada.

-Yo… jamás podría hacerles daño… lo juro- Le aseguro la pelirroja antes de estallar en lagrimas, ella no sentía que pudiera tener el poder para acabar con otra vida, nunca. Carlisle la abrazo y nuevamente el vampiro la estaba consolando.

-No te preocupes Nina, lo sabemos, como también nosotros sabemos que jamás te lastimaríamos-Le aseguro dulcemente el medico- Nina necesito que me hables del vampiro que mato a tus padres… necesito saber si lo conozco- Le pido entre los gimoteos de la pelirroja.

-Era… blanco, pero no como su familia… su piel… era casi traslucida… y tenia el cabello negro y muy largo… parecía que flotara… y vestía una capa negra… y los ojos era rojos… muy rojos…- le respondió la pelirroja entre los gimoteos ese recuerdo aun le causaba mucho daño. Carlisle no tuvo ninguna duda el vampiro que estaba describiendo Nina era ni más ni menos que Aro.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que este cap les haya gustado y quiero invitar a todos los lectores, a que me escriban sus teorías sobre esta historia, realmente muchos de ustedes ya lo hicieron, pero quiero seguir leyendo teorías. El próximo capitulo se titula "La Maldad", lentamente la verdad se esta develando. **

**Hasta el**** próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡****No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	9. Capitulo 9: La Maldad

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-Era… blanco, pero no como su familia… su piel… era casi traslucida… y tenia el cabello negro y muy largo… parecía que flotara… y vestía una capa negra… y los ojos era rojos… muy rojos…- le respondió la pelirroja entre los gimoteos ese recuerdo aun le causaba mucho daño. Carlisle no tuvo ninguna duda el vampiro que estaba describiendo Nina era ni más ni menos que Aro. _

**Capitulo 9: La Maldad… **

Carlisle había decidió dejar el resto de la conversación para la mañana, ya que Nina esta totalmente exhausta, ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos ya que estaban rojos e inflamados debido a las lagrimas que había derramado la pelirroja.

Aunque al principio le costo un poco de trabajo conciliar el sueño la pelirroja finalmente lo logro aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, y repentinamente a lo lejos pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebe, que la obligo abrir los ojos aunque aun le pesaban, vio directamente el reloj que ante sus ojos cambio 2:59am a 3:00am, aun era muy temprano para levantarse, pero no podía quedarse en la cama, ese llanto la estaba enloqueciendo, así que se sentó en esta, vio que a su lado Nessie dormía plácidamente, eso alegro a la pelirroja, aunque le sorprendía que a pesar de lo fuerte del llanto, su amiga no se despertara.

Se levanto al baño, el cual no tenia espejo aun y Nina lo prefería así, después de todo lo que había pasado la madrugada anterior, no quería ver su reflejo en mucho tiempo, cuando abrió la llave del baño noto que cerca de la tina había una mancha roja en el suelo, la pelirroja atraída por esto se inclino más para observarla mejor, al parecer tenia una forma. Al detallarla mejor, pudo notar que era la huella de un pie, y esa no era la única había; habían más huellas rojas por el baño, eso llamo mucho su atención, abrió la cortina de la tina para ver la causa de las huellas.

Lentamente la abrió y vio que la tina estaba llena hasta el tope de un líquido rojizo, estiro su mano para tocarlo, era espeso, tibio y tenía un olor metálico… Era sangre, la tina estaba llena de sangre, y en la parte superior de la tina vio que algo dorado resaltaba, su mano se estiro para tocarlo tenia la textura del cabello, hundió su mano en la sangre para poder sentir que algo había allí, hundió su otra mano para poder sacar lo que se encontraba en el fondo de la tina. Lo que estaba sacando era pesado y muy grande, cuando logro sacar una parte a flote, pudo ver perfectamente que era un cuerpo boca abajo.

Lo intento girar pero pesaba mucho, al girarlo, pudo descubrir que se trataba de su ángel, hizo uso de toda su fuerza para sacarlo completamente de la tina, pero Carlisle no se movía, pesaba demasiado para ella, pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza logro sacarlo de la tina.

-Ángel ¿Qué te a sucedido?- Pregunto Nina mientras lo sacudía, le dio bofetadas, le pego golpes en el pecho, hizo todo para intentar despertarlo pero todo era inútil parecía muerto. Ahora Nina se encontraba con la ropa toda manchada de sangre y un Carlisle en sus brazos que no reaccionaba, la pelirroja dejo a un lado el cuerpo de Carlisle –Voy por ayuda… todo va estar bien- le susurro levantándose del suelo.

Camino nuevamente hasta la habitación, se movió hasta la cama para intentar despertar a Nessie, pero al tocarla ella también estaba derramando sangre y en su cuello pudo ver una horrible herida. Nina intento aun en esas condiciones levantar a la castaña.

-Ness… despierta… por favor…- Pidió desesperada Nina sin poder contener las lagrimas, por que intentara lo que intentara no podía despertarla, la pelirroja puso su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña para intentar escuchar su corazón, pero no había ningún sonido. Horrorizada salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de ayuda.

-¡¡¡SEÑOR EDWARD… SRA. ESME… JASPER… ALGUIEN POR FAVOR… NECESITO AYUDA…!!!- Gritó desesperada Nina corriendo por la casa, llego a la biblioteca, para encontrar a Jasper con una mujer de cabello corto, en las mismas condiciones que su ángel. Nina no entendía que era lo que había sucedido mientras ella estaba durmiendo, si cuando se acostó todo estaba normal… no podía entenderlo. Busco por toda la casa, pero solo encontró el cuerpo de la Sra. Esme y de la mamá de Nessie en las mismas condiciones, había habido una carnicería y Nina no había podido hacer nada y el llanto del bebe cada vez era más fuerte al punto de ensordecerla, camino sin rumbo por la casa intentando buscar el origen del llanto, nada tenia sentido hasta que inconscientemente llego a la sala, vio un gran y amplio espejo y la imagen de una joven bañada en sangre le atrajo.

Cuando se encontró frente al espejo pudo ver que la joven era ella y que unas delgadas líneas rojas se deslizaban a las orillas de sus labios, de repente bajo la mirada para ver que las huellas de sangre que había encontrado en el baño la habían seguido hasta la sala, pero al fijarse mejor, pudo descubrir que las huellas eran de ella. Nuevamente levanto la vista al gigantesco espejo y pudo verse a si misma con un bebe en brazos que lloraba mientras se lamia los labios para limpiarse la sangre que había en ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al lado de su reflejo se paro Edward y le sonrió.

-Será nuestro secreto- Le susurro Edward manteniendo la sonrisa y los ojos totalmente rojos.

Inesperadamente Nina abrió los ojos, podía sentir el sudor que bajaba por su frente, al fijarse aun se encontraba en la habitación y su mirada viajo hasta la mesa de noche donde el reloj cambio de 2:59am a 3:00am, la pelirroja se asusto, todo estaba pasando como en su sueño… ¿_Y si no era un sueño_? ¿_Y si ella realmente le había hecho daño a los Cullen_? Nina tomo la determinación de levantarse de la cama, pero no pudo, una mano en su frente se lo impidió.

-¿Nina estas bien?- Le pregunto dulcemente Carlisle que se encontraba a su lado, el medico después de la larga conversación, había decidido por esa noche quedarse a cuidar a las dos jóvenes.

-Tengo que alejarme de ustedes… les voy hacer daño- Le dijo Nina aun luchando para levantarse de la cama.

-Nina tranquilízate… solo fue una pesadilla- Le insistió el medico teniendo que utilizar casi toda su fuerza para controlarla, y obligarla a que se quedara en la cama- Vas a despertar a Nessie si no te controlas- le advirtió en un susurro. Finalmente Nina se rindió y abrazo a Carlisle con mucha fuerza.

-Pero… era tan real… aun siento la sangre en mis manos…- Le dijo la pelirroja aun temblando y llorando, mientras levantaba sus manos. Carlisle pudo sentir como el olor de la sangre se estrellaba en su cara.

-Por Dios estas sangrando- le dijo el medico mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al baño para examinarla mejor. Cuando encendió la luz, pudo ver a Nina que estaba lavada en sangre y un fino hilo se deslizaba por las orillas de su boca. El medico inmediatamente comenzó a buscar la posible herida por donde la sangre estaba saliendo, pero no encontraba ninguna fuente. Nina no estaba sangrando… aunque eso no tuviera lógica. Le quito cuidadosamente la ropa empapada en sangre, mientras la joven no dejaba de temblar y llorar. Abrió la ducha y la intento meter en la tina para lavar la sangre pero la joven se aferro a el fuertemente.

-No voy a… entrar… ahí…- Le advirtió la pelirroja con pánico.

-Nina, no te preocupes… estoy aquí- Le dijo el medico intentando tranquilizarla.

-Antes también estaba ahí- Le dijo la pelirroja enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del medico, recordando como lo había encontrado en su sueño.

-Nina solo fue un sueño- Le recordó el medico abrazándola.

-No… era una premonición… el mal ha entrado en la casa… voy hacer la perdición de su familia…-Volvió advertir la joven desesperada.

-Yo estoy seguro que tu jamás nos lastimarías… tan seguro como que yo jamás te lastimaría- Le aseguro el medico, Nina levanto la cabeza y concentro sus ojos esmeralda en los azules de Carlisle, la joven levanto la mano y la poso en el rostro del vampiro.

-Eres tan hermoso… tan perfecto… no merezco su compasión…- Le susurro la joven casi hipnotizada.

-Yo no siento compasión hacia ti- Le aseguro con una débil sonrisa.

Nina lentamente se acerco al medico, solo quería tenerlo cerca, lo más cerca que pudiera de su ángel. Lentamente unió sus labios con los de el, no es que estuviera buscando, ni esperando nada, pero solo quería intentarlo, intentar tenerlo cerca a ella. El simple contacto obligo a Carlisle atraer a la pelirroja más hacia el, era una fuerza más poderosa que el, en sus cuatrocientos años nunca había sentido una necesidad tan tangible ni siquiera se asemejaba a la que había sentido por la sangre de Nina. Unieron sus labios lentamente, en una perfecta sincronía, pero inmediatamente el medico se separo de la joven violentamente, no entendía que era lo que le había sucedido, no comprendía de donde había surgido ese momento de debilidad, el era un hombre casado, amaba a su esposa, a su familia, el jamás les haría daño de esa forma.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo Nina totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada, no comprendía por que había hecho eso, realmente ella admiraba mucho a su ángel… eso era todo, o eso era lo que ella creía.

-No te preocupes… nada paso- Le aseguro el medico muy nervioso, sin comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando- Mejor báñate, yo te esperare afuera- le dijo antes de salir del baño y cerrar la puerta. Carlisle se quedo parado junto a la puerta, muy confundido.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Nina?- Le pregunto Nessie despertándose, viendo a su abuelo.

-Nina se esta bañando, deberías entrar ayudarla- Le contesto el medico acercándose a la cama para prender la lámpara de la mesita de noche, cuando vio el reloj estaba marcando 4:00am exactamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto la castaña aun adormilada, levantándose de la cama.

-Ahorita te explicare… por favor ayúdala esta muy nerviosa-Le pidió nuevamente el medico que en ese momento no se sentía en la capacidad de hablar. Nessie solo asintió y entro al baño para ayudar a Nina. Cuando Nessie cerro la puerta vio la ropa ensangrentada de Nina tirada en el suelo, y Nina temblando en la tina.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Nessie acercándose a su amiga.

-Les voy… hacer… daño… yo no quiero… hacerles daño… no quiero…- Repitió Nina entre lagrimas abrazándose las piernas mientras el cabello rojo flotaba en el agua.

-Nina tranquilízate… nadie te puede obligar hacer lo que no quieres… nadie- le aseguro Nessie abrazándola, ni siquiera cuando la pelirroja había estado inconsciente se había visto tan frágil como en ese momento lo estaba. La ayudo a salir de la tina y le puso otra pijama, y se acerco para peinarle el cabello a la pelirroja.

-Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificétur nomen Tuum, adveniat Regnum Tuum, fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra.- Comenzó a susurrar Nina muy despacio separándose de Nessie y uniendo sus manos -Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie, et dimitte nobis débita nostra, sicut et nos dimittímus debitóribus nostris; et ne nos indúcas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amén- Concluyó la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Nessie sin entender las palabras que había pronunciado su amiga.

-Rezando… siento que hace mucho no lo hago- Le respondió la pelirroja con las manos unidas.

-Espera…- Dijo Nessie acercándose al mueble del baño donde habían guardado las pertenecías de Nina, saco el hermoso rosario y se lo entrego a su amiga.

-¿Es mío?- Pregunto con cierta curiosidad, Nessie solo asintió- Hay que rezar- le anunció la pelirroja tomando con gran maestría el rosario -Ave Maria, gratia plena  
Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus et benedictus Fructus ventris tui, Iesus- Hizo un corto silencio esperando que Nessie contestara la oración pero la ver que ella no la sabía continuo- Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen- Nina continuo así repitiendo la oración cincuenta veces, estaba rezando el rosario completo, sabia que en ese momento, más que nunca necesitaba de la gracia de Dios, el mal estaba cerca.

Mientras que en otro lugar muy lejos de la mansión Cullen, en un lujoso salón de paredes blancas y bellas alfombras, y un ostentoso trono dorado al final del salón; se encontraba el más hermoso de todos lo hombres que alguna vez haya pisado la tierra, su cabello rubio que caía graciosamente hasta la cintura, con una piel blanca y unos labios rojos y carnoso, y unos preciosos huequillos que se formaban a cada lado de sus mejillas, además una pobladas pestañas que cubrías los hipnotizantes ojos verdes del hombre. Vestía un costoso traje blanco, acompañado de una camisa también blanca que prácticamente iluminaba el recinto. En su delicada mano se vislumbraba un gran anillo en su dedo anular, con una gran roca roja que parecía que tuviera fuego en el interior, mientras su mano sostenía una copa que contenía un líquido rojizo.

Afuera del gran salón se escuchan unos fuertes golpes, que llamo la atención del hombre, quien se sentó en un trono digno de un rey.

-Adelante- Indico con una perfecta voz, profunda, varonil, y perfectamente educada. Las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron para darle paso a un hombre que se arrastraba en el suelo, su piel era totalmente negra como si se hubiera quemado al punto de carbonizarse. Lentamente la criatura comenzó arrastrase por el gran salón hasta llegar frente el hombre, manteniendo siempre la mirada en el suelo.

-Mi señor… no soy digno de estar ante usted- Se disculpo con una voz casi adolorida.

-Nadie lo es, pero a que debo esta grata visita Vladimir Maiakovsky- Le cuestiono el hombre, mientras la criatura, miraba de reojo con sus ojos azul eléctrico, al precioso hombre que estaba frente a el.

-Escuche mi señor, que usted estaba buscando una joven, que podía vernos- Le dijo la criatura evitando retorcerse del dolor que le producía su estado. El hombre lo miro por varios minutos y sonrió con delicadeza.

-Así que encontraste a Federica, es una chica muy escurridiza- Dijo el hombre rubio pudiendo ver todo en la cabeza de la criatura que estaba a sus pies, la vio defendiéndose en el baño, y a los otros vampiros ayudándola a soltarse, ahora estaba seguro de que debía hacer.

-Mi señor, se encuentra en mi antigua casa… con unos vampiros- Le aseguro la criatura escupiendo algo similar a la sangre, pero mucho más oscura.

-Haz sido bueno Vladimir ¿Qué recompensa deseas?-Le pregunto amablemente el hombre levantándose del trono e inclinándose para ver directamente a los ojos de la criatura que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Libéreme de mi castigo… por favor… ya no quiero seguir quemándome…- Le imploró la criatura mientras el hombre rubio posaba su mano en el rostro de este, proporcionado cierto alivio, al fuego interior que carcomía a Vladimir por dentro.

-Hiciste muchas cosas malas… abusaste de niños… maltrataste mujeres… robaste a tus amigos…- Le recordó el hombre rubio levantando el rostro quemado de la criatura-… Pero esta información es tan valiosa para mí… que te liberare del castigo…- Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que enmarcaba perfectamente los huequillos del hombre rubio, mientras se volvía a sentar en el trono. El hombre rubio lo miro unos últimos instantes antes de levantar la mano. De la nada surgieron unas feroces llamas que consumieron totalmente a la criatura, entre estremecedores gritos que hicieron eco en todo el salón.

Nuevamente las puertas se abrieron y un hombre con la piel blanca casi traslucida y muy hermoso, de cabello negro corto y ojos rojos que vestía una túnica negra, entro y camino hasta el trono donde se arrodillo.

-Mi señor estoy a sus órdenes- Le dijo el hombre con mucha solemnidad.

-Por favor Astaroth… levántate- Le ordeno el hombre –Deja la solemnidades para cuando haya publico… me haz acompañado desde el principio… no es necesario eso- Le dijo mientras el otro hombre se levantaba del suelo.

-Mi señor ¿Es verdad que ya encontró a la descendiente Emmanuel D'Fray?- Le pregunto Astaroth con gran curiosidad. El hombre rubio solo asintió casi imperceptiblemente -¿Qué va hacer ahora? ¿Quiere que me encargue yo? ¿O otra vez va a llamar a Aro?- le pregunto curioso el sirviente.

-No, Aro es un inútil, ya tuvo la oportunidad una vez y la desaprovecho, ahora voy a subir y terminar personalmente con Federica-Le anuncio el rubio, sorprendiendo enormemente al sirviente.

-¿Pero eso no rompería el pacto del secreto?- Pregunto algo estupefacto Astaroth, sin poder creer las palabras de su señor.

-Para nada… ahora que nuestro arcángel favorito esta… digámoslo así "_de vacaciones_", es la tregua que tanto eh esperado y que por fin ha llegado… es tiempo de que mi venganza se consuma -le informo el rubio con una sonrisa triunfante casi macabra, por más belleza que ostentara el hombre rubio, tras sus ojos se podría observar la maldad de su alma.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que les haya gustado; desde el próximo cap me comprometo a dar respuestas que se titula "3:00am", se sabrá el significado de esta hora. **

**Además le deseo un muy Feliz Cumpleaños a Elianna Cullen, que aunque yo se que es mañana no quería que pasara desapercibido, felicidades y que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad!!!**

**Hasta el**** próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡****No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	10. Capitulo 10: 3:00am

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-Para nada… ahora que nuestro arcángel favorito esta… digámoslo así "de vacaciones", es la tregua que tanto eh esperado y que por fin ha llegado… es tiempo de que mi venganza se consuma -le informo el rubio con una sonrisa triunfante casi macabra, por más belleza que ostentara el hombre rubio, tras sus ojos se podría observar la maldad de su alma. _

**Capitulo 10: 3:00am**

Carlisle bajaba las escaleras, buscando a Jasper, ese día no tendría que ir al hospital, así que aprovecharía para ponerse al corriente con su hijo, en ese momento sentía que el era el único en quien podía confiar. Cuando el medico entro en la biblioteca vio que Jasper y Alice estaba arreglando la ventana… aunque el medico no entendía por que.

-Carlisle… no te preocupes te lo puedes llevar, yo terminare de arreglar- Le dijo Alice con una sonrisa viendo que el medico iba allí para buscara a su esposo.

-Gracias, prometo que te lo devolveré- Le aseguro Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Lo se- Aseguro ella también. Jasper sospechaba que el medico quería hablar con el sobre Nina, seguramente había descubierto algo nuevo, así que Jasper camino con Carlisle y los dos salieron de la casa, a una parte alejada de la mansión, para no ser escuchados.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Jasper con suma curiosidad.

-Aro fue quien mato a los padres de Nina- Dijo el medico sin querer darle más largas a la verdad, necesitaba desesperadamente sacar todo lo que tenia adentro antes de que estallara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto el vampiro sorprendido, pero en sabia que Aro tenia que ver con todo el pasado de Nina.

-Nina recordó que un vampiro mato a sus padres, y cuando lo describió, para mi no había duda… es Aro… lo que no entiendo es como Nina pudo escaparse- Se cuestiono el medico intentando organizar todos los hechos ocurridos.

-Pero no es lo único que ha pasado ¿verdad?- Le cuestiono Jasper viendo una intranquilidad en los ojos de su padre, que no era normal.

-Tienes razón… ayer en la madrugada, Nina se despertó bañada en sangre… pero no era de ella… la entre al baño para cambiarla… juro que no se como… pero la bese- Le confeso muy avergonzado Carlisle, pero si no lo decía se iba a ahogar.

-¿Cómo así que la besaste?- Le pregunto Jasper sorprendido, no podía creer que Carlisle el que siempre había sido un techado de virtudes, hubiera hecho algo así.

-No se, fue como si… ella estuviera dentro de mi… y yo tuviera la necesidad de unir esa parte- Intento justificarse el medico, aunque en el fondo sabia que su comportamiento no tenia justificación.

-No se que decirte… jamás me imagine que algún integrante de esta familia estuviera en esa situación… ¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto Jasper intentando entender mejor la situación.

-Es una hermosa mujer, no lo puedo negar… pero yo amo a mi familia- Le aclaro Carlisle.

-Mira Carlisle, yo eh estado con varias mujeres en mi existencia… incluso creí amar a María… hasta que conocí a Alice… ¿No crees que tal vez a ti te este pasando lo mismo?- Le sugirió Jasper intentando entender la situación de su padre.

-Solo se que me siento muy solo… y Esme no se ha ido a ningún lado y con Nina me siento completo- Respondió automáticamente Carlisle, pero después lo pensó mejor- … la verdad no se… toda esta situación es realmente confusa… estoy muy confundido…- Contesto sinceramente.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberla traído?- Le pregunto Jasper.

-No, se que hice lo correcto, simplemente… estoy confundido- Le aseguro el medico- Además la verdad necesito que me hagas un favor, no te saque de casa para hablar de mi crisis matrimonial- Le explico Carlisle.

-Para que soy bueno- Le dijo Jasper intentando dejar el tema atrás, aunque el vampiro jamás había pensado que las cosas estaban tal mal entre sus padres.

-Quiero que investigues el pasado de la casa- Le pidió el medico- Quiero saber sobre los antiguos propietarios, y si alguien a muerto en ella-

-Claro, pero ¿Para que necesitas eso?- Le pregunto sin entender.

-Creo que lo que paso en el baño, esta relacionado con el pasado de la casa… es un presentimiento-Le intento explicar Carlisle.

-Esta bien, como digas, voy ahora mismo a la biblioteca del pueblo, ahí debe estar lo que buscamos- Le dijo Jasper- Ya sabes si necesitas hablar de algo… aquí estoy para escucharte- le recordó antes de partir.

Carlisle volvía a la gran mansión, sabía que en la parte superior lo estaba esperando su nieta y Nina… si quiera podía pensar en ella, no era conveniente en ese momento y menos cuando alguien en la casa podía leer su mente. Llego directamente a su laboratorio necesitaba su computadora y otras cosas antes subir. La tomo y camino hasta la habitación.

-Mi ángel ¿Cómo esta?- Le pregunto Nina al ver entrar en la habitación a Carlisle, ella se encontraba ya arreglada, con precioso vestido rojo de botones en el frente, y estaba terminando de tender la cama.

-¿Dónde esta Nessie?- pregunto el medico con mucha curiosidad al no verla.

-Esta abajo, pensé que la había visto…pero obviamente no- Dijo la pelirroja con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Cómo sigues?- Le pregunto el medico acercándose.

-Aun tengo el presentimiento de que todo va a salir mal- Le aseguro Nina clavando su mirada en el medico y acercándose a el.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro de que nada va a pasar- le aseguro el medico mintiendo hábilmente, el también tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba asechando a su familia.

-El mal ha entrado conmigo… por que quiere destruirme…- Le aseguro la pelirroja posando su cabeza en el pecho de Carlisle.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- Le pregunto el medico curioso, era algo que había olvidado preguntar.

-No importa… fue horrible… ni siquiera quiero recordarlo… pero todo era mi culpa- Le aseguro la pelirroja bajando la mirada.

-No digas eso-Le pidió el medico abrazándola, realmente no quería verla triste.

-El desayuno esta servido- Dijo Nessie entrando en la habitación y viendo a su abuelo y a su amiga abrazados.

-Gracias Ness, mejor baja, yo ya las alcanzo- le dijo el medico separándose de la pelirroja.

-Esta bien- Dijo Nina saliendo por la puerta y dejando solo a Carlisle en la habitación. El medico camino hasta el baño donde aun se encontraba la pijama con sangre, saco un hisopo y lo embadurno con la sangre, tenia que saber de quien era esa sangre, ya que era obvio que no era de Nina.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras el medico atravesó velozmente la sala para dejar la muestra en el laboratorio y camino hasta el comedor donde lo estaba esperando su nieta, Nina, Jacob, Esme y Alice que por primera vez estaba frente a Nina.

-Así que usted es la esposa de Jasper… el es muy amable- le dijo Nina mientras veía como su ángel se sentaba en el extremo inferior de la mesa y abría su computadora.

-Si, el es muy dulce- Concordó Alice fascinada con la belleza de Nina que era casi… angelical.

-¿Carlisle tienes que hacer eso ahora… en la mesa?- le pregunto Esme algo molesta, ya que su esposo ni la había saludado esa mañana.

-¿A alguien le incomoda?- pregunto el medico mientras entraba a google, necesitaba muchas respuestas y tal vez en la red las encontraría.

-Para nada abuelo, trabaja con confianza- Le alentó Ness algo incomoda por tener a Jacob sentado frente a ella, como siempre había sido, solo que ahora que ella sabia la verdad, se sentía diferente, aun le costaba creer que se iba a enamorar de su tío, aunque la castaña siempre lo había querido mucho, casi al mismo nivel de sus padres y su abuelo, le costaba meterse en la cabeza que ellos terminarían juntos, de repente se acordó de sus padres- ¿Abuela mis padres donde están?... desde antier no los veo- Dijo sorprendida, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver alguno de sus padres.

-Ayer estuve hablando con ellos, llegaron a la madrugada, y esta mañana volvieron a salir temprano, y no dijeron nada- le conto Esme intentando poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y Jasper también salió?- Pregunto Nina intentando evitar que el silencio se instalara en la mesa mientras tomaba un gran trago de jugo de naranja.

-Si, salió hacerme un favor- Contesto Carlisle mirando varias paginas, hasta que una llamo su atención:

"El significado de esta hora: Las tres de la mañana es la hora contraria de las tres de la tarde. La diferencia entre las dos es que las tres de la mañana es la hora del diablo que en su afán de imitar a Dios en todo, hizo suya la hora contraria a la muerte de Jesús de Nazaret, las tres de la tarde. También se dice que ha esta hora se abren los portales místicos que permite a los fantasmas y a las personas vulnerables a estos eventos paranormales extender sus poderes. Se dice que muchos videntes utilizan esta hora de la mañana para tener contacto con el más allá y poder ver con más claridad sus visiones, ejemplos claros son el del exorcismo de Emily Rose…" Había mucha más información que el medico paso por alto, y pagina tras pagina, la información no variaba a la primera que había encontrado. El medico que había percatado que todas las cosas raras que le pasaban a Nina le pasaban a las 3:00am, pero lo que había encontrado no explicaba acertadamente los hechos.

-¿Abuelo que estas buscando?- Le pregunto Ness sacando de su ensismamiento al medico.

-Nada importante- Le dijo el medico cerrando la computadora.

-¿Nina como te has sentido en casa?- Le pregunto Alice sin quitarle la mirada ni un instante.

-Bien, todos son tan amables... realmente me siento en casa- Le contesto la pelirroja sinceramente, aunque en el fondo, se sentía realmente mal, todos se habían portado tan bien con ella… y Nina quería robarles a su patriarca, realmente esa no era forma de pagarles su amabilidad.

-¿No te gustaría ser mi barbie hoy?... Por favor- Le pidió Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto con genuina inocencia la pelirroja, logrando que todos sonrieran en la mesa, especialmente Carlisle.

-Tu di que si, y ya veras- Le recomendó Alice muy feliz, Nina miro unos segundo a su ángel y el casi imperceptiblemente le asintió.

-Esta bien… será divertido… ¿verdad?- Cuestiono algo asustada la pelirroja.

-Ya veras como nos vamos a divertir- Le aseguro Nessie pasando su brazo por los hombros de Nina, ya que no quería seguir soportando la mirada penetrante de Jacob por más tiempo, era muy incomodo, ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Vas a venir con nosotras?- Le pregunto algo sorprendida Alice, ya que Nessie era como Bella, le aburría todas esas cosas.

-Por supuesto- Le aseguro la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras al comedor entraba Emmett y Rosalie, cuando Nina los vio, quedo impactada por la belleza de la rubia, tal vez era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, mientras que Emmett le pareció tan grande que la intimido.

-Tía Rosalie- Saludo muy eufórica Nessie saltado a los brazos de la rubia- ¿Dónde habían estado?- les pregunto.

-Por ahí pasando tiempo- Le aseguro Rosalie mirando de reojo a la pelirroja –Así que tu eres la famosa invitada de Carlisle- dijo de forma despectiva.

-Si… soy Nina- Dijo la pelirroja ofreciendo la mano, que fue tomada por Emmett, quien la agito fuertemente.

-Vaya eres muy fuerte- Le aseguro asombrado el vampiro.

-¿Rosa vas a venir con nosotras? Vamos a poner más hermosa a Nina… y de paso vamos a arreglar un poquito a Nessie- Dijo Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pero tía…- Intento refutar Nessie.

-Pero nada- la interrumpió Alice- Debo aprovechar que estas de humor- Le dijo levantándose de la mesa- Vamos que ya tengo varios planes-

-¿Ángel usted no viene?- le pregunto Nina viéndolo muy esperanzada de que las acompañara.

-Jasper- Susurro Carlisle viendo a su hijo entrar al comedor.

-Carlisle… ¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunto Jasper mientras se acercaba a Alice y le daba un discreto beso.

-Claro- Dijo el medico tomando la computadora- Nina será en otra ocasión… pero espero que te diviertas mucho- dijo acercándose a su hijo, y los dos saliendo de la habitación. Caminaron hasta alejarse de la casa, era mejor asegurarse de que nadie los pudiera escuchar.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Le pregunto Carlisle cuando se sintieron seguros.

-Pues la casa estuvo abandonada por más de cincuenta años hasta que tú la compraste en 1978, antes de eso pertenecía a Vladimir Maiakovsky, un científico de la URSS, de muy mala reputación… decía que tenia un particular gusto por los niños, experimentaba con las mujeres de formas humillantes… y todo respaldado por la Unión Soviética, hasta que le robo un dinero a un alto militar, y este alebresto al pueblo que lo termino quemando vivo, en el patio de su propia casa- Le conto Jasper.

-¿Encontraste alguna foto de ese hombre?- le pregunto Carlisle. Jasper asintió y le entrego una fotocopia, Carlisle vio el documento, pero lo que llamo la atención de la imagen, fue los ojos, eran tan claros que parecían blancos en la imagen. Inmediatamente recordó al hombre del espejo, estaba seguro de que era el mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Jasper después de algunos minutos.

-Creo que de alguna forma, Nina me paso parte de sus habilidades, cuando bebí su sangre me cambio- Dijo el medico más seguro de lo que había expresado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto curioso el vampiro.

-Jamás he creído en cosas paranormales… pero el cambio de color de mis ojos, las cosas que eh visto en los últimos dos días…es indudable que algo malo esta pasando… y tenemos que prepararnos- Le aseguro el medico.

-¿Estas seguro?- Le pregunto Jasper preocupado.

-No… es un presentimiento- Contesto Carlisle intentando entender todo lo que estaba pasando- Pero las cosas se van a complicar, es como si pudiera sentir… lo que va a pasar-

-¿Y que es lo que va a pasar?- Pregunto Jasper.

-No lo se… pero presiento que un nuevo enemigo llegara… y será como ningún otro que hayamos enfrentado, y Nina será la clave para acabarlo- Le aseguro el medico muy preocupado.

-Ahora comprendo por que siempre estas tan cargado de emociones… ¿Y crees que la sangre de Nina te dio esa habilidad?- Le pregunto Jasper más afirmando.

-Es la única explicación que tengo ahora- razono el medico, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

-¿Ahora que debemos hacer?-Pregunto Jasper.

-¿Encontraste algo más sobre la orden?- Le pregunto Carlisle queriendo tener toda la información posible antes de intentar nuevamente armar el rompecabezas.

-Nada nuevo realmente, pero hay historias que ubican a la Orden desde el inicio de los tiempos… desde Adam y Eva, pasando por profecías, hasta terminar con el apocalipsis- Le comento Jasper- Separare lo que creo, que es más importante y te lo pasare-

-Te lo agradecería- Dijo Carlisle-Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa- dijo mientras los dos vampiros caminaban hacia la casa.

Mientras que en la casa, Alice estaba terminando de maquillar a Nina, la pelirroja se sentía extraña con todo las cosas que había untado en el rostro y su cabello estaba trenzado formando un gracioso peinado muy elaborado, cada vez que podía verse en el espejo no se reconocía.

-Esta quedando más hermosa de lo que eres Nina- le dijo Nessie, que estaba totalmente feliz, compartiendo esto simples momentos con su familia, aunque se preguntaba donde estaba su madre, era la única que faltaba.

-Si ¿verdad?- Confirmo Alice muy feliz, hasta Rosalie que no decía nada, estaba de acuerdo.

-Si me veo bien, es gracias a ustedes- Dijo la pelirroja muy sonrojada, mirando a Alice, que de un momento a otro ya no la estaba mirando, estaba como perdida, inmediatamente la pelirroja se levanto de la silla muy asustada- ¿Alice que le pasa?-

-Esta teniendo una visión- Le explico Rosalie.

-¿Visión?- Pregunto incrédula Nina mirando a Nessie mientras sostenía a Alice entre sus brazos, y Alice se compuso nuevamente.

-¿Qué viste?- Le pregunto Rosalie parada al lado de Alice, al igual que Nessie.

-Problemas… muerte… dolor…- Dijo Alice, preocupando a todas, mientras sentía como el resto de la familia caminaba a la habitación.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Me encontré con que el capitulo pasado asusto a muchos, no saben lo mucho que me alegra por que eso quiere decir que estoy logrando el efecto buscado…Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado; aun que se que aun queda muchas respuesta por dar poco a poco las voy a ir dando de ahora en adelante. El próximo capitulo es "Ángel", ciertos hechos va a marcar el destino de esta historia. **

**Hasta el**** próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡****No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	11. Capitulo 11:Ángel

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-Problemas… muerte… dolor…- Dijo Alice, preocupando a todas, mientras sentía como el resto de la familia caminaba a la habitación. _

**Capitulo 11: Ángel…**

En ese momento entro a la habitación Edward y Bella, acompañados por Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Esme y Jacob.

-Edward nos dijo que viste algo ¿Qué fue?- Le pregunto Carlisle muy preocupado, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Dos vampiros, están en la zona, y van a causar problemas en el pueblo… una masacre- Le dijo Alice, recordando a los dos vampiros uno rubio de cabello largo increíblemente atractivo y otro de cabello corto negro, que estaban cazando en el pueblo, causando una masacre. Edward vio todo en la cabeza de su hermana y vio lo que iban hacer.

-Debemos encontrarlos y pararlos antes de que lleguen al pueblo, advertirle que este es nuestro territorio ahora-Propuso Edward determinado en evitar la desgracia que se avecinaba, que podía hacer peligrar su anonimato.

-Me parece una buena idea- Acepto Jasper decidió también- Yo creo que deberíamos ir todos- sugirió.

-Carlisle deberías quedarte con Nessie y Nina, no las podemos dejar solas- Sugirió Bella, apretando la mano de su esposo.

-Pero yo también quiero ir… quiero ser útil- Replico Nessie mirando a sus padres.

-Por supuesto que no, te quedaras con Nina y Carlisle, y es una decisión tomada- le advirtió Edward muy serio.

-Esta bien- Dijo Nina muy enojada obligándose a no pensar en nada, ya que no quería comprometer a su abuelo.

Sin más que discutir la familia Cullen se prepara para partir, pero Carlisle no podía alejar ese mal presentimiento que tenia, pero confiaba en que Dios iba a proteger a su familia. Desde la entrada de la mansión Nessie, Nina y Carlisle los despidieron y después entraron.

-¿Ness estas enojada?- Le pregunto Nina acercándose a su amiga.

-En este momento no quiero hablar… voy a estar en la biblioteca, y no quiero ser molestada- Dijo la castaña antes de caminar hasta la biblioteca y tirar la puerta, ese era el único lugar que le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

-Creo que voy a subir a descansar- Dijo Nina sintiéndose muy incomoda.

-Tranquila, yo voy a estar en el laboratorio por si necesitas algo-Le dijo Carlisle antes de el también salir corriendo, no podía confiar en su comportamiento cuando se encontraba cerca a Nina, y era preferible no tentar al destino.

Nessie se sentó y tomo uno de sus libros preferidos "Drácula", eh intento leer, pero estaba tan enojada que ni las letras entraban a su cabeza, aun no podía creer que su padre la siguiera tratando como una niña, si el supiera que ella sabía todo, y que lo había asumido con madurez, pero por el momento esa no era una opción, arriesgaría la frágil relación que había entre su padre y su abuelo. Tenía que sacarse toda esa rabia que sentía. Metió la mano en la chaqueta y sintió algo frio y metálico, saco cuidadosamente el rosario que tan amablemente le había regalado aquel sacerdote, y recordó el lugar donde lo podía encontrar. Ness decidió ir a buscarlo, iba a salir una hora de casa seguramente nadie se daría cuenta, así que se escabullo por la ventana.

Carlisle sintió movimiento en la parte superior de la casa, así que dejo el análisis de la sangre que había en la pijama de Nina, y salió a investigar que era lo que había escuchado. Cuando el medico llego a la sala vio a Nina.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto Carlisle caminando hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de la pelirroja.

-Ness se fue…- Susurro Nina muy preocupada.

-¿Salió?- Le cuestiono el medico, y la pelirroja solo se limito asentir -¿A dónde fue?-

-No lo se- Respondió bajando la mirada la pelirroja -¿Cree que se fue tras su familia?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, Nessie respeta demasiado a Edward, para trasgredir alguna de sus órdenes… se debió ido a otro lado- Razono Carlisle que conocía muy bien a su nieta.

-Tal vez salió a caminar… estaba muy enojada, tal vez intentaba calmarse- Sugirió la pelirroja esperanzada.

-Tal vez, pero si en una hora no esta aquí… a salirnos a buscar- Concluyó Carlisle preocupado por su nieta.

-Es una buena idea- Afirmo la pelirroja, mirando de reojo a su ángel, aun se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento de esa madrugada, pero no se arrepentía, pero sabia que era lo que debía hacer- Necesito… disculparme por mi… comportamiento de esta madrugada… fue totalmente inapropiado…- Dijo entrecortadamente la pelirroja poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-No te tienes que disculpar por nada… fue mi culpa- Aclaro el medico acercándose inocentemente más a Nina, acortando la distancia.

-Creo que si seguimos disculpándonos… no vamos a llegar a ningún lado… hagamos una tregua, y ninguno va a tener la culpa- Propuso la pelirroja enfrentando por primera vez sus ojos verdes con los azules de su ángel.

-Es una gran idea- Acepto el medico acercando más sus labios a los de la pelirroja, mientras el corazón de Nina estaba desbocado.

-Supongo que antes se lo han dicho… pero tiene unos hermosos ojos- le dijo Nina sintiendo como se mezclaba su aliento con el de Carlisle por lo cerca que se encontraban.

-Pero no se comparan con los tuyos- Dijo Carlisle acercando sus labios a los ojos de Nina que instintivamente cerro los ojos para ser besados por Carlisle, que comenzó a bajar lentamente por la nariz, hasta llegar a la boca, Nina no pudo soportar más y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su ángel, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento, que los consumía a los dos en un fuego lento, dolorosamente adictivo y totalmente prohibido.

Nessie llego al hospital caminando rápidamente, para que la secretaria que había conocido el día anterior la reconociera, no quería dar ninguna explicación y se apresuro rápidamente a la habitación 238, donde se encontraba el padre François. Entro en la habitación, y vio al hombre de gafas que había visto el día anterior, y un precioso niño sobre la cama.

-Buenas tardes ¿En que la puedo ayudar?- Pregunto el hombre cerrando la computadora que tenia sobre las piernas.

-Busco al padre François ¿El se encuentra?- Pregunto Nessie sonriendo tontamente al hombre.

-El cardenal debe regresar en cualquier momento, esta fumando un cigarrillo-Le aclaro el joven dejando la computadora a un lado- Pero soy el padre Stephen- Se presento el hombre.

-Soy Nessie- Saludo cordialmente la castaña, fijando su atención en el niño- ¿Quién es el niño?- pregunto curiosa.

-Es un ángel caído- Respondió Stephen, mirando al hermoso niño que estaba sobre la cama, con los perfectos bucles dorados, su piel rosada y sus ojos azules totalmente abiertos.

-¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto la castaña queriendo ignorar la respuesta del hombre.

-Esta en estado catatónico, ni muerto ni vivo… aun no se sabe que lo causo, pero los médicos siguen investigando- Le conto Stephen quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas.

-Realmente parece un ángel descansando- Comento Nessie, fascinada por la belleza del niño.

-Realmente lo es- Aseguro el hombre – En Italia hay una leyenda, que reza, "Cada vez que un ángel caiga en la tierra… cuando despierta, despierta con el un milagro de vida"- Le conto.

-¿Realmente cree en eso?- Le pregunto Nessie algo incrédula.

-Creo que el milagro seria que despertara- Acepto el hombre.

-Tiene razón- Coincido la castaña - ¿Y hace mucho tiempo es sacerdote?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Hace cinco años me ordene-Le explico Stephen- Y desde entonces acompaño al cardenal François, en sus misiones-

-¿Misiones?- pregunto la castaña sin entender.

-El cardenal, ha dedicado su vida a estudiar fenómenos paranormales, cada vez que algún lugar "aparece un milagro", el cardenal viaja hasta ese lugar, para comprobar su autenticidad, y notificar a la iglesia de la decisión de su estudio- Le explico el padre, intentando ser la más claro posible.

-Si se dedican a eso… ¿Por qué están aquí?... ¿Hay algo de paranormal o divino en el niño?- le pregunto Nessie sin entender del todo.

-Gran pregunta- le felicito el hombre- Pero esta es una excepción, el cardenal François, y yo estamos aquí por un asunto personal… el niño es el sobrino del cardenal- Le dijo bajando la mirada.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Nessie- Dijo el cardenal François entrando en la habitación- Que gusto tenerla nuevamente aquí- aseguro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias padre François, lo estaba esperando- Dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Para que soy bueno?- Pregunto el viejo hombre.

-Pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludarlo, no le molesta ¿verdad?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Para nada, es grandioso poder hablar con otra persona, a veces Stephen es muy aburrido- Comento el cardenal sentándose al lado de Stephen.

-Gracias cardenal, usted siempre tan tierno- Dijo Stephen con una sonrisa.

-¿Siempre están juntos?- Pregunto Nessie sin quitarle la mirada a Stephen, ese hombre tenia algo que la atraía, desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

-Desde hace cinco años, andamos juntos- Respondió el cardenal- Pero conozco a Stephen desde hace mucho antes-

-¿Enserio? ¿Donde se conocieron?- Pregunto Nessie queriendo saber más de Stephen.

-Fue hace unos ocho años en New York- Respondió Stephen- Yo siempre había sido muy bueno con las computadoras y cree un programa muy importante, el dinero llego cuando yo tenia 18 años, y como siempre había sido un nerd, pues me propuse vivir la vida que me había perdido, así que como es lógico caí en excesos de todas la clases, mujeres, alcohol, drogas… todo, pero una vez conocí al cardenal y el me ayudo, me dio esa fe que tanto necesitaba, por eso me ordene, por que sabia que en la vida había mucho más que tecnología, que matemáticas- Le conto Stephen con una sonrisa.

-Que interesante- Susurro Nessie fascinada por Stephen- ¿Y usted padre François por que se hizo sacerdote?- pregunto.

-Mi familia siempre le ha servido a Dios, así que no tenía muchas opciones, pensé que si entraba al sacerdocio seria más fácil cumplir mi misión de ayudar a los demás- Respondió algo melancólico el cardenal.

-Eso suena como si sus padres lo hubieran obligado- Razono Nessie.

-Mi padre, el no quería que jamás me casara, que no conociera ninguna mujer, ya que las mujeres eran causantes del pecado, y por ello estaban malditas- Le respondió el cardenal bajando la mirada.

-Eso es horrible, y muy injusto, pero la mala fama nos la dio el génesis con Eva- Recordó Nessie el mito de Adam y Eva- Pero su padre debió de haber amado a su madre, es muy injusto que culpe a las mujeres por el pecado original-

-Lo se, pero mi padre conocía otra versión de esa historia, además creó que la verdad jamás le perdono a mi madre se muriera- Le dijo el cardenal con cierta rabia- Mi padre jamás tuvo lo que quiso, y me negó la oportunidad de buscar a mi lo que yo quería-

-¿Se arrepiente de ser sacerdote?- Le pregunto la castaña muy interesada.

-En una época me arrepentí, ahora se que fue el camino correcto, lo que yo deseaba era ayudar a las personas, y siento que lo eh logrado, a pesar de mis grande errores- Respondió lacónicamente el cardenal. Nessie miro el reloj que había sobre la mesa, había estado mucho tiempo allí, pero no lo había sentido.

-Tengo que irme es muy tarde- Dijo la castaña a modo de disculpa. El cardenal se levanto para despedirla, pero se acerco a Nessie y jalo in hilo largo de cabello rojo que tenia en la chaqueta la castaña.

-Un cabello- Le dijo el cardenal viendo detenidamente el cabello rojo y mirando a Stephen.

-Gracias- Dijo Nessie con una sonrisa- Siempre es un placer visitarlo-

-El placer es que nos visites, siempre serás bienvenida- Le aseguro el cardenal- ¿Quiere que la acompañe hasta la salida?- Pregunto.

-No, tranquilo conozco el camino- Argumento la castaña.

-Perdón pero no te pregunte como seguía tu alma- Dijo el cardenal recordando la conversación del día anterior.

-Esta bien- Dijo Nessie ofreciendo su mano a modo de despedida- Fue un placer conocerlo también Stephen- Dijo con una tonta sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo Srta. Nessie- Dijo Stephen levantándose también de la silla.

-Hasta una próxima ocasión- Dijo Nessie antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

-Nina esta con ella- Dijo el cardenal después de unos largo minutos, seguro de que Nessie lo no escucharía.

-¿Cree que Nina la envió a vigilarnos?- Pregunto Stephen volviéndose a sentar en la silla y colocando la computadora en sus piernas.

-No, ella no sabe nada- Aseguro el cardenal volviéndose a sentar-Pero algo no esta bien, Nina ni por más enojada que estuviera conmigo, desaparecería, por lo menos hubiera aparecido para preguntar por Gabriel- Dijo mirando al niño que descansaba en la cama.

-¿Qué cree que este pasando?- Le pregunto Stephen.

-No lo se- Acepto el cardenal muy confundido-¿Encontraste donde vive el medico?- pregunto.

-Si- le dijo Stephen mostrándole la pantalla de la computadora donde se veía una fotografía de Carlisle con toda la información-Es el archivo que tiene el hospital, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo ¿Pero que tiene que ver el medico?- Le pregunto.

-Ayer, la Srta. Nessie estaba buscando a ese medico, son familia, además yo conocí a Dr. Cullen, hace un par de años- Le conto el cardenal.

-¿Conocía desde antes al medico vampiro?- Le pregunto Stephen sorprendido.

-Cuando yo lo conocí, aun no era medico… ni siquiera era vampiro-Confeso el cardenal, mirando la fotografía que había en la pantalla.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que este cap les haya impactado, el próximo es "Memorias", Carlisle recordara donde antes había visto al cardenal. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	12. Capitulo 12: Memorias

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

___-Cuando yo lo conocí, aun no era medico… ni siquiera era vampiro-Confeso el cardenal, mirando la fotografía que había en la pantalla. _

**Capitulo 12: Memorias…**

Carlisle se sentía absolutamente culpable por su inapropiado comportamiento con Nina, aun no entendía como las cosas se habían salido tanto de control, aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, pero los pasos de Nessie lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Cuando la castaña entro a la sala vio a su abuelo y a Nina que la estaban esperando.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunto Carlisle muy molesto, aunque no estaba molesto con su nieta si no con el mismo, por ser tan débil.

-Salí a caminar… necesitaba aire… lo siento no pensé que necesitara pedir permiso- Se disculpo la castaña.

-¿Una caminata de más de cuatro horas?- Le cuestiono el medico.

-Camine mucho- Se defendió Nessie.

-No importa donde estabas, importa que ya regresaste, y tus papas no se tienen que enterar de esto… ¿verdad?- Pidió Nina, sintiéndose lo suficientemente mal, como para juzgar, así que tenia que buscar alguna solución.

-Cierto, nadie se tiene que enterar- Acepto Carlisle pensando que en ese momento era lo mejor. Nessie camino hasta donde estaba sentada Nina, y vio que en el suelo estaba un botón y se inclino y lo recogió.

-¿Esto no es de tu vestido?- Le pregunto Nessie pasándole el botón.

-No me había dado cuenta que se había caído- Respondió Nina tomándolo rápidamente el botón, mientras miraba fugazmente a Carlisle, muy nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Nessie sintiendo algo diferente en el ambiente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Nina haciéndose la desentendida.

-Te quitaste el maquillaje y el peinado que mi tía te hizo- Dijo la castaña viendo el cabello rojo de Nina amarrado por una moña mal cogida y la cara limpia de todo maquillaje.

-Es que esta tarde me dormí, y el maquillaje se corrió y el peinado se daño, así que me lo quite-Se justifico Nina bajando la mirada.

-Voy a bajar al laboratorio, tengo cosas que hacer allí- Se disculpo Carlisle dejando la sala rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no subimos?- Sugirió Nina queriendo dejar la sala, Nessie asintió y las dos mujeres se levantaron. Estando de pie Ness se fijo que el vestido de Nina estaba muy arrugado.

-Por Dios… ¿Realmente dormiste o te revolcaste en la cama?- le pregunto Nessie con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Perdón?- Le pregunto muy nerviosa la pelirroja.

-Es una broma, simplemente tu vestido esta muy arrugado… eso es todo- le explico Nessie que aunque la situación fuera tan extraña su cabeza estaba con Stephen.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunto Nina queriendo dejar el tema atrás.

-Es un secreto- Le susurro muy cerca Nessie, para que solo su amiga la escuchara-¿Además por que tanta curiosidad?-

-Si necesitas ayuda para salir deberías pedírmela, realmente nos preocupamos, aunque yo sabia que estabas bien- Se justifico Nina bajando la mirada, realmente la pelirroja se había preocupado por su amiga, aunque su comportamiento hubiera demostrado algo diferente.

-No quería preocupar a nadie-Dijo sinceramente la castaña deteniéndose a mitad de la escalera.

-Deberíamos hacernos algo de comer ¿No crees?-Propuso la castaña bajando las escaleras.

-Es una gran idea- Acepto Nina, bajando también las escaleras. Las dos jóvenes llegaron a la cocina, y Nessie tomo uno de los delantales, mientras se lo ponía abría las alacenas buscando que era lo que iba hacer, Nina se sentó en una silla mientras veía a Nessie.

-¿En que te ayudo?- Le pregunto la pelirroja queriendo despejar su mente de todos los recuerdos de esa tarde.

-¿Recuerdas como cocinar?- le pregunto Nessie viendo a su amiga, la pelirroja simplemente atino a negar con la cabeza- Eso pensé, así que más bien ve y busca a mi abuelo, que el sabe hacer una platillos deliciosos- Le pidió ingenuamente.

-No se donde queda el laboratorio- Se excuso la pelirroja.

-Fácil, cruzas la sala, y al final hay un pasillo con una puerta, que es la del sótano, allí es, no hay pierde- Le indico la castaña volviéndose a concentrar en la preparación que estaba realizado.

Nina se levanto sin mucho ánimo, no sabia como sería su comportamiento ahora con su ángel, no sabia que hacer después de esa tarde. Camino a paso normal, hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta, lentamente giro la perilla y vio como al final de la escalera había una luz, se guio hasta llegar al final de esta. A Nina le sorprendió que todo el lugar estuviera tan ordenado, y fuera tan blanco, parecía una habitación que de algún hospital se había escapado y se había escondido en el sótano de los Cullen; y al final de la habitación sentado frente a un telescopio se encontraba su ángel, al parecer estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no la había notado, así que Nina decidió mejor girarse y regresar con Nessie, su ángel estaba muy ocupado, además la pelirroja ni siquiera sabia como debía referirse al el, era una situación demasiado incomoda. Nina comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Viniste simplemente a conocer el lugar?- le pregunto Carlisle levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta donde se encontraba Nina, la pelirroja bajo los dos escalones que había subido.

-No quería interrumpirlo- Se excuso la pelirroja con un repentino interés en sus zapatos.

-No me interrumpes ¿Para que soy bueno?- Pregunto el medico con una media sonrisa, Nina sentía que todo le temblaba.

-Ness me pidió que le preguntara si nos podía ayudar con la cena- Dijo de forma elocuente y muy segura la pelirroja aunque en el fondo no se sentía nada segura, más se sentía frágil.

-Por supuesto- Dijo el medico caminando nuevamente hasta el escritorio donde cerro un cuaderno y lo guardo en el primer cajón, Nina se fijo que se había acercado al escritorio.

-¿Qué tiene el cuaderno?- Le pregunto con genuina curiosidad la pelirroja.

-Relata todo los estudios que le te eh practicado desde que llegaste a esta casa- Le explico el medico- ¿Quieres leerlo?- le pregunto.

-No creo que lo entendiera- Contesto sinceramente Nina, tomando la mano de Carlisle, delicadamente -¿Qué va hacer de nosotros ahora?- le pregunto besando tiernamente la mano de medico. Carlisle soltó su mano y la poso en el rostro de la pelirroja acercando más su cuerpo al de ella.

-No se que hacer… Jamás me había visto en una situación como esta- le respondió el medico acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de Nina, Carlisle se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo- Pero te aseguro que pase, lo que pase, yo te protegeré- Pero Nina negó con la cabeza.

-Yo te voy a proteger a ti… nada les va a pasar- Le aseguro la pelirroja aferrándose al medico, y empinándose para darle un beso, que Carlisle correspondió fervientemente, ninguno de los dos podía ocultar lo que sentía.

-Nessie nos debe estar esperando, hay que subir- Dijo el medico obligándose a si mismo, alejarse de Nina, y cada vez costaba más, la pelirroja asintió y los dos subieron hacia la cocina.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?- Le pregunto el medico arremangándose las mangas de la camisa que llevaba.

-No tengo ni idea de que hacer- Confeso Nessie algo derrotada.

-Pásame los huevos y la harina, yo voy haciendo las tortillas mientras tú cocina alguna carne ¿Te le parece?- Le pregunto el medico a su nieta, su nieta sintió, y los dos empezaron a cocinar, mientras Nina los veía sentada. Carlisle empezó a tararear una vieja canción, mientras revolvía los ingredientes, Nina inocentemente comenzó a cantar la canción que su ángel estaba tarareando.

-"…_Es solo otro día, otra noche fría, no se si me buscas, o si me esperas, puedo ver en tus ojos, y también en tu rostro… dime que me quieres, dilo por favor… te esperare toda la vida, te esperare hasta la muerte… siempre… siempre… siempre… estoy amor… Esperándote_"- Canto la pelirroja con una hermosa voz obligando a Carlisle se girara para verla, Nessie también se percato de la sincronía que había entre su abuelo y su amiga.

-¿Qué canción es esa?- Pregunto Nessie curiosa.

-Esperándote- Respondió Carlisle sin quitarle la mirada a Nina- Es un viejo tango- muy sorprendido de que alguien más conociera esa vieja canción que siempre había sido su favorita, por que siempre había sentido que esperaba algo, y ahora sabia que lo había encontrado.

-Pues parece una bella canción- Dijo Nessie extrañada -¿No recuerdas de donde la conoces?- le pregunto a su amiga.

-No… es como siempre la hubiera sabido-Respondió Nina bajando la mirada.

El resto de la noche siguió sin ninguno otra interrupción, Carlisle las acompaño a comer, aunque nadie hablaba todos tenían en sus cabezas diferentes preocupaciones, especialmente sobre la suerte de la familia Cullen, desgraciadamente al ser tan pesada la nieve no permitió que las señales de celular entraran, así que todos estaba sometidos a esperar, simplemente a esperar. Subieron a las habitaciones ya estaba Nessie muy casada, y rápidamente después de cambiarse se quedo dormida, pero Nina no podía dormir, no podía dejar de recordar lo que había pasado en la tarde, cada beso, cada caricia, lo podía sentir nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no duermes?- Le pregunto Carlisle, sentado frente a la pelirroja.

-¿Por que no se sienta aquí, junto a mí… y vela mi sueño?- Le pregunto Nina más a modo de petición, clavando su verde mirada en su ángel.

-No se si sea una buena idea- Dijo el medico dudándolo.

-Por favor- Pidió nuevamente la pelirroja.

-Esta bien- Se rindió el medico que no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ella, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y ella acomodo su cabeza en el regazo de Carlisle, y rápidamente quedo dormida.

Carlisle comenzó acariciar el largo cabello rojo de Nina, enredando sus dedos como lo había hecho en la tarde. El cabello de Nina parecía una fina seda, y así continuo el medico el transcurso de la noche. Hasta que se fijo que eran las 3.00am, pero el ambiente parecía normal, Nina se movió y se acomodo nuevamente en su regazo, pero el rosario que tenía se salió por entre el cuello de la pijama, y la cruz brillaba extrañamente.

Carlisle la tomo entre sus manos con delicadeza, de repente su mente comenzó a viajar muy lejos, hasta llegar a sus tiempos de humano, todo se vía extrañamente borroso como si hubiera un velo cubriendo sus ojos; le costaba mucho recordar su vida de humano, ya todo era difuso y completamente distante para el medico.

"_Pudo ver a su padre, ese día Carlisle regresaba de la iglesia en la que su padre era el pastor. Pero su padre no estaba solo, estaba discutiendo con otro hombre, un hombre de cabello rojo intenso, y ojos verdes no debía tener más de treinta años, que vestía una sotana negra -Sea razonable, no ponga en peligro la vida de más hombres, deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de su búsqueda… no sea terco pastor- Le pedio el hombre en un modulado tono de voz-¡¡Le pido que se retire "padre", no necesitamos de su ayuda, ni la de su iglesia!!- Le contesto exasperado el padre de Carlisle -Pues si esa es su decisión… que así sea, pastor Cullen- Aseguro muy tranquilo el sacerdote girándose para ver a Carlisle que los observaba desde la entrada- Carlisle acompaña al "padre" hasta la salida- le pido el pastor, muy molesto, Carlisle asintió y le indico el camino al sacerdote, cerrando el despacho de su padre-¿Puedo saber que estaba haciendo aquí?- le pregunto Carlisle curioso después de unos minutos- Simplemente intentaba hacer desistir a su padre de que siguiera cazando mitos, pero su padre es un hombre muy orgulloso- Le respondió el sacerdote ofreciéndole su mano –Padre ____François- Se presento el sacerdote- Carlisle Cullen- se presento igualmente el joven de ojos azules__- Lo se- respondió el hombre sosteniendo fuertemente un rosario igual al que tenia Nina - Es muy hermoso ese rosario- le dijo Carlisle atraído por el brillo que producía la piedra que había en la cruz -Ha estado generaciones en mi familia- Le explico el sacerdote acercándose a la puerta - Es de plata ¿verdad?- le pregunto Carlisle – No, es de un material, más fuerte que la plata, más especial, sirve para protegernos del mal- Le dijo con una sonrisa - Usted parece un hombre sensato, debería persuadir a su padre para que deje esta casería, alguien podría salir lastimado- Le pidió el sacerdote - Lo tendré en cuenta, prometo que después de esta noche, hablare con el- Se comprometió el joven –No deje para mañana lo que pueda hacer hoy, además nunca sabemos si tendremos un mañana - Le recordó el sacerdote abriendo la puerta- Lo tendré en cuenta padre-le dijo Carlisle - Si necesitas algo hijo, estera en Italia, en el vaticano- Le dijo el sacerdote ofreciéndole nuevamente la mano- Nunca olvide lo que eres… pase lo que pase- Le dijo el sacerdote a modo de despedida y cruzo la puerta donde un coche lo esperaba_". Carlisle no se explicaba como había olvidado esa memoria, si esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre, ya que esa fue la noche en que lo atacaron y se transformo en lo que ahora era.

Carlisle miro nuevamente la cruz del rosario de Nina, la primera vez lo que había visto estaba seguro que lo había visto en otra parte, ahora sabia donde, y entendía por que esa memoria se le había escondido, al ser una memoria humana costaba mucho más trabajo recordar, además no era lo único que había descubierto, estaba seguro que el rosario de Nina y las armas estaban hechas del mismo material, y que el sacerdote era el mismo que ahora estaba en el hospital con el niño, solo que con el cabello blanco, y más viejo. Pero era imposible que fuera la misma persona, tal vez era descendiente de la misma familia, aunque eso también fuera imposible, ya que los sacerdotes católicos no se casaban, algo no estaba bien en todo lo que estaba pasando, además estaba seguro que ese sacerdote tenia alguna relación con Nina, y el descubriría cual era.

Nuevamente Carlisle sintió un movimiento en su regazo Nina se estaba despertando, y automáticamente el medico soltó el rosario, para dejar que la pelirroja se sentara en la cama, clavando sus adormilado ojos verdes.

-Por fin regresaron, hay que despertar a Nessie- le dijo la pelirroja, haciendo caer en cuenta a Carlisle que su familia había regresado, mientras Nina despertaba a Nessie, para bajar y escuchar lo que había sucedió.

-¿Qué pasa Nina?- le pregunto algo molesta Nessie por despertarla.

-Tus padres ya regresaron- le explico la pelirroja, eso obligo a que Nessie se levantara de la cama.

-Gracias- Dijo la castaña aun adormilada. Nina también se levanto de la cama con ayuda de Carlisle, y los tres bajaron ala parte inferior de la casa, para encontrase con toda la familia en la sala, aun cubiertos por algo de nueve.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Los encontraron?- Les pregunto Carlisle entrando a la sala, con Ness y Nina detrás del medico.

-Pasamos casi todo el día, y parte de la noche buscándolos, incluso nos separamos, pero no encontramos nada, al final Alice vio que cambiaron de opinión y tomaron el camino al este- Le explico Jasper algo aburrido, realmente había deseado encontrarse con los vampiros. Mientras Bella se acerco a Nessie para abrazarla, había extrañado mucho a su hija.

-Eso es mucho mejor- Acepto Carlisle, sabiendo en su interior que se avecinaban mayores problemas, pero eso lo discutiría con Jasper.

-Creo que lo mejor que ustedes vuelvan a dormir, son las cuatro de la mañana- Dijo Edward sin quitarle la vista a Nina.

-Las acompaño- Dijo Carlisle dispuesto a subir con ellas.

-No es necesario Carlisle, ya estuviste todo el día con ellas, yo las llevo- Se ofreció Edward caminado hasta donde se encontraban y acompañarlas- Mi amor- Dijo refiriéndose a Bella- Espérame aquí- Le pidió con una sonrisa torcida, Bella asintió con dulzura, así que Nina, Nessie y Edward subieron nuevamente a la habitación.

-¿Y ese anillo?- le pregunto Nessie al fijarse en el anillo que ahora adornaba el dedo anular de su padre.

-Lo encontré… y me quedo como anillo al dedo- Le dijo con una extraña sonrisa Edward.

-Que tiene en el interior… parece fuego- le dijo Nessie viéndolo con extrañeza.

-Pero es bonito verdad… además me luce- Le dijo Edward, Nessie encogió los hombros y entro a la habitación, aunque Nina los seguía se quedo atrás y pudo sentir que Edward estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Dulce Sueños… Federica- Le susurro Edward en el cuello de la pelirroja, obligando a que esta se girara.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijo?- Le pregunto Nina sintiendo un miedo que le erizaba la piel.

-Que pases buenas noches Nina… ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto inocentemente el vampiro entrando a la habitación.

-Nada- Dijo rápidamente la pelirroja mientras se metía en la cama, sintiendo la intensa mirada de Edward.

-Descansen- Dijo Edward cerrando la puerta.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que este cap les haya gustado el próximo es "Revelaciones Vol. I", la verdad pro fin empezara a develarse completamente. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	13. Capitulo 13: Revelaciones Vol I

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-Descansen- Dijo Edward cerrando la puerta. _

**Capitulo 13: Revelaciones Vol. I… **

Carlisle saco a Jasper de la casa, quería que el lo acompañara al hospital no confiaba en nadie más en ese momento.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Le pregunto Jasper siguiendo al medico.

-A buscar la explicación que hemos esperado desde que Nina despertó- Le dijo Carlisle muy seguro.

-¿Qué paso mientras no estábamos?- Le pregunto Jasper sabiendo que había algo más, lo podía sentir.

-Paso demasiado… pero después te contare, ahora tenemos que llegar al hospital- Le contesto Carlisle, Jasper asintió, estaba muy confundido, pero estaba seguro de que Carlisle le explicaría todo, así que lo siguió. Entraron rápidamente al hospital, y el medico llego a la habitación 238, que en ese momento se encontraba cerrada, pero Carlisle podía sentir como habían tres personas en su interior, y repentinamente la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días- Dijo el cardenal, invitándolos a pasar- Sabía que vendría- le dijo cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

-¿Quién… o que es usted?- Le pregunto Carlisle algo nervioso.

-Soy el cardenal François D'Fray- Respondió el cardenal sorprendiendo a Jasper, pensando que su teoría era cierta, y que Nina si tenia relación con esa Orden- Por lo visto recordó la primera vez que nos vimos-

-Es imposible, eso fue hace más de trescientos años, ningún humano puede vivir tanto- Le explico Carlisle estupefacto, todo parecía increíble.

-No soy cualquier humano -Respondió el cardenal sentándose en la silla donde se encontraba Stephen, muy callado viendo lo que pasaba.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué relación tiene con Nina?- Le pregunto Carlisle, casi desesperado.

-¿Cómo esta Nina?... ¿Qué tan enojada esta conmigo?- Pregunto el cardenal bajando la mirada.

-¿Enojada?... Ella no esta enojada con usted… ella ni siquiera lo recuerda… no recuerda nada… perdió la memoria- Le dijo Carlisle perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tengo que verla- Dijo levantándose de la silla, pero Carlisle lo empujo sentándolo nuevamente.

-Usted no se va a ningún lado hasta que me explique lo que esta ocurriendo- Le advirtió amenazadoramente el medico, mientras Jasper hacia uso de su don intentando tranquilizar a su padre.

-¿Recuerda la metáfora de Adam y Eva?- Le pregunto el cardenal resignándose.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Le pregunto Carlisle exasperado.

-La recuerda ¿si o no?- le volvió a preguntar el cardenal.

-Si, lo recuerdo- Respondió el medico para que continuara con la historia.

-Esa fue una metáfora inventada para explicar el verdadero origen de los vampiros-Dijo el cardenal pausadamente.

-¿El origen de los vampiros?- cuestiono Jasper, recordando alguna de las historias que había encontrado en la red.

-Cuando el mundo fue creado por el Único, también creo una pequeña tribu, que se fue esparciendo y poblando al mundo, pero aun, en lo que ahora es la antigua Mesopotamia, seguía viviendo la primera familia… la familia de D'Fray, una familia que escuchaba los designios de Dios, por que antes los primeros hombres podían escucharlo, pero esa habilidad se perdió, pero esa familia podía, el Altísimo le tenia una confianza especial a esta familia- Explico el hombre recordando la historia tal como se la había contado su padre- Así que un día Dios impulsado por las constantes peticiones del más querido y perfecto de sus ángeles, decido enviarlo a la tierra, pero deben saber que cuando un ángel baja a la tierra, debe someterse a las reglas de esta, las cuales son respetar el libre albedrio y las leyes de la muerte, así que este especial ángel acepto las condiciones de su padre… y bajo a la tierra, y como el Creador le tenia tanta confianza a la familia D'Fray, le encomendó a Emmanuel… el patriarca, que se encargara de su ángel y que le ayudara a proteger su identidad. Felizmente Emmanuel acepto y preparo a su esposa Dalila, y sus dos hijos, Aarón y Eva, para preparase para la llegada del ángel más querido de Dios- Explico el hombre suspirando ruidosamente –Pero el ángel que bajaba, no era cualquiera, tenia un gran poder, era de la más alta jerarquía que había en el cielo, más alta que los mismos serafines… cuando llegó se fijo inmediatamente en la hermosa hija de Emmanuel, Eva, una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos café. Rápidamente este ángel y Eva se volvieron grandes amigos. En principio un ángel no se puede enamorar y nadie se puede enamorar de el, pero este ángel era tan perfecto que incluso gozaba de la voluntad, y no pudo evitar enamorarse de Eva, pero Eva por se humana no podía enamorarse de un ángel, así que sin importarle la condición de Dios de respetar el libre albedrío de los humanos, manipulo la voluntad de la joven y finalmente la sedujo. El Único estaba muy molesto, y le ordeno a Emmanuel que alejara a su hija de este ángel, para que la joven pudiera recuperar su voluntad-

-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver esta historia con Nina- Le dijo Carlisle algo casado.

-Si me permite terminar la historia entenderá- Le pidió gentilmente el cardenal- Bueno como decía; alejaron a Eva de este ángel que se encolerizo, y comenzó a buscarla por toda la tierra. Mientras que el ángel la buscaba, algo inesperado pasaba con Eva, ella había concebido a una criatura como resultado de la seducción, pero no era un embarazo normal, avanzaba rápidamente y poco a poco le estaba absorbiendo la vida a Eva, hasta que finalmente el día del parto la mató. Emmanuel decidió que lo mejor era esconder a la criatura que había resultado ser un hermoso y perfecto varón, tal vez el más hermoso que hubiera pisado la tierra, después de nuestro ángel por supuesto y envió a su hijo Aarón con el varón llamado Adam muy lejos, para protegerlos. Cuando el ángel se entero que su amada Eva había muerto, estallo y se rebelo contra el poder de Dios, y comenzó a contaminar a los humanos con su propia sangre, creando una especie de muertos vivos, que se alimentaban de sangre humana, desobedeciendo así la segunda regla que Dios le había impuesto, que era respetar las leyes de la muerte, y unido con otros ángeles caídos, declararon la guerra al Altísimo, destruyendo la creación más perfecta de Él, que era el hombre. Nuestro Creador no tuvo más remedio y se vio obligado a enfrentar el ataque con sus más poderosos ángeles- Explico remojándose los labios- La guerra fue cruel y despiadada, casi termina con la humanidad, pero finalmente con la ayuda de el Arcángel Gabriel quien comandaba a los ángeles, se gano la guerra, pero Dios estaba decepcionado y triste por la destrucción de su creación, así que exilio a su más querido ángel a la tierra de los pecadores, un lugar donde la luz no llegaba, y solo se respiraba dolor y pena, el Creador le dijo que si realmente se había rebelado ante su magnificencia, pues le daba su propio reino para que hiciera sus propias reglas, pero eso sí, le estaba prohibido volver a la tierra, en el momento en que lo intentara sería destruido por el mismo arcángel Gabriel, y que las pocas criaturas que había creado el ángel y que habían sobrevivido a la batalla, serían perdonados si juraban guardar el secreto de su naturaleza, si no era así, serian exterminados. Así que el pacto quedo sellado, pero para asegurarse de que se cumpliera el arcángel Gabriel, busco a Aarón hijo de Emmanuel y le confió la misión de criar a la Adam, para que cuando fuera un adulto se encargara de cumplir el pacto, que esa seria la carga para los descendientes de la familia D'Fray, además quedamos con una especie de maldición que nos imposibilitaba tener descendencia femenina -

-¿Pero por que los castigaron si ese ángel fue quien manipulo la voluntad de Eva?- Pregunto Jasper.

-No fue el Creador quien nos castigo… fue el de abajo quien nos maldijo… Nos culpo a nosotros también por la muerte de Eva, el jamás supo las verdaderas razones de su deceso, y nosotros teníamos que proteger el secreto y eso incluía proteger nuestra propia naturaleza - Explico el cardenal, algo atormentado- Así que Adam creció y se convirtió en un guerrero con ciertas habilidades especiales, fuerza, velocidad, los sentidos sorprendentemente desarrollados, y una gran longevidad, podían vivir por siglos, realmente solo podían morir de una forma, y era siendo contaminados por la sangre del primer ángel, muchos de mi familia murieron así, siendo sincero la mayoría, hasta que finalmente solo quede yo. Esa es una guerra que se a librado secretamente en las noches, el bien y el mal… así fue como los descendientes de D'Fray empezaron a trabajar para Dios y a proteger el pacto, que se extendió no solamente a los vampiros, si no, también a los hombres lobos, demonios, y todo aquello que representaba un peligro para la humanidad, esa fue la forma en que Dios pudo perdonarles la vida a las criaturas que era creadas por su ahora némesis y proteger a su creación-

-Pero yo tenia entendida que Dios solo tenia un némesis- Le dijo Jasper intentando entender toda la historia.

-Cierto… había olvidado decirles que ese perfecto ángel… se llama Lucifer- dijo el cardenal afectado a todos.

-¿Quiere decir que por nuestras venas corre la sangre de diablo?- le pregunto Carlisle horrorizado.

-En sentido estricto… si, pero recuerde que la sangre del demonio es la sangre de Dios, por eso, aunque un vampiro este predispuesto al mal, no es su única opción, por que tiene el libre albedrío, usted es un ejemplo claro de eso, con las cartas que la vida le había dado decidió jugar un juego diferente- le explico el cardenal- ¿Jamás se habían preguntado por que eran tan arrebatadoramente perfectos?... Es por que están contaminados por un ser perfecto- Razono el cardenal.

-Esto es increíble- susurro Carlisle aun asimilando todo lo que había escuchado.

-Así que finalmente la historia utilizó el mito de Adam y Eva, para explicar la ocurrencia del pecado, y el exilio del paraíso, ya que después de la guerra, Dios dejo de hablar con los humanos, y prohibió a sus ángeles que bajaran, sin su autorización, y proteger el libre albedrio se convirtió en lo más importante, así que finalmente Dios decidió dejar de intervenir directamente en nuestras vidas, ahora simplemente actúa por medio de las opciones… y tristemente las mujeres quedaron como las portadoras del pecado-

-Jamás me lo hubiera esperado- Acepto Jasper aun sorprendido.

-¿Ahora puedo ver a Nina?- Le pregunto el cardenal levantándose de la silla.

-Por supuesto que no, aun no me ha explicado cual es la relación de Nina en todo esto- Le dijo Carlisle seriamente.

-Necesito ver a Nina- Repitió el cardenal perdiendo la paciencia.

-No confió en usted, podría hacerle daño, además no me ha explicado por que me busco la noche de mi transformación- Le dijo Carlisle.

-Yo jamás le haría daño- le aseguro el cardenal, enojado.

-¿Por qué no la busco antes? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted?- le pregunto Carlisle también muy enojado.

-Decidí darle su espacio a Nina, sabia que finalmente ella me encontraría- Se justifico el cardenal.

-No le creo- aseguro Carlisle muy decidió.

-¿Quién se cree usted para evitarme que vea a Nina?- Le cuestiono el cardenal acercándose más al medico.

-¿Más bien quien se cree usted para verla?- le contra pregunto el medico.

-¡¡¡Yo soy su padre!!!- Le aseguro el cardenal totalmente encolerizado, pero cuando escucho sus palabras, bajo la cabeza, y un incomodo silencio se instalo en la habitación.

-Pero usted es un sacerdote- Le recordó Carlisle estupefacto.

-Cometí un error… me enamore- Confeso el cardenal volviéndose a sentar en la silla.

-Pero usted acaba de decirnos que su familia no puede tener descendencia femenina-Le recordó Jasper muy sorprendido.

-Nada es absoluto… Nina es una excepción a toda regla…Ella esta destinada hacer cosas grandes… a destruir el mal- Intento explicar el cardenal-Había una profecía, que la anuncia, que ella traería nuevamente la concordancia entre la tierra y el cielo- Le explico- Nina esta peligro, no soy el único que la esta buscando, lo presagio, el mal esta cerca- Jasper miro a Carlisle recordando las palabras que el día anterior el medico había pronunciado.

-Pero en este momento Nina no recuerda nada… solo algunos fragmentos de su memoria han regresado, y ella jura que sus padres murieron- Le manifiesto Carlisle sintiéndose un poco mal.

-Cuando la madre de Nina dio a luz, esta murió, y yo tenía que protegerla, así que se la di a una buena familia, para ocultarla del mal, cuando el vampiro mato a sus padres, yo me vi obligado a interferir… aunque no mate al vampiro pude sacar a Nina, y la escondí en un convento, donde estuvo hasta los 18 años, allí la saque y la comencé a preparar para enfrentar su misión- le dijo el cardenal levantándose nuevamente de la silla.

-¿Ella sabe que usted es su padre?- Le pregunto Carlisle.

-Si, apenas salió del convento se lo confesé- Dijo muy seguro.

-¿Siendo su padre la esta preparado tal vez para una muerte segura?... ¿Por eso le quería dar "su espacio"?- le cuestiono cruelmente Carlisle que no quería perder a Nina.

-¿Cree que para mi es fácil?... es mi hija… pero yo intente por todos los medios alejarla de su destino, pero ella decidió… siempre se vio a si misma como una cura para la tierra- Dijo el cardenal defendiéndose.

-No voy a permitir que se le acerque- le advirtió Carlisle.

-¿Realmente cree que me lo puede impedir?- Cuestiono el cardenal acercándose –Eh luchado con muchos vampiros en mi vida… ¿Realmente usted cree que es un oponente digno para mi?- le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona- Deje que me la lleve… y prometo que saldrá de su vida y la de su familia… para siempre-

-No quiero que Nina salga de mi vida, y estoy seguro que mi familia tampoco lo quiere- Le aseguro Carlisle preparándose atacar.

-Entonces nos encontramos en un dilema- Le dijo calmadamente el cardenal, recuperando su cordura.

-Hasta que este seguro que usted no le hará daño no voy a permitir que la vea- le advirtió Carlisle muy serio. El cardenal se acerco y miro directamente a los ojos azules de Carlisle.

-¿Me lo dice un vampiro que le miente a todos?- Cuestiono crudamente el cardenal- ¿Quien disfraza su identidad hasta de su propia familia?- le pregunto

-¿A que se refiere?- Le pregunto Carlisle nervioso temiendo que el cardenal hubiera visto de alguna forma su relación con Nina.

-Mírese, hasta usa lentes de contacto para ocultar los ojos dorados que deja su forma de alimentación- Le dijo el cardenal casi escupiendo la frase.

-Yo no utilizo lentes, estos son mis ojos- Le respondió enojado Carlisle.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto el cardenal sorprendido.

-Mis ojos cambiaron cuando bebí la sangre de Nina- le explico inconscientemente Carlisle.

-¿Bebió la sangre de Nina?... pero usted debería estar muerto…- Dijo entrecortadamente el cardenal casi en shock.

-Por alguna razón su sangre no degrado mi sistema- Dijo Carlisle sin entender por que le sorprendida tanto.

-Todo lo que hice fue en vano… manche mis manos de sangre en vano… usted era… el vampiro humano es usted…- Dijo el cardenal imper ventilándose, sin dejar moverse por la habitación.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que este cap les haya gustado el próximo es "Revelaciones Vol. II", continuas las verdades, en esta historia. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	14. Capitulo 14: Revelaciones Vol II

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

___-Todo lo que hice fue en vano… manche mis manos de sangre en vano… usted era… el vampiro humano es usted…- Dijo el cardenal imper ventilándose, sin dejar moverse por la habitación. _

**Capitulo 14: Revelaciones Vol. II…**

El cardenal esta temblando así Stephen se levanto de la silla y tomo al cardenal y lo sentó en la silla. En sus cinco años de acompañarlo, Stephen jamás lo había visto tan nervioso, tan culpable, como en ese momento estaba el padre François.

-¿De que esta hablando?- Le pregunto Carlisle acercándose al cardenal y tomándolo de los brazos.

-Esa noche yo no tenia que evitar su transformación… ese era su destino… pero es imposible… usted era un vampiro… esto no puede estar pasando…- Repitió el cardenal sin dejar de temblar mientras Carlisle lo agitaba para que reaccionara.

-¿De que esta hablando?- Pregunto Jasper a Stephen acercándose, para intentar utilizar su don, aunque ese día le había costado mucho.

-No estoy seguro pero… creo que es sobre una de las profecías- Contesto Stephen preocupado por el cardenal.

-¿Cuál de tantas?- Le pregunto Jasper que había leído muchas cuando estaba investigando a la Orden.

-A una que dice más o menos así "_Cuando el ángel haya caído, el humano infectado con el mal del ángel inmortal, se encuentre con la destinada a acabar con los ríos de sangre, la cura nacerá en el mundo, los relojes marcaran las tres, será cuando el malvado revelara su rostro y volverá a pisar la tierra como un falso rey, la sangre inocente correrá y se enfrentaran a la batalla final_"- recito Stephan.

-¿Y se supone que debemos entenderlo?- Le cuestiono Jasper sin entender nada.

-En las profecías, cuando se refieren a los vampiros, es como "el no muerto", "el frío", pero esta es muy especial…- Pero Stephen no pudo seguir explicando por que el cardenal lo interrumpió.

-… lo especial de esa profecía es que se refiere a un humano infectado, yo pensé que era un hibrido, el producto de la unión de un humano y un vampiro… pero estaba muy equivocado… ella le devolvió su humanidad…- razono el cardenal aun en shock.

-Carlisle jamás ha dejado de ser humano- Simplifico lógicamente Jasper, ya que Carlisle siempre había sido el más compasivo y bondadoso de todos los seres que había conocido en su vida.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto el cardenal viendo a Jasper.

-Carlisle siempre ha sido compasivo, gracias a el, nosotros no bebemos sangre humana, el jamás la ha bebido- le dijo Jasper confundido.

-No puedo creer como confundí todo… la profecía no se refería aun hibrido… se refería a un vampiro que siempre mantuvo su humanidad…-Dijo al cardenal atormentado.

-¿Quiere decir que yo soy del que habla la profecía?- Pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

-Si esa parte de la profecía se esta cumpliendo… quiere decir que el mal también esta actuando- Razono el cardenal.

-Pero aun no ha caído ningún ángel- Dijo Jasper intentando calmar el ambiente ya que su poder no había funcionado.

-Eso no es tan cierto- Le dijo Stephen- El niño que esta en la cama es un ángel- confeso el sacerdote.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Carlisle desesperándome.

-Y no es cualquier ángel… es el arcángel Gabriel- Contesto el cardenal fijando la mirada en el precioso niño que estaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo termino aquí?- Pregunto Carlisle sorprendido de que el niño que estaba en estado catatónico fuera el arcángel Gabriel.

-No lo se… Nina es la única que sabe lo que sucedió, y debió ser algo muy fuerte, para dejar a Gabriel así, y hacer que Nina perdiera la memoria-Explico el cardenal intentando llegar a una respuesta.

-¿Y por que no busco a Nina apenas encontró al arcángel?- Pregunto el medico intentando entender toda la situación.

-Antes de que se reuniera con Gabriel, habíamos discutido, jamás había estado tan enojada conmigo… me aseguro que nunca más volvería a saber de ella… y después vino su nieta, y de pronto estaba seguro de que ella estaba con ustedes, y simplemente se me estaba escondiendo- Explico el cardenal levantándose de la silla- Ahora más que nunca debe entender que debo verla, no forzare nada, pero tal vez cuando me vea recuerde algo- Carlisle miro unos minutos al cardenal.

-¿Conoce a mi nieta?- Pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

-Esa es otra historia- Le respondió el cardenal cansado.

-Esta bien, puede verla- Acepto el medico muy curioso.

-Stephen… ¿Podrías quedarte?- Le pregunto el cardenal.

-Por supuesto, ya sabe cualquier cosa llámeme al celular, y dele un abrazo a Nina de mi parte- Le pidió gentilmente Stephen. El cardenal asintió y los tres salieron del hospital para encontrarse con Nina.

Mientras que en la casa Cullen, Nina estaba muy inquieta, algo no estaba bien, algo había cambiado, pero no sabia con exactitud que era, aunque también era la primera noche que había dormido bien, esa había sido la primera noche que no se había levantado en la madrugada, Nina pensaba que había sido por que Carlisle se había quedado con ella, y es que aun que le faltara los recuerdos de toda su vida, sentía que en los últimos dos días se había hecho una nueva vida, y tal vez mejor que su anterior.

-Te despertaste temprano- le dijo Nessie viendo que su amiga ya estaba vestida.

-Dormí bien- Le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa-Voy a bajar a ver que encuentro de comer- Le dijo saliendo de la habitación. La pelirroja bajo alegremente las escaleras y llego a la cocina, no había notado que no estaba sola, y empezó abrir las gavetas buscado que hacer.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Le pregunto Edward obligando a Nina girarse violentamente por el susto.

-Buenos días Sr. Edward, no lo había visto- Se disculpo Nina con el corazón acelerado.

-Tranquilízate- Le dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa torcida -Si vas a cocinar te puedo ayudar… dicen que soy muy bueno-

-No quiero molestarlo- Le dijo Nina sintiéndose muy incomoda, mientras Edward camino hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros, y acerco su rostro al de la pelirroja.

-No es ninguna molestia- Le dijo Edward sonriendo posando sus manos a cada lado de Nina, prácticamente acorralándola.

-No creo que necesite mucha ayuda para servir algún cereal- le dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose totalmente intimidada por la actitud del padre de su amiga.

-Como quieras- Le dijo Edward separándose de la pelirroja, mientras que a la cocina entraba Bella.

-Buenos días- Le saludo Bella con una alegre sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sra.- Dijo rápidamente Nina sacando el cereal de la gaveta para servirlo.

-Dime Bella, me haces sentir vieja si me dices señora- le pidió Bella caminando hasta donde se encontraba su esposo.

-Esta bien- Dijo Nina queriendo salir lo más pronto de la cocina. La pelirroja sirvió la leche y organizo rápidamente todo en una bandeja para subirlo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Le pregunto Edward amablemente.

-No, tranquilo- Dijo inmediatamente la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, es mejor que Edward te ayude- le dijo Bella inocentemente.

-Esta bien- Acepto Nina algo incomoda, aunque realmente Edward no había hecho nada, ella se sentía intimidada por el tono de voz que utilizaba con ella, además cuando se acercaba, sus ojos demostraba malas intenciones, aunque la pelirroja quería pensar que estaba paranoica, y que todo era su imaginación. Edward tomo la bandeja y siguió a Nina mientras subían a la habitación dejando a Bella en la cocina.

Entraron a la habitación, pero no había rastro de Nessie, eso preocupo a la pelirroja, aunque sabia que era infundado, seguramente, Ness había ido a buscar ropa a su habitación y después volvería. Edward dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

-¿Pasa algo Nina?- Le pregunto el vampiro acercándose.

-Nada- le dijo la pelirroja mintiendo, por que se sentía mareada, todo en la habitación comenzó a girar, y se intento aferrar a la pared para no caer al suelo, poco a poco todo se estaba oscureciendo. Repentinamente Nina sintió los brazos de Edward a su alrededor que había evitado que se estrellara contra el suelo, y la dejaban en la cama.

-Todo va estar bien… no te preocupes- Le dijo dulcemente el vampiro acercándose a Nina y aspirando su olor- Tu olor es exquisito… simplemente embriagante-le aseguro Edward, preocupando a Nina, pero en ese momento se sentía incapaz de defenderse. El vampiro paso su marmoleo dedo por el rostro de Nina hasta llegar a sus labios, la pelirroja pudo sentir muy cerca el aliento de Edward, y en ese momento perdió totalmente el conocimiento.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Nessie entrando a la habitación y viendo a Nina sobre la cama mientras Edward tenía su mano sobre la frente de la pelirroja.

-Se desmayo cuando entramos a la habitación, y esta muy fría, creo que deberíamos llamar a Carlisle, esto no es normal- Dijo el vampiro muy preocupado. Nessie vio que su celular estaba sobre la mesa de noche se acerco y lo tomo y marco el numero de su abuelo, pero fue en ese momento cuando sintieron el sonido del celular en la habitación. Carlisle no se había llevado el celular.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunto Nessie muy preocupada.

-Trae un poco de alcohol, tenemos que intentar despertarla- le indico Edward mirando detenidamente a Nina. Nessie entro al baño y unto un poco de alcohol en algodón y se lo entrego a su padre, el vampiro lo puso bajo la nariz de la pelirroja que comenzó arrugarse, y recuperar nuevamente el sentido.

-¿Qué… paso?- Pregunto Nina algo confundida.

-Te desmayaste- Le dijo Nessie sentándose al lado de su amiga-Gracias a Dios mi papá estaba aquí- agradeció.

-Si… gracias- Susurro Nina sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto Nessie aun preocupada.

-De repente me sentí muy mal… no se como explicarlo- Le contesto la pelirroja aun intentando sobreponerse.

-Mi abuelo ya viene- le dijo Nessie sintiendo con el tío Jasper.

-Pero no viene solo- Dijo Edward levantándose repentinamente preocupado. En ese momento los dos vampiros y el sacerdote entraron en la habitación, con gran asombro Edward vio al sacerdote y bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Carlisle caminando hasta donde se encontraba Nina.

-Me sentí mal, no es nada- Dijo Nina rápidamente mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los verdes del hombre que había entrado, su mente rápidamente dio un brusco giro y muchas imágenes comenzaron a viajar por su cabeza, hasta detenerse en una específica:

"Nina tenia el cabello muy corto, y estaba llena de maletas, hasta que el sacerdote que siempre la había ayudado después de que sus padres habían muerto, había llegado acompañado de un joven de gafas, ella estaba feliz, ese día dejaba el convento que había sido su cárcel, la vida de monja no había sido jamás lo suyo. El padre François se acerco hasta donde ella lo esperaba -Hola Nina ¿Estas preparada?- Le pregunto algo nervioso el sacerdote- ¿Pasa algo padre?- le pregunto Nina sintiendo los nervios- Tenemos que hablar Nina, hay algo que tengo que decirte- Le dijo el sacerdote sin querer retrasar más la verdad, mientras que el joven de gafas guardaba sus maletas en el auto -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Nina –Nina… tu siempre supiste que eras adoptada- Le dijo el cardenal, y la joven asintió-… pero yo siempre supe quienes eran tus padres biológicos- Le dijo el sacerdote - ¿me va a llevar con ellos?- le pregunto ingenuamente la pelirroja- No exactamente… Nina yo soy tu padre… tu padre biológico…- Le dijo el sacerdote sin querer mentirle- ¿Qué?- Fue lo primero que pronuncio la pelirroja- ¿Así que soy producto… de una calentura de un sacerdote?- Le pregunto muy enojada la pelirroja- ¡¡Claro que No!!- le dijo muy enojado el sacerdote- Ame profundamente a tu madre, si ella no hubiera muerto yo hubiera dejado todo por ella, para estar con las dos… pero las cosas no se dieron- le dijo el sacerdote justificándose -¿Y por que no dejo todo por mi? ¿No era lo suficiente?- Le pregunto Nina indignada – Tu eres una de las cosas más hermosas que me ha pasado en mi vida… pero tenia que protegerte, y esa fue la mejor forma que puede hacerlo- le intento explicar el sacerdote- ¡¡¿Protegerme de que?!!- Le pregunto Nina exasperada – Del Mal- respondió el sacerdote" Lentamente el recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo, además no era lo único que había recordado, la voz que antes había escuchado en su cabeza, era la misma del recuerdo, era la misma del hombre que había entrado a la habitación, ahora la pelirroja estaba hecha todo un lio.

-Nina… ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Carlisle al notar lo ida que había estado la pelirroja.

-Usted es mi padre… mi verdadero padre…- Le dijo la pelirroja viendo al cardenal directamente a los ojos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo el próximo es "Revelaciones Vol. III", más revelaciones, que nos llevan rápidamente al final de esta historia. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	15. Capitulo 15 Revelaciones Vol III

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

___-Usted es mi padre… mi verdadero padre…- Le dijo la pelirroja viendo al cardenal directamente a los ojos. _

**Capitulo 15: Revelaciones Vol. III…**

Todos habían salido de la habitación, Nessie estaba totalmente confundida, aun no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero su abuelo estaba en la obligación de explicarse, además se preguntaba si Stephen estaba ahí, realmente quería verlo, definitivamente había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

-Abuelo dime por favor que esta pasando- le pidió Nessie cuando llegaron a la sala.

-Si Carlisle que esta sucediendo- Le pregunto Edward aun preocupado por la presencia del sacerdote en la casa, aunque para el eso no era un problema, solo un reto más.

-Encontré a la familia de Nina, eso es todo- Carlisle había decidió antes de llegar a la casa que lo mejor ero no alertar a su familia con profecías e historias de maldad, eso no ayudaría al ambiente que ya estaba tenso por si solo.

-¿Realmente el padre François es el padre de Nina?- Pregunto Nessie sorprendida, ahora sabia que el sacerdote jamás la había engañado, ya que cuando ella el había pregunto si realmente era padre de alguien, el había dicho que si, pero sin embargo todo parecía muy surrealista.

-Todos cometemos errores- Dijo simplemente Carlisle, pensando más en el que el sacerdote.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- Le preguntó Esme entrando a la sala y caminando hasta donde se encontraba su esposo, pero el no se sentía el suficientemente descarado para hablarle a su esposa, ni siquiera podía sostener su mirada por mucho tiempo.

-Tengo que ir al laboratorio, después hablamos- le dijo Carlisle atravesando la sala, y bajando a su laboratorio.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Esme muy molesta, Edward la vio unos segundos como si fuera la primera vez que la viera y se le acerco.

-Tranquila… Esme- Dijo Edward poniendo un especial tono cuando pronuncio el nombre de la vampira- Encontraron a la familia de Nina, tal vez se vaya pronto, y todo volverá a la normalidad- Le aseguro abrazándola.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire- Dijo Nessie saliendo de la habitación.

-Voy contigo Ness- le aseguro Jasper acompañándola, dejando a Edward y a Esme solos.

-No te preocupes más Esme, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo-Le aseguro Edward tiernamente.

-Gracias Edward eres un ángel- Le dijo Esme recobrando la compostura.

-Ya me lo habían dicho antes- le dijo sonriéndole el vampiro, hasta que Bella llego a la sala.

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle? Lo sentí aquí- Pregunto Bella sonriéndole a su esposo y a su suegra.

-Esta en su laboratorio- le indico Edward mientras la Bella atravesaba la sala, y bajaba al laboratorio, donde Carlisle se encontraba frente al microscopio.

-¿Pasa algo Bella?- Le pregunto Carlisle, levantándose de la silla, estaba tan confundido, últimamente las cosas ya no tenían sentido para el, cada descubrimiento llevaba consigo más preguntas sin respuesta.

-Es que ayer antes de irnos, no pude hablar contigo… pero Edward y yo estuvimos buscando alguna pista en el lugar donde encontraron a Nina, y ayer encontramos esto- le dijo Bella entregándole un paño que tenia en su interior algo. Carlisle lo desenvolvió y descubrió que era una pequeña daga que tenia marcas de sangre y el símbolo de la Orden.

-Gracias, no sabían que estaban buscando pistas- Le dijo Carlisle sin quitarle la mirada a la daga.

-Aunque Edward ha estado algo distante contigo… realmente el quiere ayudarte, simplemente sabes que el es un poco complicado- Justifico Bella a su marido, que desde que habían llegado prácticamente la había ignorado.

-Lo se Bella, lo se, yo tampoco me eh comportado muy bien desde que Nina llego- Acepto Carlisle, aunque sabia que Bella, no entendía las dimensiones de sus palabras.

Mientras Nina, se había cansado del odioso silencio que se había instalado en la habitación, desde que los habían dejado solos, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a romperlo, aunque los dos tenían tanto de que hablar las palabras simplemente se congelaban en la garganta.

-Tengo una pregunta- Dijo Nina rompiendo el silencio así que el cardenal se acerco a la pelirroja y se sentó junto a ella.

-Que afortunada… yo tengo miles- Le confeso el cardenal tomando el rosario- Nunca te lo quites, evita que tengas malos sueños- Le aseguro con una dulce sonrisa. Nina se acerco al hombre para asegurarse que nadie más escucharía su conversación.

-¿Por qué me enviaste matar a Joham?- le pregunto en un susurro la pelirroja.

-No esto otra vez- Dijo el cardenal cansado.

-Necesito saberlo, necesito creer que no soy una mala persona… que me lo pediste por que había una razón- Le pidió la pelirroja desesperada.

-Te lo pedí… por que soy una mala persona, realmente me equivoque, yo simplemente quería alejarte de tu destino… pero te tire directamente a el- Intento disculparse el cardenal.

-Háblame claro… por favor- Le pidió dulcemente la pelirroja.

-Te mande a matar a Joham… por que yo necesitaba los records de sus investigaciones… para saber donde estaban sus hijos… y matarlos…- Le explico el cardenal muy avergonzado casi adolorido por reconocer su crimen. Nina se llevo las manos a la boca.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto aterrorizada la pelirroja.

-Yo pensaba que si evitaba que te encontraras con el vampiro humano, podría evitar que te encontraras con tu verdadero destino… intentaba protegerte… eras lo único que me quedaba… estaba dispuesto hacer lo necesario para que te quedaras a mi lado… estoy muy avergonzado… pero no quería perderte- Se intento justificar el cardenal tomando las manos de Nina.

-Esto… me enferma…- Le dijo la pelirroja levantándose de la cama, y corriendo hacia el baño, y comenzó a trasbocar.

-¿Nina estas bien?- le pregunto el cardenal en la puerta del baño.

-Si… solo… todo esto esta mal…- Le susurro la pelirroja sin salir del baño. El cardenal preocupado entro y la vio tirada en el suelo frente a la tasa, mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-¿Realmente estas bien?- le pregunto el sacerdote levantándola del suelo y la llevo nuevamente a la cama.

-Si- Respondió la pelirroja.

-Necesito que me cuentes que es lo que has recordado- Le pidió el sacerdote.

-¿Para… que?- Pregunto la pelirroja tan blanca y la piel a perlada debido al sudor en su rostro.

-Voy a llamar al medico… no te encuentras bien- Le dijo el cardenal muy preocupado, saliendo de la habitación- ¡¡Dr. Cullen!! - llamo el sacerdote, y rápidamente sintió unos pasos acercarse.

-¿Paso algo?- Le pregunto Carlisle subiendo las escaleras muy preocupado.

-Nina esta muy mal… creo que deber examinarla- Le dijo el cardenal muy preocupado.

-Esta bien- le dijo el medico entrado a la habitación, y viendo a Nina muy blanca se notaba que estaba indispuesta. Carlisle se sentó junto a la joven y puso su mano en la frente, para constatar que estaba fría, pero nada que fuera alarmante. Nina levanto la vista hacia el cardenal.

-Los malos sueños son solo eso… malos sueños ¿verdad?... si tengo el rosario no volverán… ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Nina a su padre, el sacerdote se acerco y la vio detenidamente.

-¿Qué soñaste?- le pregunto interesado el cardenal.

-…Muerte…- Le respondió Nina sintiéndose muy cansada.

-A veces… nosotros vemos cosas que los demás no ven, percibimos cosas que los demás no pueden… eh incluso a veces tenemos premoniciones… pero a veces las confundimos con pesadillas… seguramente lo que viste fue una pesadilla- le dijo el cardenal para tranquilizarla.

-…Era… tan real- le dijo la pelirroja mientras se le cerraba los ojos- Estoy muy cansada… quiero dormir- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama para hacerlo.

-Duerme tranquila Nina-Le alentó Carlisle preocupado. Fue hasta el baño y saco una de las jeringas que guardaba allí iba hacerle un análisis para descartar cualquier enfermedad.

-No le va poder sacar sangre… la aguja se romperá… solo una de sus armas puede hacerla sangrar… pero no se donde están- Le dijo el cardenal bajando la mirada. Carlisle saco de su bolsillo la pequeña daga que Bella antes le había dado- Esa es la favorita de Nina- le dijo.

-Mis hijos la encontraron, con una maleta llena de ellas- Le explico Carlisle tomando el brazo de Nina y preparando un tubo de ensayo, inserto un poco la punta de la daga en la vena en inmediatamente metió la aguja para llenar el recipiente.

-Esa siempre fue la favorita de Nina, nunca se alejaba de ella, siempre la guardaba en su bota- Dijo el cardenal con una triste sonrisa.

-Tiene buen gusto- Acepto Carlisle terminado de tomar la muestra.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero necesito volver al hospital- Dijo disculpándose el cardenal.

-No se preocupe, ella se queda en buenas manos- Le dijo el medico para que se tranquilizaba.

El cardenal salió y Carlisle bajo al laboratorio, en ese momento era mejor dejar descansar a Nina que parecía tan cansada. Mientras que en las afueras de la casa se encontraba Jasper y Nessie, realmente no estaban hablando, simplemente estaba disfrutando de los escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban por el frio invierno que los azotaba.

-Voy a buscar a Alice ¿te quedas?- le pregunto Jasper después de un largo tiempo.

-Si, me quedare un poco más- Le dijo la castaña mientras su tío entraba a la casa. Nessie se sentó en las escaleras sin realmente pensar en nada, quería tener unos momentos de tranquilidad, estaba tan concentrada en su tranquilidad que no nota que nuevamente estaba acompañada.

-Es bueno verte sola- Le dijo la fuerte voz de Jacob haciendo que la joven pegara un gran salto por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Nessie levantándose y comportándose a la defensiva.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunto Jacob intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Nosotros de que tenemos que hablar?- Le pregunto Nessie sintiéndose tan incomoda.

-Hace tres días no me hablas… desde que llego tu amiguita, me has ignorado, pensé que éramos buenos amigos- Le explico Jacob algo contrariado por la actitud de Nessie.

-Las cosas cambian- le dijo Ness muy determinada.

-¿Qué pudo pasar para que todo cambiara en tan corto tiempo?- Le pregunto Jacob intentando entender la actitud de Nessie que estaba tan a la defensiva.

-Simplemente crecí, madure, ahora me comporto como una mujer adulta, ya no tengo tiempo para nuestros juegos infantiles- Le respondió cruelmente la castaña.

-Pues parecía que "_nuestros juegos infantiles_", te divertían – Le contesto muy herido el hombre lobo, parecía que Nessie quisiera herirlo.

-Pues ya no lo hacen… y si me disculpas, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, con personas que no lo valen- le respondió la castaña entrando a la casa, sintiéndose el peor ser sobre la tierra, y dejando a un sorprendido y congelado Jacob, el no podía creer que ella hubiera dicho eso. Nessie fue a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar necesitaba tranquilizar sus nervios no comprendía por que le había hablado así a Jacob, eso había sido grosero e injusto, ella lo quería mucho, pero ahora estaba confundida, además no podía sacar de su cabeza a Stephen, ahora todo estaba mal.

-No puede ser tan terrible- le susurro Edward entrando a la cocina viendo severamente a su hija. Ness lo miro suplicantemente ahora, el sabia que ella sabia la verdad.

-Lo siento, no culpes al abuelo, el solo quería hacer lo correcto- Se justifico la castaña sabiendo que su padre podría leer toda la verdad en su cabeza.

-No estoy juzgando, decirte la verdad era algo que yo quería hacer hace mucho tiempo… pero tu madre me lo impedía- le confeso el vampiro mientras se sentaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le pregunto Nessie muy interesada.

-No se si deba decírtelo- Confeso el vampiro casi atormentado.

-Soy grande, necesito la verdad- le pidió la castaña.

-¿Incluso si la verdad hiere?- le pregunto Edward.

-Prefiero una verdad que me hiera… a una mentira que me mate- Le respondió muy segura Nessie queriendo saber que era lo que estaba ocultando su padre.

-A veces olvido que ya eres grande- le confeso con una triste sonrisa- Tu madre no quería que te digiera la verdad… por que esta celosa de ti… no acepta que su hija vaya terminar con Jacob… su Jacob- Le confeso bajando la mirada- Bella aun lo ama… todos estos años eh esperado el día en que ella me deje por el- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

-Pero ella te eligió a ti- Le recordó la castaña sorprendida.

-No se por que, tal vez por que yo era el rico… pero créeme Bella jamás ha dejado de amarlo, y en el fondo Jacob tampoco… ¿Realmente crees que si no hubiera habido imprimación el te hubiera elegido?- le cuestiono sinceramente. Nessie sintió como su corazón se destrozaba lentamente- No, claro que no, por que su voluntad fue quien eligió a tu madre, y una fuerza mayor fue quien eligió unirlo contigo… esto no es junto para nadie… pero a Bella no le importa, al final ella nunca te quiso- dijo el vampiro.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto casi en shock la castaña -¿Cómo así que mi mama nunca me quiso?-

-No debí decirlo… lo siento- Se disculpo el vampiro.

-Ya la dijiste, ahora explícame por que- Le exigió Nessie.

-Mejor dejamos las cosas así, no quiero lastimarte más- Le dijo Edward.

-Me lastima más tu silencio- Le advirtió la castaña.

-Tu mama no quería tener hijos… pero apareciste tu, quería abortarte, y más aun cuando el embarazo empezó absolverle la vida- Le conto el vampiro e inevitablemente a Nessie se le cristalizaron los ojos- Pero yo jamás lo permití, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida… y aunque algún día Bella me deje, se que puedo contar contigo como tu puedes contar conmigo- Instintivamente Nessie abrazo a su padre con mucho afecto.

-Siempre te juzgue tan duro… y tu solo querías protegerme… no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento- Le dijo la castaña mientras unas finas lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-No importa, ahora todo va estar bien… ya veras, además no quiero que cambies con tu madre… se que algún aparte de ella te ama mucho- Le aseguro Edward sin soltar a su hija.

-Solo si me prometes, que siempre nos diremos la verdad… aunque nos hiera- Le pidió la castaña separándose de su padre y ofreciendo su dedo meñique.

-Solo si me prometes que siempre me lo dirás todo… como los mejores amigos- Le pidió el vampiro enredando su dedo meñique con el de Nessie.

-Trato hecho- Acepto la castaña.

-Trato hecho- También acepto Edward rompiendo la unión de sus dedos-¿Vas a estar bien?- Le pregunto con dulzura.

-Seguro- Le dijo la castaña más para tranquilizar a su padre, realmente sentía su corazón deshecho aun le costaba creer que su madre nunca la haya querido y que sintiera celos de ella, parecía imposible, pero no podía dudar de su padre-Voy a subir a ver como siguió Nina- le anuncio.

-Me mantienes informado, ¿vale?- Le pidió el vampiro.

-Claro- le dijo Nessie con una triste sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina. Edward se quedo sentado en la cocina mirando como su hija partía, mientras una perfecta sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro de genuina satisfacción.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo el próximo es "El Veredicto", el camino hacia el final estará marcado, por los próximos acontecimientos. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	16. Capitulo 16: Veredicto

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

___-Claro- le dijo Nessie con una triste sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina. Edward se quedo sentado en la cocina mirando como su hija partía, mientras una perfecta sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro de genuina satisfacción. _

**Capitulo 16: El Veredicto…**

Los días siguientes llegaron con una falsa calma que se instalo en la mansión Cullen, pero era tan frágil que a la primera palabra equivocada estallaría en la cara de todos. La salud de Nina mejoraba, aunque Carlisle después de tantos exámenes aun no encontraba que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, además Nessie había decidió no volverle hablar a Jacob y a su madre más de lo necesario, ahora sentía que su padre era su mejor amigo y solo en el podía confiar.

Carlisle se encontraba en su laboratorio, analizando otra muestra de sangre de Nina, ya le quedaban pocas cosas por descartar, aunque aun estaba perturbado por el resultado de la sangre que había encontrado en el pijama de Nina.

-¿Estas ocupado?- Le pregunto Jasper entrando al laboratorio.

-No, tranquilo, pasa- Le alentó Carlisle girándose para ver a su hijo.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas?- Le pregunto Jasper, mirando lo desordenado que estaba el laboratorio.

-Bien… bien…- Respondió Carlisle sintiéndose muy cansado.

-¿Alguna nueva teoría sobre la sangre de la pijama de Nina?- Le pregunto Jasper sabiendo que en parte eso era lo que estaba atormentando a su padre.

-Aun no me explico como la pijama de Nina estaba empapada con mi "_sangre_", no es lógico, y ya no tengo teorías- Le dijo el medico pasando sus manos por su rubia cabellera.

-Me imagino que tampoco sabes que es lo que le esta pasando a Nina ¿verdad?- le pregunto Jasper, aunque sabia la respuesta.

-No, pero estoy convencido que pronto lo hare- Acepto Carlisle intentando que la desesperación no le ganara.

-Vamos sal de aquí vayamos a cazar… hace mucho tiempo no lo haces- Le alentó Jasper tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a levantarse. Los dos vampiros salieron rápidamente de la casa, Carlisle sabía que Jasper tenía razón desde que había pedido la licencia en el hospital, ya no salía de su laboratorio, todo el día la pasaba analizando la sangre de Nina buscando alguna respuesta a sus síntomas.

Mientras que en la parte superior Nessie estaba peinando el largo cabello de Nina, arreglándolo para que se viera hermoso.

-Creo que últimamente te vez más radiante- Le dijo Nessie pasando por ultima vez el cepillo.

-Gracias, realmente me siento mejor, definitivamente creo que no era nada- Le contesto la pelirroja refiriéndose a su debilidad de los días pasados- Hoy deberíamos salir a caminar… seria divertido ver otro ambiente- sugirió.

-Me parece una gran idea, voy a decirle a mi padre que nos acompañe- Dijo alegremente la castaña.

-Últimamente te has vuelto muy cercana a tu padre- Le dijo la pelirroja con cierta desconfianza.

-El es el único que ha sido sincero conmigo en toda mi vida- Le respondió Nessie con mucha determinación.

-¿Y tu madre?- Le cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Ella es una mentirosa- Le dijo Nessie con rabia.

-Ella no parece una mentirosa, parece que se preocupa mucho por ti… que te ama mucho- Le dijo la pelirroja diciéndole lo que ella percibía.

-Yo también pensaba eso… pero no era cierto- Dijo la castaña bajando la mirada con dolor.

-Deberías hablar con ella, realmente debes aclarar las cosas… ella parece buena…- Le volvió a insistir la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces dices que mi padre me mintió?- Le cuestiono la castaña molesta.

-No… simplemente digo que el puede tener una percepción diferente a la de tu madre… el te conto su verdad, creo que ahora deberías escuchar la de tu madre… es lo justo- Le sugirió la pelirroja, que en el fondo quería decirle que si, a su amiga, que su padre le había mentido, y es que el señor Edward le causaba mucha desconfianza a Nina, aunque no sabia bien por que.

-Pero tengo miedo de encontrar que la verdad es aun peor de lo que pienso…- Le confeso la castaña sentándose en la cama.

-Pero por lo menos tendrás la verdad… las dudas contaminan el espíritu… la verdad lo libera… ¿Qué prefieres una suposición que te atormente… o una verdad que aceptar?- le cuestiono la pelirroja para hacer caer en cuenta a su amiga de su error.

-La verdad… además siempre eh luchado por saberla… pero dame tiempo- Le pidió la castaña.

-No busques la verdad por mi… búscala para ti…- Le dijo Nina aclarándole que ella quería que su amiga volviera hacer feliz… era solo eso. Así que las dos jóvenes se levantaron.

-Has subido de peso- le dijo Nessie mirando detenidamente a su amiga.

-Creo que si, es que ahora me da más hambre- Se excuso la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación. En el camino se encontraron a Carlisle y Jasper que regresaban.

-Buenos días ángel, Jasper- Saludo Nina educadamente.

-Hola tío, abuelo ¿Regresan de caza?- Les pregunto Nessie.

-Si y ustedes… ¿A dónde van?- Les pregunto Carlisle.

-A caminar, respirar otro aire- Le dijo Nessie.

-No se alejen mucho, aunque haya mejorado, aun me preocupa la salud de Nina- Le pidió el medico mirando el rozagante rostro de la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, además con este invierno no podemos ir muy lejos- Le aclaro la castaña mientras salían de la casa.

-Hasta otro momento- Se despidió Nina siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Nessie.

-¿Verdad que Nina ha subido de peso?- le pregunto Jasper a Carlisle más como una afirmación.

-Si, pero se ve muy bien- Le aseguro el medico que también lo había notado.

-Si, realmente le sienta, antes era muy delgada- Le dijo distraídamente Jasper mientras llegaban a la sala- Creo que voy a buscar a mi adorada esposa- le dijo- Pero más tarde te busco- le dijo el vampiro. Carlisle llego nuevamente al laboratorio y tomo una de las muestras de sangre que había tomado de Nina, aunque tenia mucho miedo, ese era el único examen que no le había practicado, aunque eso explicaría todos los síntomas que había visto en Nina… pero si realmente daba positivo, no sabría como se lo diría a la familia… a Esme… a Nina… seria terrible, aunque en el fondo le alegraría, sería los más tangible que tendría su amor.

Combino los químicos con la sangre de Nina, en menos de cinco minutos tendría la respuesta que días lo había atormentado, aunque realmente no sabia a ciencia y cierta que era lo que esperaba encontrar. Lentamente la sangre dejo de ser roja para tomar un color azulado, esa era la respuesta que temía y esperaba el medico, un positivo… Nina no estaba enferma… simplemente estaba embarazada, y era de el, estaba seguro, ahora no sabia como debía enfrentarlo, tenia que hablar con Jasper, el siempre sabía que decirle.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y sintió como Jasper y Alice estaban en la sala solos, cuando los vio, estaba en una interesante sesión de besos, Carlisle se sintió mal por interrumpirlos, pero el necesitaba más a Jasper que Alice, así que hizo un fuerte sonido con la garganta para anunciar su presencia, inmediatamente Alice levanto la vista viendo al medico con cierta rabia, pero se resigno.

-Jasper ¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunto el medico.

-Esta bien, debe ser muy importante- Le dijo Jasper a Alice para que lo dejara ir.

-Esta bien… pero no te demores- le pidió Alice, Jasper le dio un ultimo beso a su esposa antes de salir con Carlisle de la casa.

-¿Qué descubriste?- le pregunto Jasper sabiendo que esto tenia que ver con Nina.

-Ya se que es lo que le pasa a Nina- le dijo el medico muy nerviosos.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Es grave?- le pregunto Jasper preocupado, desde que había hablado con Nina en la biblioteca se había encariñado con la joven.

-Esta embarazada- Le dijo Carlisle bajando la mirada.

-¿Embarazada?- Repitió con incredulidad Jasper- Y yo que pensaba que Nina era toda inocencia… vaya que la carita angelical engaña- dijo muy sorprendido.

-No, no engaña- Le dijo Carlisle sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Jasper con cierta ansiedad.

-Ella era totalmente inocente cuando llego a la casa- le dijo el medico esperando que Jasper entendiera lo que estaba intentando decir.

-¿Cómo así?- Pregunto Jasper antes de que su mente uniera las palabras- No por favor… dime que no fuiste capaz… por favor- le pidió el vampiro temiendo la verdad. El medico no decía nada, no era capaz de hablar -¿Cuándo paso?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le pregunto.

-Fue cuando ustedes fueron a buscar esos dos vampiros que Alice había visto… Ness se había ido, quedamos solos… no me pude controlar… se que no tengo justificación… pero jamás espere que tuviera este resultado…-Le intento disculpar el medico.

-¿La amas?- le pregunto Jasper intentado buscar la forma de justificar a Carlisle.

-Me siento completo cuando estoy con ella… pero no van a permitir que este con ella… vaya dilema- Le contesto el medico cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-¿La amas?- le volvió a preguntar Jasper.

-Si… estoy completamente enamorado de ella… incluso, voy hablar con Esme, ella merece la verdad, y merece que yo le de su libertad- Le confeso Carlisle.

-¿Vas a dejar a Esme?- le pregunto el Jasper estupefacto.

-Es lo mejor… ahora Nina me necesita, y no la voy a dejar sola- Le dijo el medico muy seguro de su decisión- ¿Crees que me perdone?- pregunto repentinamente después de un incomodo silencio.

-¿Quién?- Le pregunto Jasper confundido por la pregunta de Carlisle.

-Dios… crees que Dios me perdone, por engañar a mi esposa y robarle la inocencia a una niña… por engañar a mi familia… por ser un egoísta que solo pensó en si mismo sin importarle las consecuencias… ¿Crees que tengo perdón?…- Le pregunto nuevamente Carlisle sumamente atormentado. Jasper pensó cuidadosamente su respuesta.

-Realmente creo que no deberías pensar en eso…- Le respondió sinceramente el vampiro capturando toda la atención del medico- Carlisle, todos hemos cometido errores, el tuyo esta en el nivel más bajo, a veces me preguntaba si realmente había un Dios y si el me perdonaría por haber matado a tantas personas… pero estoy seguro que si realmente hay un Dios, que ahora sabemos que si lo hay, el nos juzgara en la medida en que fuimos capaces de amar, por que el amor redime todo el dolor, todo el mal… de eso estoy seguro- Le contesto Jasper aun curiosos- ¿Por qué no me preguntaste si la familia te va a perdonar?-

-Por que se que no lo va hacer- Le aseguro el medico con resignación y dolor.

-¿Cuándo vas a soltar la bomba?- Le pregunto Jasper sabiendo que aunque todos le dieran la espalda, el siempre apoyaría a su padre, Jasper sabia que Carlisle era un buen hombre, y si realmente había arriesgado a su familia era por que el amor que sentía por Nina valía realmente la pena.

-Hoy mismo, hablare primero con Esme… y después con Nina, creo que es lo mejor- Confeso el medico pero no muy seguro-Creo que es hora de regresar y enfrentar definitivamente mi destino-

-Pero antes de que se me olvide- Le dijo Jasper tomando del hombro a Carlisle- Felicitaciones al futuro padre- Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, que inevitablemente obligo al medico a sonreír.

-Gracias- Le dijo el medico sintiéndose más seguro para lo que ahora debía enfrentar.

Los dos vampiros caminaron lentamente hasta la mansión, queriendo a largar lo más posible el camino, pero no hay camino que no tenga final, y después de una horas llegaron a la casa, Jasper le dio una ultima mirada a Carlisle, antes de adentrarse en la casa, para buscar a su esposa. Carlisle busco a Esme en el estudio que la vampira tenia para pintar, ella siempre había amado pintar.

-¿A que debo el milagro de tenerte aquí?- pregunto Esme sin girarse para verlo estaba concentrada pintando unas flores que Edward le había llevado esa mañana.

-¿Podemos dar un paseo?- Le pregunto Carlisle ignorando el reproche que había en el tono que utilizaba su esposa.

-¿Tu quieres estar conmigo a solas por más de un minuto?- Le cuestiono la vampira girándose para verlo con incredulidad – Esto debe ser importante, ya que últimamente para ti no existo, a veces pienso que estas casado con el telescopio y que yo soy tu relación casual- le dijo mientras se quitaba la bata para pintar, y camino hasta donde se encontraba el vampiro- Vamos a caminar- le alentó.

Carlisle alejo lo que más pudo a Esme de la casa, sabia que lo que le iba a decir no iba a causar en su esposa la mejor de las reacciones, así que prefería que su furia se volcara sobre el, en algún lugar lejos de la casa, no quería que Nina presenciara ese momento. Finalmente llegaron a un campo blanco muy lejos de la casa, y el medico se detuvo y Esme lo imito.

-Lo que te voy a decir, nadie lo sabe aun- le dijo Carlisle para proteger a Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Esme con impaciencia.

-Nina esta embarazada- le dijo el medico decidiendo sacar poco a poco la verdad.

-¿Embarazada?- Repitió con incredulidad- ¿Cuento tiene? ¿Quién es el padre?- pregunto sorprendida, aunque no entendía por que su esposo le decía eso a ella.

-Aun no se cuanto tiene… y el padre… el padre… el padre soy yo- le respondió Carlisle bajando la mirada, no podía ver a Esme a los ojos y ver el reproche que había en ellos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la vampira pensado que había escuchado mal.

-El padre del hijo de Nina soy yo- Le aclaro el medico con la mirada en el suelo.

-Dime que es una horrenda broma… dime que tu no fuiste capaz de engañarme… no con ella… no con esa desconocida que no lleva ni tres semanas en nuestra familia… por favor… no..- le pidió la vampira, pero el silencio de Carlisle gritaba más fuerte la verdad que las mismas palabras- Carlisle dime algo… explícame…- le pidió manteniendo un tono moderado, pero Carlisle no hablaba -¡¡¡CARAJO CARLISLE DI ALGO… JUSTIFICA TU MALDITO COMPORTAMIENTO!!!- Le exigió Esme perdiendo el control.

-Me enamore- Dijo el medico casi en un susurro.

-¿QUÉ?- le cuestiono Esme totalmente enfurecida -¿COMO ASÍ QUE TE ENAMORASTE? ¿Y NOSOTROS QUE? ¿VAS A TIRAR MÁS DE CIEN AÑOS DE MATRIMONIO POR UNA AVENTURILLA? ¿VAS A DESTRUIR NUESTRA FAMILIA POR ESA? – Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a su esposo, quería verlo a los ojos, y aunque Carlisle la sintió cerca no era capaz de verla –MÍRAME – Le pido – QUE ME MIRES- le volvió a pedir tomando el rostro de Carlisle con las manos y levantándolo para que la viera.

-No hagas esto- le pidió Carlisle negándose a levantar la vista.

-¿NO HACER QUE?- Le pregunto muy enojada – ¿VER QUE ME HAS ENGAÑADO TODA NUESTRA MALDITA EXISTENCIA JUNTOS?- le pregunto herida.

-Yo jamás te había engañado hasta ahora- le respondió el medico.

-Me engañaste siempre… me juraste que yo era el amor de tu vida… pero siempre estuviste esperándola a ella ¿verdad?- le pregunto Esme-¿VERDAD?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Esme yo no busque que esto pasara- le aseguro el medico, no iba a permitir que Esme manchara los maravillosos años que habían vivido juntos.

-Pero si siempre lo búscate- Le dijo Esme como si fuera una verdad universal, soltando el rostro de su marido.

-Claro que no… yo siempre te fui fiel- Le aseguro Carlisle viéndola por primera vez, viendo el dolor marcado en el rostro de su esposa.

-No, siempre la estuviste esperando…- le dijo Esme dándose por vencida – Siempre estabas tarareando esa canción… "_te esperare toda la vida, te esperare hasta la muerte… siempre… siempre… siempre… estoy amor… Esperándote_"…- Le dijo cantando tristemente la canción - ¿Por qué siempre la cantabas si yo estaba a tu lado? ¿Si supuestamente ya habías encontrado el amor conmigo?- Le pregunto, pero no espero que Carlisle contestara – Por que estabas esperando otra cosa, a otra persona… otro amor que yo no podía darte… por más grande que fuera el mío… - le contesto Esme sintiéndose derrotada.

-No soporto verte así… no soporto causarte daño- Le confeso Carlisle si acercarse.

-¿Cómo no… quieres que… sufra?- le dijo Esme entre gimoteos sin lagrimas, pero con mucho dolor- Si a pesar de todo… aun te amo…- le confeso incrementado el sufrimiento en sus palabras.

-Esme… ¿Cómo puedes amarme, cuando te eh confesado que te engañado… que amo a otra… y que voy a tener un hijo… como puedes?- le pregunto Carlisle queriendo buscar el odio en su esposa, prefería que lo odiara a que lo siguiera amando cuando el ya no podía.

-El corazón no actúa con lógica… yo siempre eh actuado con… el corazón… no me pidas que actué con lógica…- le dijo Esme sin poder contener los sollozos -¿Por qué nunca… me amaste?- Le pregunto acercándose buscando los ojos de su esposo.

-Yo te ame- Le respondió Carlisle sintiéndose el peor monstro.

-No… nunca lo hiciste… por que si… me hubieras amado… no la habrías estado esperando a ella… hubieras sido feliz conmigo- le respondió Esme con la respiración irregular, aunque realmente la vampira no necesitaba el aire, lo estaba buscando desesperadamente.

-Fui feliz… juro que fui feliz a tu lado- Le aseguro Carlisle acercándose lentamente, intentando tocarla.

-¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!- le grito Esme desesperada –No te das cuenta que si me tocas… me muero… por que se que tus manos no va hacer para mi… tu boca ya no va a besar la mía… tu piel ya no va a tocar la mía… tu amor ya no va ser mío… todo va hacer de ella…- Le dijo con rabia, con frustración… con dolor.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?- Le pregunto Carlisle sin poder contener la lastima que Esme producía en el.

-Ámame… pero de verdad…- Le pidió esperanzada, pero al ver el rostro de su esposo supo la verdad-… No puedes- le dijo con tristeza, Carlisle se intento volver a acercar pero Esme lo volvió alejar-Vete por favor… solo vete… déjame sola… no quiero verte más- Carlisle sabia que en ese momento era los mejor irse, dejar que Esme asimilara todo, comprendiera todo, aunque una parte del medico quería quedarse se alejo a gran velocidad, ahora tendría que enfrentar a Nina.

Esme camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a un denso bosque, quería perderse, que desaparecer de la tierra, ya no soportaba el dolor que le causaba la traición de Carlisle, ella que le había dado todo, ahora no tenia nada, lo había perdido todo, a causa de esa niña que había llegado su casa.

-¡¡Esme!!- Llamo una voz masculina a su espalda.

-Edward- Dijo muy sorprendida la vampira viéndolo -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Te… te estaba buscando ¿Por qué no estas en la casa?- Le pregunto el vampiro acercándose, pero sin que Esme abriera los labios, Edward pudo leer todo lo que había pasado en la cabeza de la vampira- No puedo creer que Federica este embarazada… y del medico… tan decente que parecía- Dijo muy sorprendido.

-Estoy… muy triste- Le dijo la vampira abrazándolo, Edward felizmente la recibió en sus brazos, apretándola, enredando sus manos en el cabello de Esme- Va a tener hijos con ella… sabiendo cuando yo deseaba ser madre… va a tener hijos con ella… ¿Por qué me hizo esto?- le pregunto destrozada.

-El medico es un idiota, no amar a una mujer como tu… es imposible- le aseguro pasando su mano derecha por la espalda, mientras la otra seguía enredándose en la cabellera de la vampira – Tu cabello es casi rojo- le dijo.

-Si… pero es más rojo el de Nina- le dijo Esme deprimida.

-Pero el tuyo se parece más- Le dijo Edward casi inconsciente.

-¿Se parece a que?- Le pregunto curiosa.

-A… a la perfección- le dijo el vampiro sin soltarla.

-¿Estas intentando hacerme sentir mejor?- le pregunto Esme con una triste sonrisa.

-Todavía no- le dijo el vampiro- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad- le aseguro con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el cabello rojizo de Esme.

-Eres muy bueno- le dijo agradecida la vampira, sintiendo como un oscura pasión le recorría la columna vertebral. Edward lentamente se acerco sus labios hasta dejarlos a unos cuantos centímetros de Esme.

-Aun no has visto lo bueno que soy- le aseguro uniendo sus labios con los de Esme en un salvaje beso, pero inmediatamente Esme alejo su rostro, ya que el agarre de Edward era tan fuerte que el impedía alejarse por completo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Le pregunto Esme sorprendida pero con un deseo que crecía en su interior que era casi doloroso.

-Quiero hacerte sentir mejor- Le aseguro volviendo a unir sus labios con los de la vampira en un apasionado beso, Esme en el fondo quería detenerlo ella siempre lo había visto como un hijo, pero su voluntad la traicionaba, se sentía indefensa, incapaz de detener lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquel deseo oscuro crecía más y amenazaba con explotar dentro de ella, dejándola a completamente a merced de su hijo… su hijo que ahora la besaba y la tocaba como el más apasionado de los hombres, y Esme se encontraba sin salida, su única opción era entregarse al deseo que la consumía.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Se que este es uno de los capítulos más fuertes emocionalmente hablando,** **pero realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El próximo cap es "Pasaje a la Destrucción", comienza el final. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	17. Capitulo 17: Pasaje a la Perdición

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

___-Quiero hacerte sentir mejor- Le aseguro volviendo a unir sus labios con los de la vampira en un apasionado beso, Esme en el fondo quería detenerlo ella siempre lo había visto como un hijo, pero su voluntad la traicionaba, se sentía indefensa, incapaz de detener lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquel deseo oscuro crecía más y amenazaba con explotar dentro de ella, dejándola a completamente a merced de su hijo… su hijo que ahora la besaba y la tocaba como el más apasionado de los hombres, y Esme se encontraba sin salida, su única opción era entregarse al deseo que la consumía. _

**Capitulo 17: Pasaje a la Destrucción… **

Nina se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro que Nessie le había prestado, ahora las tardes no eran tan divertidas ahora que su amiga se la pasaba en el hospital con su padre y Stephen que había ido un par de veces a visitarla en los últimos días, y no es que Nina estuviera aburrida simplemente… extrañaba a su amiga y a su ángel que en los últimos días solo se acercaba a ella para sacarle sangre.

Repentinamente Nina sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abrió y vio a su ángel entrando.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto Carlisle cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama, Nina dejo un libro que Nessie le había prestado.

-Bien, gracias… pero ¿Cómo ha estado usted?- Le pregunto Nina sin quitarle la mirada, fue inevitable para la pelirroja perderse en la azul mirada del medico. .

-Tengo algo que decirte- le anuncio Carlisle sin quitarle la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Nina preocupándose.

-Ya se que es lo que te esta pasando- le dijo el medico temiendo la reacción de Nina.

-¿Qué tengo?- Le pregunto la pelirroja curiosa, pero sin miedo.

-Quiero primero decirte… que acabo de terminar con Esme- Le dijo antes Carlisle antes de entrar al tema centra de esa contestación.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Nina, aunque en el fondo ella conocía la respuesta, puedo sentir como su corazón se hinchaba.

-Por que… por que… por que yo… yo te amo… no puedo seguir mintiendo… no es justo para nadie- Le explico el medico tomando las cálidas manos de Nina. La pelirroja le tomo un tiempo reaccionar, aunque se sentía fatal por la Sra. Esme, que siempre había sido tan amable con ella, no podía ocultar la felicidad que le causaba escuchar esas palabras.

-Yo… yo también lo amo… siempre lo eh hecho- le aseguro la pelirroja acercándose, pero aun no entendía que relación tenia todo con su enfermedad- ¿Pero que tiene ver mi enfermedad?- le pregunto asustada.

-No estas enferma… estas embarazada- le dijo el medico esperando el reproche que seguramente se instalaría en sus ojos.

-¿Embarazada?- Repitió incrédula, Nina estaba embarazada del hombre que amaba… ella iba tener una prueba tangente de su amor-Es la mejor noticia me han dado en mi vida… aunque no recuerdo muchas, realmente esta es la mejor- le aseguro inclinándose para besar a Carlisle y este correspondió el beso, dulce y apasionadamente.

-¿No estas enojada?- le pregunto Carlisle después de unos largos minutos de besos.

-Eres mi ángel, jamás podría enojarme contigo- le aseguro Nina tomando el rostro de Carlisle en sus manos, y dándole unos cuantos besos en las mejillas – Lamento profundamente el daño que vamos a causar con esto… pero soy muy feliz- Afirmo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Vamos a estar juntos en esto… ya veras- Le dijo Carlisle con convicción.

-Nos nos vas a dejar nunca… ¿verdad?- Nina necesitaba sentir que realmente todo el mundo iba a estar bien.

-Jamás- le aseguro Carlisle abrazándola, con dulzura se recostó al lado de ella sin soltarla, ella se acomodo fácilmente en el cuerpo de Carlisle, parecía tan natural para Nina todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, que incluso parecía irreal y perfecto, aun no entendía como en aquellos cortos días se había enamorado. Nina se recostó sobre el pecho de su amado ángel, hasta que sintió algo húmedo y caliente en su mejilla, cuando se levanto para ver, vio que todo el cuello y el pecho de Carlisle, estaba manchando con sangre y todo el cuerpo estaba mojado.

-¡¡Carlisle!!- Llamo Nina desesperada viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su ángel- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto desesperada, lo empezó agitar, hasta que sintió las fuerte manos de un hombre que la tomaba de los hombros y la tiro fuertemente al suelo dejándola desorientada y uno de sus dientes salió volando de su boca con mucha sangre, el hombre la tomo de los pies y la comenzó arrastrar por el suelo llevándola fuera de la habitación, Nina intento aferrarse al suelo clavando sus uñas en este, para evitar ser llevada, pero quien la jalaba tenia mucha más fuerza que ella, hasta que debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo varias de sus uñas se quebraron dejando espantosas marcas en el suelo.

-¡¡SUÉLTEME!!- le grito desesperada Nina pataleando, pero debido al golpe contra el suelo estaba muy débil- ¿A DÓNDE ME LLEVA?- pregunto pero su atacante no le hablaba. Las lágrimas en los ojos y rostro de Nina combinados con la sangre le impedían la visibilidad, pero no estaba sola, había más personas al lugar donde la habían llevado.

-_Llego la hora del juicio_- Le anuncio una suave voz, y de fondo podía escuchar los gimoteos de una mujer, pero todo estaba muy borroso, y su cabeza le estaba doliendo mucho, hasta que sintió que la giraron al frente y sintió como le clavaban al frio y filoso obligándola a gritar de dolor y haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

Nuevamente Nina se despertó de un brinco de la cama, tomando el rosario que había dejado en la mesa de noche y se lo volvió a poner, al parecer su padre tenia razón, siempre que llevaba el rosario evitaba que tuviera pesadillas, pero eran tan reales, cuando vio su mano, se fijo que dos de sus uñas estaba quebradas y estaba brotando sangre, se levanto y fue hasta el lavamanos allí abrió la llave y dejo que el agua se llevara la sangre.

Pudo sentir cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, era su ángel, ella sabia que la estaba buscando… ¿_Y si todo era real_? ¿_Y si ella estaba embarazada_?... no podía ser, Nina jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera a su ángel.

-Nina ¿Estas ocupada?... Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo el medico cerrando la puerta. Nina estaba buscando algún tipo de venda para sus uñas, que no habían dejado de sangrar-¿Estas bien?... huele a sangre… a tu sangre- le dijo el medico preocupado entrando al baño. Al entrar vio a Nina con la mano sobre el lavabo mientras buscaba algo en los cajones.

-No se preocupe estoy bien… solo se me rompió una uña- Le dijo Nina intentando controlar sus emociones.

-Nina segura… eso no se ve bien- le dijo Carlisle tomando la mano de la pelirroja, e intentando controlar la hemorragia. Después de limpiar las heridas el medico las vendo-¿Cómo paso?- le pregunto curioso.

-Me caí, no importa- le dijo Nina caminando hasta la habitación y sentándose en la cama- ¿Tenia algo que decirme? ¿Sabe que es lo que tengo?- Le pregunto rogando para que no fuera lo que ella internamente sabia.

-Si… ya descubrí que es lo que tienes- Le dijo Carlisle recostado en la entrada del baño.

-¿Qué tengo?- Pregunto Nina alentando a que su ángel hablara.

-Estas… estas embarazada- Le dijo Carlisle.

Nina se llevo las manos al rostro y se levanto de la cama, no podía ser verdad, si realmente ella estaba embarazada, eso quería decir que Carlisle moriría, todo lo que había visto pasaría, pero ella no lo permitiría, si tenia que irse lo haría, así que camino hasta los cajones y comenzó a sacar la ropa que Alice y Nessie le habían regalado.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Carlisle sorprendido, había imaginado muchas reacciones por parte de la pelirroja, pero esta era la ultima.

-Tengo… que irme… ya no puedo estar aquí…- le dijo buscando algo en que guardar la ropa, y sacando la caja de cigarrillos y el hoja de papel que habían encontrado en su chaqueta al llegar.

-Nina tranquilízate- le pidió el medico sin acercarse no era capaz.

-No… no puedo…- le dijo entre sollozos sin poder retener la lagrimas- tengo que irme ya-

-¿Tan horrible te parece tener un hijo mío?- Le pregunto el Carlisle herido por la actitud de Nina, la pelirroja se dejo caer al suelo, sin dejar de llorar, sabia que lo estaba lastimando, y no lo soportaba.

-No… no… es… eso… tengo que… irme… por que… te amo… juro que es… lo mejor…- Le confeso Nina derrotada, al verla tan mal Carlisle se acerco, y la abrazo, con mucha fuerza, y ella también se aferro a el y enterró su cabeza en su pecho.

-No me importa si no me quieres a tu lado… pero siempre voy a estar a tu lado… tendrás que lidiar con eso- le confeso Carlisle seguro, que siempre estaría junto a ella.

-No quiero herir a nadie… y si me quedo… le hare daño a usted… a Nessie… a su esposa… a todos- le dijo la pelirroja entre lagrimas, aferrándose más a Carlisle.

-Es tu culpa si herimos a las personas a nuestro alrededor- Le dijo Carlisle con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Mi culpa?- Le pregunto Nina destrozada.

-Llegaste muy tarde y yo siempre te estuve esperando por más de trescientos años… hasta que pensé que no llegarías… pero aquí estas… y no te voy a dejar ir…- le aseguro el medico acunándola en sus brazos-… Las mejores cosas de la vida implican los más grandes sacrificios-

-Y si para estar a mi lado… tuvieras que sacrificar tu vida… ¿lo harías?- le pregunto Nina sabiendo cual seria el final de ellos.

-Si ese fuera el precio lo pagaría sin dudarlo… lo vales- Le dijo Carlisle levantando su rostro, y besando suavemente los labios de Nina que estaban mojados por sus lagrimas, después de un largo beso casi casto se separaron.

-Pero yo aun no estoy segura… si pagaría ese precio- Le dijo la pelirroja sinceramente.

-¿No darías tu vida?- le pregunto curioso el vampiro.

-No… no se, si pagaría tú vida- le dijo Nina volviendo enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Carlisle sin dejar de llorar, el medico solo la abrazo y dejo que ella llorara, que se desahogara de la impresión que había recibido.

Mientras tanto Nessie se encontraba en el hospital, aunque Jasper y Carlisle les habían pedido al cardenal y Stephen que no le digieran toda la verdad a Ness, y le habían contado algunas partes, omitiendo que el diablo buscaba a Nina para matarla.

-Aun me sorprende que Nina sea inmune a todos los poderes de los vampiros y que sea toxica para ellos… pero aun no entiendo por que no mato a mi abuelo si el probo su sangre- Le dijo Nessie a Stephen, los dos se encontraban en el cuarto de de hospital solos, ya que el cardenal había salido a fumar un cigarrillo.

-Hay cosas que son todo un misterio- le dijo Stephen cerrando la computadora, aunque en el fondo el sabia que la razón era la profecía, eso era algo que no le habían contado a la castaña-Pero estamos investigando-

-Debe ser genial viajar tanto, debes conocer muchos lugares- le dijo Nessie mirando al sacerdote.

-Eh viajado alrededor del mundo, creo que lo conozco todo… bueno, no todo, nunca estado en la Antártida… tal vez el próximo año- le respondió Stephen mientras la castaña se sentaba a su lado- Aunque debe ser genial ser tan especial… tu don es algo increíble- le aseguro con una sonrisa.

-A veces desearía ser una persona normal… con una vida normal- Le seguro la castaña bajando la mirada, Stephen tomo el rostro de Nessie en sus manos y lo ventando.

-Eres un ser extraordinario… cuando daría yo por ser la mitad de especial de lo que tu eres… yo soy solo un humano… tal vez no creas en mis palabras… pero eres maravillosa… nunca te lamentes de serlo- le pidió Stephen con dulzura, realmente sentía cada palabra que había pronunciado.

-Nunca me había sentido especial… hasta ahora que tu lo dices…- Le aseguro la castaña acercándose más y más al sacerdote.

-Realmente lo eres- le volvió a confirmar el sacerdote acercándose más a Nessie hasta acortar la distancio, y dejar muy cerca sus labios a los de Nessie –Eres perfecta- dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de Nessie. La castaña jamás había besado nadie en su vida, pero de pronto sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, y entre abrió su boca, y empezó a mover sus labios, la euforia rápidamente creció en su estomago y se esparció por el cuerpo de la joven, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Stephen, y profundizaron el beso. Nessie jamás había imaginado que un beso se sentiría así… tan mágico tan lleno de energía, hasta que sintieron que alguien tocia en sus cercanías. Se separaron abruptamente para ver al cardenal en la puerta.

-Déjame te llevo a tu casa, Nessie, quiero ver a Nina- le dijo el cardenal entrando a la habitación.

-Si… lo espero en el estacionamiento…- Dijo Nessie saliendo rápidamente de la habitación sin despedirse, estaba muy roja y avergonzada.

-Lo lamento cardenal… realmente… no se que decir…- Le excuso Stephen ante la mirada severa del cardenal.

-Yo no tengo autoridad para decirte nada… pero no deberías ilusionarte con ella- le dijo sinceramente el cardenal.

-Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella- le aseguro Stephen.

-Lo se… gracias a mi ella es única- le dijo el cardenal recordando sus crímenes contra la especie de Nessie- Pero Carlisle me dijo que ella estaba imprimida con un hombre lobo- le dijo tomando la su celular.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido Stephen-Pero… yo la quiero también-

-Eso te va a causar problemas… mírame a mi, yo también me enamore de la mujer de un hombre lobo, y al final mi amor la mato- le confeso el cardenal posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Pero lo que le sucedió a la mamá de Nina fue diferente, además ella lo amo usted, usted logro romper la imprimación ¿No me va a negar que fueron felices?- le recordó Stephen.

-Si, por que el libre albedrio es más fuerte, nadie puede ser obligado a lo que no quiere… pero también cause mucho daño… además tu eres un humano… ella no lo es… piénsalo- le pidió el cardenal saliendo de la habitación para ir al parqueadero y visitar a su hija.

Nina ya estaba más tranquila, aunque le había pedido a Carlisle que aun no dijeran nada, que ella quería decirlo a su padre y a Nessie, así que por el momento decidieron guardar el secreto, aunque no sabían por cuanto tiempo ya que Esme sabía la verdad, además el medico quería hacerle análisis a Nina para saber como estaba el bebe y ella, aun recordaba como casi mata a Bella, tenia miedo de que también pudiera matar a la pelirroja, aunque ella era más fuerte. Sintieron los golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- Alentó Carlisle viendo entrar al cardenal y a su nieta.

-Buenas Noches- saludo Nessie que aunque no había cruzado palabra con el cardenal, se sentía muy avergonzada -¿Cómo sigue la enfermita?-

-Mejor- respondió Nina con los ojos hinchados, y más pálida.

-No lo pareces- le dijo el cardenal sentándose a su lado, viendo la caja de cigarrillo- Así que tu habías tomado mis cigarrillos siempre odiaste que fumara- le dijo tomándola cajetilla y guardándola.

-Entonces no deberías hacerlo- Dijo la pelirroja pausadamente - Estoy muy cansada- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Entonces te dejo dormir- le dijo el cardenal preocupado.

-¿Mañana vas a venir?... por favor- Le pregunto Nina con una débil sonrisa.

-Claro, al medio día ¿Te parece?- le pregunto el cardenal levantándose.

-Perfecto- le aseguro la pelirroja, mientras el cardenal le depositaba un suave beso en la frente, Nina se acomodo para dormir. Los tres salieron de la habitación.

-¿Aun no sabe lo que tiene?- Le pregunto el cardenal preocupado.

-Presiento que esta cerca la respuesta- le dijo Carlisle.

-Mañana pasare- le dijo el cardenal, muy preocupado por su hija. Bajo las escaleras y camino rápidamente hasta su auto, hasta que una mano en su espalda le obligo a girarse.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted?- Le pregunto Esme que estaba con el cabello recogido y se había cambiado de ropa.

-Claro… Sra. Esme ¿verdad?- Pregunto el cardenal sorprendido.

-Si… ¿Podemos hablar en otra parte?- le pregunto manteniendo la voz muy baja.

-Claro, suba al auto- le indico el cardenal abriéndole la puerta, la vampira entro, y el cardenal subió, y condujo rápidamente alejándose de la casa- ¿Quiere hablar de algo en especial?- le pregunto el hombre mientras conducía.

-¿Usted respeta el secreto de confesión?- Pregunto Esme antes de hablar.

-Por supuesto, es uno de mis votos más sangrados, jamás le eh fallado a nadie… ¿Qué quiere confesarme?- Pregunto el cardenal.

-Hoy hice algo horrible… y no se que debo hacer- Le confeso entre gimoteos, el cardenal estaciono el auto a la orilla del camino.

-¿Qué pudo ser tan horrible que no la deje en paz?- Pregunto el cardenal sorprendido.

-Esta mañana Carlisle… me confeso que Nina… estaba embarazada de el… y yo estaba muy mal…- le intento decir entre sollozos.

-¡¡¿Nina esta embarazada de Carlisle?!!- Pregunto el cardenal estupefacto, ahora entendía que era lo que le pasaba a su hija, y entendía su insistencia de verlo mañana.

-No lo sabia- le dijo Esme cubriéndose el rostro, más encima ahora era imprudente.

-No… pero eso no es lo importante ahora- le aseguro el cardenal decidiendo que eso la hablaría mañana - No creo que eso sea lo que la esta atormentando ¿verdad?- le pregunto sintiendo la necesidad de escucharla.

-Yo estaba muy mal… y me encontré a mi hijo… Edward el padre de Nessie… y el quiso consolarme… yo no quería… pero mi voluntad… no estaba… había desaparecido… y me entregue a el… no se como paso… simplemente… yo no era dueña de mi- Intento justificarse Esme tan atormentada por su comportamiento.

-¿Su voluntad no estaba?- Le pregunto el cardenal muy interesado en esa parte.

-Si… se que no tengo justificación… pero ese deseo oscuro crecía y después no podía controlarme… y no era yo, era como si mi voluntad estuviera hecha a la voluntad de Edward- Razono Esme con las manos en su rostro.

-¿El la forzó?- Le pregunto el cardenal intentando descartar todas las posibilidades.

-No… pero yo no quería… pero no tenia la voluntad para decir que no…- Intento explicarse Esme desesperada.

-No… puede ser… como no lo vi antes…- Dijo el cardenal encendiendo el auto.

-¿Qué hace?- le pregunto Esme confundida.

-No fue su culpa… el le robo su voluntad…- Le dijo el cardenal dándole moviendo al carro para regresar a la mansión.

-¿De que habla?- le pregunto Esme algo asustada.

-Mi hija esta en peligro… el mal ya esta en su casa…- le dijo el medico pero cuando estaba girando el carro, una fuerza impactante los volcó del camino haciéndolos caer a varios metros de la carretera mientras el carro se incendiaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que les haya gustado, el destino lentamente de los Cullen, esta marcando para el próximo capitulo que es "El Juicio"**_. _

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	18. Capitulo 18: El Juicio

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-Mi hija esta en peligro… el mal ya esta en su casa…- le dijo el medico pero cuando estaba girando el carro, una fuerza impactante los volcó del camino haciéndolos caer a varios metros de la carretera mientras el carro se incendiaba. _

**Capitulo 18: El Juicio… **

Nessie bajaba las escaleras buscando a su padre, desde la mañana no lo había visto, pero como ella había salido tal vez el también.

-¿Me buscabas?- le pregunto Edward apareciendo a la espalada de Nessie. La castaña dio un buen brinco no lo había sentido.

-Que susto me has dado- le dijo Nessie girándose.

-Ni por que fuera el diablo- le dijo Edward con una extraña sonrisa.

–La verdad si te estaba buscando… tengo algo que contarte- le dijo sin poder quitarse el beso que se había dado con Stephen.

-Ya no tienes que decir nada…ya lo vi en tu cabeza- le dijo Edward algo aburrido -¿Lo quieres?- le pregunto.

-No se… estoy hecha un nudo…- Le confeso Nessie abrazando a su padre.

-No se que decirte, pero deberías escuchar a tu corazón… el sabrá, lo que es correcto- le dijo dulcemente Edward sorprendido que aun no supiera sobre el embarazo de Nina- Creo que deberías… hablar con Jacob… decirle la verdad… lo que esta pasando…- le sugirió el vampiro.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- le pregunto Nessie insegura.

-Estoy seguro… alguien me dijo que prefería que la lastimaran con la verdad para que no la mataran con las mentiras… creo que es hora de actuar de acuerdo a eso- le explico Edward.

-Tiene razón voy hablar con la verdad, voy a buscar a Jacob y le diré la verdad… -Le dijo Nessie no muy segura.

-¿O prefieres que yo hable con el?- Le propuso Edward.

-¿Lo harías por mi?- le pregunto la castaña pero el vampiro simplemente atino responder con la cabeza un si –Te lo agradecería… si es verdad no importan por quien sea dicha… ¿verdad?- Le dijo un insegura.

-Verdad- le confirmo Edward – Ve con Federica, yo te aviso- Le alentó el vampiro.

-Gracias papa- Le dijo antes de irse, Edward camino hasta la biblioteca donde estaba las maletas de Nina, abrió la maleta de las armas y tomo una, la guardo en su chaqueta y tomo un libro.

-Amor estas aquí- le dijo Bella acercándose, pero Edward se alejo y se sentó en la silla -¿Sabes que le esta pasando a Nessie? Últimamente ha estado muy distante conmigo… como si estuviera enojada- Le pregunto la vampira.

-Pues últimamente eh estado hablando con tu hija- Le dijo Edward muy serio.

-Y que hablaste con "_Mi Hija_"- Le pregunto haciendo un especial énfasis en el hija, Edward jamás se refería a Nessie como solamente la hija de Bella.

-La verdad, no es que este enojada contigo… simplemente te odia- Le dijo tranquilamente el vampiro.

-¿Y por que mi hija me odia?- Le pregunto Bella entre sorprendida y curiosa.

-La verdad es que se esta enamorando de otro-Le explico Edward.

-¿Cómo así que mi hija se esta enamorando de otro hombre?... Pero ella pertenece a Jacob…- Le dijo Bella estupefacta.

-La niña no le pertenece a nadie… Si se enamoro de otro que tiene, nosotros somos sus padres deberíamos apoyarla…- Le dijo Edward muy serio.

-Pero no le puede hacer esto Jake- le dijo Bella aun sorprendida.

-¿Por qué tiene que seguir las reglas? ¿Por qué esta mal? ¿Por qué es prohibido? Ella debe seguir su corazón y nosotros apoyarla en sus decisiones- le aclaro muy enojado Edward.

-Nessie es una niña, ella que va a saber sobre seguir su corazón-Dijo la vampira aun preocupada.

-¿Qué sabes tu?- le pregunto Edward molesto levantándose de la silla y caminado hasta donde se encontraba su esposa –¡¡Tu no tienes ni idea lo que es amar a alguien que te es totalmente prohibido… arriesgarse a todo por amor incluso a enfrentarte tu padre… y al final perderlo todo… por que la mataron para alejarla de ti!!… NO TIENES IDEA DE NADA- Le grito muy molesto Edward.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Le pregunto Bella confusa y temerosa mientras Edward la tomaba del rostro.

-Quieres hacerles creer a todos que eres muy buena y perfecta… Pero eres una mujer insignificante, jamás pude entender por que Edward se caso contigo… eres tan poca cosa- Le pregunto Edward sin soltarle el rostro incrementado la fuerza.

-Edward ¿Por qué me dices eso?... siempre nos hemos amado… jamás te importo como fuera… además eso que tiene que ver con mi hija- Le dijo la vampira enojada y confundida.

-Tal vez le dije que no la querías… que estabas celosa de ella… no se, no recuerdo las palabras exactas- Le respondió Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Si bien sabes que yo amo a Reneesme, que incluso estuvo apunto de darle mi vida por ella… por que la amo- Le pregunto Bella, sabiendo que su esposo estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Por que estoy harto de que todos son unos hipócritas, "_pero hay que disculparlos, así es la naturaleza humana_"… Jamás eh entendido por que mi padre siempre los defiende…- Le dijo llenándose de rabia –…Mi padre también juro que me amaba… pero me hizo mucho daño… me negó lo único que yo realmente había amado en mi vida… Pero eso esta por cambiar… encontré sin buscar, lo que eh estado esperando todos estos años… y tu estorbas en ese camino- le aseguro.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Edward?- le pregunto Bella con miedo.

-Es ahora de que salgas de mi camino… Llego la hora del juicio…- le dijo mientras le clavaba el arma que había tomado de la maleta en el pecho y la bajaba hasta el estomago, la saco y empujo a Bella que cayo al suelo muy herida mientras botaba sangre por la boca –Eso te mantendrá fue del camino por un largo tiempo- le dijo dándole una patada para que se quitara de su camino, dejando a Bella tirada en la biblioteca que lentamente dejo de moverse.

Edward cerró la puerta, para que nadie entrara, ya se habían acabado las consideraciones, actuaria esa noche, ya no les iba a dar más tiempo. Edward camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Jacob aun con el arma en su mano y goteando sangre, ya no le importaba la sutileza, ahora solo quería acabarlos a todos.

Mientras que Nina estaba preparando la tina para tomar un baño, pero escucho el celular de Nessie; Nina salió del baño y vio como su amiga colgaba el celular.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era?- Le pregunto Nina preocupada aunque no sabia bien por que.

-Era Stephen, llamo a preguntar si el cardenal estaba con nosotros… No ha vuelto al hospital- Le respondió Nessie.

-No te preocupes… tal vez fue a comprar cigarrillos- le alentó Carlisle para no preocuparla, en su estado no era sano.

-Pero el se fue hace más de dos horas… ¿Fue a comprar cigarrillos a otro país?- Pregunto Nina quitándose las pantuflas y poniéndose unas botas y la chaqueta.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Carlisle preocupado.

-Voy a salir a buscarlo- Anuncio Nina tomando la daga que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y la escondió en su bota.

-No puedes salir a esta hora es muy tarde- le dijo Carlisle acercándose para detenerla.

-Solo recorreré el camino de la casa al hospital, no será peligroso, además creo que me se defender- Le dijo Nina cadmiando hasta la puerta.

-Espera yo voy contigo- le dijo Nessie poniéndose una chaqueta.

-¡¡Claro que no!!- le dijo Carlisle –Nadie saldrá a esta hora, mejor yo voy y lo busco- Ofreció el medico.

-Necesitamos alguien que se quede, no nos demoraremos… tienes que cubrirnos-Le pidió Nessie con seguridad.

-Estaremos bien, solo ten tu celular a mano, estaremos llamando- Le dijo Nina.

-Claro que no; voy a ir con ustedes- Volvió a decir Carlisle.

-No abuelo… confía esta vez en nosotras… por favor- le pidió la castaña abriendo la ventana.

-¿Y se van a salir por la ventana?- Le pregunto Carlisle.

-No queremos llamar la atención- Le dijo Nessie con una sonrisa.

-Si en 20 minutos no están aquí las salgo a buscar… ¿Correcto?- Pregunto Carlisle muy preocupado.

-Como mande el capitán- Le dijo Nessie con la mano en la frente, y salto por la ventana, Nina se acerco a Carlisle antes de saltar.

-Todo va estar bien… lo prometo…- le dijo con dulzura la pelirroja dándole un apasionado beso antes de que ella también saltara, y las dos jóvenes se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Carlisle quedo muy preocupado y se reprendía mentalmente por no haberlas acompañado, además por alguna extraña razón desde que había subido, no había sentido ningún movimiento en la parte inferior de la casa, aunque podía haber salido todos. El medico se sentó en la cama mirando su reloj, pero el tiempo parecía ir en reversa, no avanzaba, no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que Nina y su nieta habían salido y el quería salir a buscarlas, pero, Nessie tenia razón debía confiar en ellas, hasta que su celular comenzó a vibrar, y era el numero de su nieta.

-¿Qué paso Ness?- le pregunto Carlisle saltándose sus modales.

-Hay algo muy extraño… encontramos a un lado de la calle la caja de cigarrillos que el cardenal tomo esta tarde cuando fue a visitar a Nina… pero no hay… nada- Le dijo Nessie pero la señal estaba algo mala, debido a las tormentas.

-Regresen- Le pidió el medico.

-Abue… no… escucho… ahí…- Le intento decir Nessie pero la llamada se entrecortaba.

-Regresen a la casa- Les volvió a pedir el medico.

-Casa… hos…- Pudo alcanzar escuchar el medico antes de que la llamada ser cortara. Carlisle pensó en darles cinco minutos más antes de salir a buscarlas.

Carlisle entro al baño y abrió la llave y se mojo el rostro, aun no había espejo en ese baño, ya que Nina se había negado rotundamente, vio su mano derecha, aun su anillo de matrimonio adornaba su mano, lentamente se lo quito y lo puso sobre el lavamanos tomo una de las toallas y se seco el rostro.

-Te estaba buscando- Le dijo Edward entrando el baño, tomando por sorpresa al medico que no lo había sentido entrar. Edward camino hasta donde se encontraba su padre y puso su quijada en el hombro del medico, mientras que con su mano tomaba el rostro de Carlisle.

-¿Edward que haces?- Le pregunto el medico con mucha desconfianza.

-¿Qué se siente?- Le pregunto Edward ignorando la pregunta de Carlisle.

-¿Qué se siente que?- Le pregunto Carlisle poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Poseer a Federica… ¿Qué se siente fundirse en su piel? ¿Es mejor ella o Esme?- le preguntaba Edward sin soltarle el rostro.

-¡¡¿Qué te pasa Edward?!!- Le pregunto Carlisle muy ofendido.

-Por favor contéstame… quien es mejor… solo para hacerme una idea…- Le volvió a pedir el vampiro como si estuviera pidiendo un nuevo juguete.

-Edward esto es inaceptable- Le dijo Carlisle intentando zafarse, pero la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Edward en su rostro lo imposibilitaba.

-Sabes… hoy me acosté con tu esposa… es realmente buena- Le confeso el vampiro sonriendo, estaba satisfecho.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- Le pregunto el medico estupefacto –Imposible- le dijo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te cuesta creer…que tú esposa te fue infiel… o que se acostó conmigo?-Le pregunto Edward con genuina curiosidad.

-Tu… no eres mi hijo… ¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto Carlisle seguro de que Edward jamás le faltaría a Bella, y menos con Esme, estaba seguro que su hijo la veía como una madre.

-Los padres… siempre creen que saben la verdad…- Le dijo Edward aumentando la presión sobre el rostro.

-¿Y no es así?- Le pregunto Carlisle intentando descubrir quien era el vampiro.

-Tu me recuerdas a mi padre… todos lo ama… el más compasivo… siempre creyendo que hacía lo correcto para los demás… hasta que se equivocan de una forma tan apoteósica que no se puede hacer nada para remediarlo…- Le dijo Edward perdido en recuerdo.

-Pero yo no soy tu padre… yo no te hecho nada…- Le recordó Carlisle buscando la forma de que aflojara la mano.

-Pero como te has equivocado en nombre del amor- le aseguro el vampiro -¿Jamás pensaste en las consecuencias?

-No… nunca… solo actué…- Le respondió Carlisle sabiendo que esa conversación no acabaría bien.

-Así es la naturaleza humana… lo tienen todo… y hacen algo increíblemente estúpido… y arruina la vida del resto de personas a su alrededor… ni siquiera yo me pude escapar de eso- Confeso el vampiro.

-Pero hoy puede ser el día de tu redención… hoy puedes hacer lo correcto-Le insistió el medico sin entender el por que lo hacia.

-Ya no hay salvación para mi… y no la habrá para nadie…- le aseguro con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras sacaba el arma que había estado oculta en su bolcillo. Edward tomo fuertemente el rostro de Carlisle y paso el arma por la garganta del medico, y lo lanzo sobre la tina, salpicando agua y sangre por toda la habitación.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Se que este capitulo estuvo super fuerte cada vez se esta marcando el final de la historia "La Verdadera Cara"**_. _

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	19. Capitulo 19: La Verdadera Cara

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-Ya no hay salvación para mi… y no la habrá para nadie…- le aseguro con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras sacaba el arma que había estado oculta en su bolcillo. Edward tomo fuertemente el rostro de Carlisle y paso el arma por la garganta del medico, y lo lanzo sobre la tina, salpicando agua y sangre por toda la habitación._

**Capitulo 19: La Verdadera Cara… **

Nessie y Nina recorrieron lentamente el camino, hasta que llegaron aun extraña parte del camino donde habían unas confusas marcas en el suelo, marcas de neumáticos. Nina pudo ver a lo lejos una cajetilla de cigarrillos, la pelirroja la tomo y la abrió, era la que su padre había tomado esa tarde de su habitación, y se fijo como el hielo mostraba una extraña forma y todo estaba muy ahumado.

-Mira lo que encontré- le dijo la pelirroja mostrándole la cajetilla.

-Voy a llamar al abuelo- le dijo Nessie sacando el celular mientras empezaba a nevar.

-¿Qué paso Ness?- le pregunto la voz de Carlisle al otro lado de la línea.

-Hay algo muy extraño… encontramos a un lado de la calle la caja de cigarrillos que el cardenal tomo esta tarde cuando fue a visitar a Nina… pero no hay… nada- Le dijo Nessie pero la señal estaba algo mala, debido a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Re… sen- Le pidió el medico.

-Abuelo no puedo escucharte ¿Aun estas ahí?- Le pregunto Nessie pero la señal era muy mala y cada vez se cortaba más la conversación.

-…sen …a- Le dijo algo el medico, pero Nessie no entendía estaba muy entrecortado.

-Aun no vamos a volver a casa, vamos a ir al hospital, pero no nos demoraremos- Le dijo Nessie pero la llamada se cortó, esperaba que su abuelo le hubiera entendido.

-¿Podrías ir tu al hospital? Creo que mejor regreso a casa… no se tengo un mal presentimiento- Le pidió Nina sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

-Esta bien, pero toma mi celular, si algo sabes llámame al de Stephen- le pidió Nessie.

-Antes de que te vayas… hay algo que tengo que decirte, quería decírtelo junto a mi padre… pero dada las circunstancias… quiero decírtelo ahora- Le dijo Nina muy nerviosa.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto Nessie curiosa.

-Estoy embarazada- le dijo Nina sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto además esa era la parte fácil de lo que tenia que decir.

-¿De quien?- pregunto instintivamente la castaña- O claro no debes recordarlo- agrego inmediatamente.

-Lo recuerdo y muy bien- le aclaro la pelirroja que jamás podría olvidar ese momento que había vivido con Carlisle. Nessie se quedo callada, pero su mente trabajo más rápido.

-Hay… no… no puede ser… es de Stephen… ¿verdad?- Le pregunto la castaña casi al borde de las lagrimas, a Nina le hubiera encantado decirle que si, aunque la pelirroja no sabia lo que estaba pasando entre su amigo y Nessie.

-No… no es de el…- le contesto Nina.

-¿Entonces de quien es para que lo recuerdes?- Le pregunto la castaña confundida.

-Realmente… eso fue algo que paso… juro que ninguno de los dos lo busco… simplemente… no puedo evitar enamorarme de el- le Explico la pelirroja.

-¿Quién es?- Le pregunto nuevamente castaña muy seria.

-Es de mi ángel… de tu abuelo…- Le contesto la pelirroja esperando la reacción de su amiga.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?- Pregunto automáticamente la castaña sin saber que más decir.

-No… no lo es- le aseguro la pelirroja. Nessie se quedo un largo tiempo callada.

-No se que decirte… no se como reaccionar…- Acepto la castaña.

-Tal vez este no era el momento- Le dijo Nina con la mirada en el suelo.

-Tal vez… cuando pase todo esto hablaremos con calma…- le dijo Nessie llena de sentimientos, algunos buenos otros perversos- No puedo creer que te hayas metido con mi abuelo…- dijo alejándose.

Nina camino rápidamente por la nieve para volver a la casa, había una extraña sensación en su pecho, algo no estaba bien, y lo sabia, era esa sensación de inconformidad como si hubiera un vacio en su pecho, que solo se llenaría al volver a su casa… por que la pelirroja consideraba su hogar la mansión Cullen. Nina no considero importante entrar por la ventana nuevamente, ya no le importaba si la descubrían, así que entro por la puerta principal.

Al entrar a la casa la puerta se cerro sola, y no parecía el mismo lugar que veinte minutos antes había dejado, la niebla había entrado a la casa, dándole una mala sensación, además todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado para una casa donde vivían ocho vampiros y un hombre lobo. Apresuradamente Nina subió las escaleras, y entro a la recamara donde debía estar esperándola su ángel, pero al entrar no había nada allí, y vio el celular de Carlisle sobre la mesa de noche, se giro un poco para ver la entrada del baño, en un movimiento casi instintivo. La pelirroja vio que el suelo estaba mojado, lentamente se acerco al cuarto de baño, teniendo la mirada fija en el suelo, que estaba lleno de agua roja, y vista lentamente viajo hasta la tina donde se concentraba más la sangre, mientras rogaba en su interior "_Que mi ángel no este ahí, por favor Dios, que el no este… Dios, que no este… por favor… que no este_", repetía constantemente mientras su vistan lentamente subía, hasta que allí en la tina estaba el cabello dorado de su amado ángel flotando con parte de su cuerpo. Nina inmediatamente corrió hasta allí y saco a Carlisle de la tina, y lo llevo hasta la cama, pudo ver la cortadura que había a lo largo de su cuerpo, fue al baño y saco varias vendad, para parar la hemorragia, intentando calmar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero la pelirroja entendía que ese no era momento para perder el control, de eso dependía la vida de Carlisle, regreso a la habitación, y vendo el cuello de Carlisle con fuerza.

-Todo va a estar bien… te lo aseguro… un vampiro puede morir solo de dos formas… con mi sangre y siendo quedamos, y tu eres inmune a mi sangre… y no estas quemado… solo estas herido… te hirieron con alguna de mis armas- Le dijo la pelirroja recordando la conversación que días atrás había tenido con su padre, sobre el material especial del que estaba hecho sus armas, nada era más poderoso, ya que habían sido hechos de un material vendito, aunque no podían matar a un vampiro si podían lesionarlo severamente y la herida duraría días en sanar -¿Quién te… lastimo?- Pregunto sin poder contener más las lagrimas que estaban brotando de sus ojos, mientras se recostaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Carlisle – Todo va estar bien… jure que te protegería… y lo hare… Te amo… más que a mi propia vida… y vamos a criar este bebe juntos… ya lo veras…- Le aseguro sin dejar de llorar-… Espero que tenga tus ojos… y tus labios… son los más hermosos que… eh visto sobre la tierra… y vamos hacer… felices… ya veras- Le dijo sintiendo cada palabra, aunque realmente no sabia que hacer, su mente se encontraba en blanco, no sabia que haber hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación.

-Que conmovedora escena- Dijo Edward desde la puerta. Nina se levanto abruptamente quedando sentada en la cama.

-Usted lo hizo ¿verdad?- le aseguro la pelirroja mientras se deslizaba lentamente al otro extremo de la cama.

-¿Por qué de todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo me culpan a mi?- Pregunto Edward fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- Le pregunto Nina bajándose de la cama, mientras Edward caminaba hasta quedar separado por la cama.

-Por ti- Le respondió Edward abalanzándose sobre Nina.

Pero la pelirroja fue un poco más rápida, y se escabullo aun lado de la habitación, intentando alcanzar la salida, pero Edward vio rápidamente sus intenciones y la tomo de los hombros lazándola contra la pared cercana a la entrada del baño. Nina se estrello contra la pared creando un cráter en esta, y cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo, botando mucha sangre por la boca, y perdiendo uno de sus dientes.

-No vas a poder escapar de mi, y en tu estado no es bueno que lo intentes- le advirtió el vampiro acercándose al lugar donde Nina se encontraba algo desorientada. Edward tomo a Nina del cabello obligándola a verlo al rostro.

-¿Quién es usted?- le volvió a preguntar Nina, intentando ganar tiempo para pensar en algo.

-Tengo tantos nombres… pero por el momento llámame Edward… además solo falta tres horas para que muestre mi verdadero rostro… pero hasta entonces nos divertiremos- le aseguro el vampiro con una amplia sonrisa.

En ese momento Nina le dio una fuerte patada a Edward lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras corría a la salida. La pelirroja bajo las escaleras y corrió hasta la entrada principal, pero sencillamente la puerta no abría, tomo el perchero que había en la entrada y lo golpeo varias veces contra la puerta, pero lo único que logro fue hacer trizas el perchero, se encontraba sin salía, así que corrió por el pasillo y entro a un closet donde se colgaba la ropa, e intento controlar lo más posible su ritmo cardiaco, su ángel le había dicho que ella podía hacer eso, y su padre se lo había confirmado, tenia que detenerlo lo más posible para que no fuera una alarma que le indicara a su atacante donde se encontraba.

Nina pudo sentir como su corazón bajaba el ritmo drásticamente, y pudo sentir los pasos de Edward bajando las escaleras.

-Frío… Caliente… Frío… Caliente… Frío… Caliente… Frío… Caliente… Frío… Caliente… - Comenzó a decir el vampiro como si se tratase de un juego –Federica no puedes salir de la casa, aplique un truco que aprendí hace algunos años… todos pueden entrar… nadie puede salir…- le aseguro el vampiro, mientras Nina contenía la respiración, ya que podía sentir los pasos de Edward muy cerca a ella- Frío… Caliente… Frío… Caliente… Frío… Caliente… Frío… Caliente… - siguió jugando alejándose de la pelirroja.

Nina tomo el celular, tenia que evitar que Nessie se acercara a la casa, pudo seguir escuchando muy a lo lejos la voz de Edward buscándola. Nina saco el celular de Nessie y marco el número de Stephen.

-Nina ¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto Stephen al otro lado de la línea.

-Necesito que despierten a Gabriel… como sea…- le pidió en un susurro Nina.

-¿Cómo?- Le pregunto Stephen.

-No se, pero dile a Nessie que no venga a la casa… el mal la ha tomado…- le dijo Nina conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le pregunto la voz de Nessie, seguramente Stephen había puesto su celular en alta voz.

-Júrame que si realmente quieres ayudarme… vas a ayudar a Stephen para que despierten a Gabriel… es nuestra única salvación… y no vas a venir… es muy peligroso- le pidió nuevamente la pelirroja.

-Claro que no me voy a quedar aquí sentada mientras necesitas ayuda- Le dijo Nessie firmemente.

-Ness si vienes no me vas ayudar… solo buscaras que nos maten a las dos… y al resto de la familia…-Le advirtió Nina intentado hacer entender a Nessie que no lo hiciera.

-Pero…- le intento refutar Nessie cuando Nina sintió que la puerta del armario se abrió.

-Hirviendo- Dijo la voz de Edward tomando a Nina de los pies.

-SUÉLTEME… SUÉLTEME… ¿A DONDE ME LLEVA?... NO… NO…- Grito Nina soltando el celular mientras se intentaba aferrar al suelo para evitar ser llevada, en ese intento hizo tanta fuerza qué varias de sus uñas se quebraron por la presión que estaba haciendo.

-NINA… NINA… NINA…- Le gritaba Nessie al otro lado de la línea, desesperada pudiendo escuchar los gritos de su amiga, hasta que inesperadamente la llamada se cortó.

-Tus amigos no van a poder ayudarte, por que también están invitados a la fiesta… ya tengo a Astaroth buscándolos para traerlos, todos están invitados… y la fiesta podrá empezar oficialmente ¿Recuerdas a Astaroth verdad?- Le pregunto el vampiro. Nina cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que habita pasado en su último día:

"_Nina había peleado con su padre, después de descubrir que había matado a los hijos de Joham, para evitar que Nina enfrentara con su destino. La pelirroja caminaba apresuradamente con la caja de cigarrillos de su padre, como detestaba ese vicio, lo guardo en su chaqueta cuando sintió un papel en el bolsillo lo saco y lo leyó -__ N__ina: Dio ama e ti protegge, come me- su padre siempre intentando protegerla con sus papelitos. Se quito también el crucifijo, en ese momento no quería saber nada de la religión. La pelirroja siempre había desatestado Siberia, era tan frío, pensaba mientras caminaba por la nieve llegando a una cabaña. Entro dejando las maletas en el suelo, sus maletas de viaje. Ese había sido el lugar donde se encontraba el último hijo de Joham, el que había matado su padre. Aun le costaba creer que su padre hubiera hecho tal cosa, cuando Nina se había enterado de su destino lo había aceptado, pero su padre se empeñaba en evitarlo. Hasta que sintió una presencia a sus espaldas –¿Gabriel que haces aquí?- Le pregunto la pelirroja viendo a un precioso niño de cabello dorado y preciosos huequillos –No pase a visitar- Dijo el niño con una cantarina voz –Eso me imagine- le dijo la pelirroja – Nos ha preocupado mucho la actitud de tu padre… lo que hizo fue horrible- Le dijo Gabriel acercándose a Nina –Lo se… pero el no actuó como protector de un pacto milenario… el actuó como mi padre, que intentaba protegerme…-Intento defenderlo Nina, pero Gabriel la interrumpió –Lo se… y el Altísimo lo sabe…- le aclaro el ángel – Estoy aquí por otra razón- anuncio el ángel- ¿Cuál?- Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja, pero no puedo escuchar la respuesta ya que un llanto en la parte de afuera de la cabaña les llamo la atención. Los dos salieron hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe que la estrelló contra un árbol, mientras la voz de Gabriel el gritaba. Nina se levanto del suelo y saco de su bota la daga, y pudo ver a una especie de vampiro de cabello corto y ojos totalmente rojos sobre Gabriel, el vampiro la miro y corrió velozmente hasta donde se encontraba la joven y la tomo del cuello, la pelirroja intento defenderse y le clavo la daga, Astaroth, y la joven corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Gabriel, pero parecía un vegetal, pero no pudo verlo por más tiempo, ya que el vampiro la jalo del cabello y la lanzo varios kilómetros de la cabaña, ni si quiera se había podido levantar cuando sintió el vampiro sobre ella, tomando las manos de Nina y las puso sobre la cabeza de la joven una sobre la otra, y atravesó con la daga las dos muñecas de la joven, pero Nina fue más rápida y le dio una fuerte patada, y zafo de sus manos ensangrentadas la daga, pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando sintió una bola de energía estrellarse contra ella, alejándola más de Gabriel, más de la cabaña, más de todo lo que conocía obligándola a perder el conocimiento_" Nina por fin pudo recordar todo, y era consiente de que ahora se estaba enfrentando al mal en carne viva. Edward lanzó el cuerpo de la pelirroja atreves de la sala.

- Además despertar a Gabriel no es una buena idea… ya que acabo de violar el pacto y si el vive… matara a todos los vampiros…- Le aclaro Edward parándose al lado de Nina, quien podía escuchar unos sollozos.

-¿Por que no mataste a Carlisle?- Le pregunto Nina apretando sus manos contra la chaqueta para evitar seguir derramando sangre.

-No eh matado a ningún vampiro de esta casa… yo jamás mataría a mis hijos… además tengo grandes planes para ellos- Le aseguro el vampiro.

-¿Por qué eligió al Sr. Edward?- Le pregunto Nina, sabiendo que ese no era el padre de su amiga.

-Yo solo puedo tomar los corazones corrompidos… y el de Edward estaba lleno de rabia, celos… envidia hacía su padre… igual que el mío…- Razono el vampiro con una limpia sonrisa.

-¿Qué va hacerme?- le pregunto la pelirroja débil.

-Voy a matarte… pero no puedo hacerlo a cualquier hora… tiene que ser a las 3:00am… tu hora débil… mi hora fuerte…- le aseguro el vampiro arrodillándose al lado de la pelirroja, sacando el arma que había utilizado – Pero se como puedo neutralizarte- dijo pero antes de que pudiera enterrar el arma en el vientre de la pelirroja, una fuerza impactante lo empujo atreves de la habitación a Edward y jalo a Nina y la saco de la sala y la subió por las escaleras, pero Nina estaba muy confundía hasta que se cerro la puerta de una habitación. Todo estaba muy oscuro, Nina no podía ver nada, pero el aroma era inconfundible, aunque también imposible.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunto Nina en un susurro- Esa herida curaría en días- Le dijo sorprendida.

-No… iba a permitir… que… te… hiciera… daño- le dijo en un susurro carrasposo y entrecortado Carlisle, mientras Nina lo abrazaba, aun tenia el cuello vendado y con una fina línea de sangre que bordeaba el cuello.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien- Susurro Nina cerca del oído de Carlisle, mientras este correspondía el abrazó, después de un corto momento Carlisle saco una linterna y la encendió estaba en el altillo de la casa.

-¿Quién… es… ese… vampiro…?- Le pregunto el medico con su carrasposa voz.

-El no es un vampiro… el es… Lucifer, que ha tomado el cuerpo de su hijo- le respondió la pelirroja sin quitarle la mirada a su ángel.

-Tenemos que llamar a Nessie, decirle que debe cuidarse, y que no despierte a Gabriel… si lo hacen… todos van a morir… tenemos que encargarnos de Lucifer antes de que tome su forma real… si lo hace estamos perdidos- le Dijo Nina atropellándose con las palabras.

-¿Cómo… podemos… encargaremos… de el?- Le pregunto el medico temiendo la respuesta.

-Hay que matar al Sr. Edward… es la única solución- Le dijo Nina enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del Carlisle.

-No podemos… matar a mi hijo… eso es inconcebible… debe haber otra… solución- Le Dijo Carlisle negándose a esa posibilidad.

-La otra solución es hacer un exorcismo y el único que sabe hacerlo, es mi padre, que por cierto esta desaparecido- Le dijo la pelirroja- No podemos arriesgar el mundo… tu dijiste que las mejores cosas de la vida implican los más grandes sacrificios… es la vida del Sr. Edward… o la vida de todo el mundo… es momento de elegir- Le dijo sabiendo lo difícil que era para Carlisle tomar esa decisión.

-Pero… es mi… hijo…- Le recordó el medico.

-Lo se… pero también esta en juego la vida de nuestro hijo… de Ness… del resto de la humanidad… - le dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero… Edward… también… es mi… hijo- Le entrecortadamente el medico.

-El ya no es Edward y entre más nos acercamos a las 3 más se nos acaba el tiempo- Le advirtió Nina, sabia la difícil posición en la que se encontraba el medico.

-Pero… aun… debe… haber… algo… que podamos hacer…- le dijo Carlisle aun con molestia en la voz- ¿Además… donde… esta… el… resto de la… familia?- Pregunto el vampiro.

-Debe haberlos herido al igual que te a ti… con suerte…- Dijo Nina no queriendo pensar en el destino de la familia Cullen.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que con este cap este un poco perdonada, y lamento mucho la demora, pero fue por los problemas que hubo en la pagina. El próximo cap es "Elección"**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	20. Capitulo 20: Elección

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-Debe haberlos herido al igual que te a ti… con suerte…- Dijo Nina no queriendo pensar en el destino de la familia Cullen. _

**Capitulo 20: Elección…**

Nessie le estaba explicando lo que habían encontrado a Stephen, sin poderlo mirarlo directamente, aun estaba muy presente en su cabeza el beso, pero sabia que lo más importante era encontrar al cardenal, hasta que el celular de Stephen comenzó a sonar con una dulce melodía.

-Nina ¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto Stephen esperanzado, mientras ponía el celular en altavoz para que Nessie pudiera escuchar.

-Necesito que despierten a Gabriel… como sea…- le pidió en un susurro Nina al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo?- Le pregunto Stephen, sabiendo que el cardenal ya lo había intentando todo.

-No se, pero dile a Nessie que no venga a la casa… el mal la ha tomado…- le dijo Nina mientras su voz inevitablemente se quebraba. .

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le pregunto Nessie muy preocupada, podía sentir la desesperación en la voz de su amiga.

-Júrame que si realmente quieres ayudarme… vas a ayudar a Stephen para que despierten a Gabriel… es nuestra única salvación… y no vas a venir… es muy peligroso- le pidió nuevamente la pelirroja sin dejar el susurro.

-Claro que no me voy a quedar aquí sentada mientras necesitas ayuda- Le dijo Nessie firmemente, decidía en ir ayudar a su amiga.

-Ness si vienes no me vas ayudar… solo buscaras que nos maten a las dos… y al resto de la familia…-Le advirtió Nina intentado hacer entender a Nessie que no lo hiciera.

-Pero…- le intento refutar Nessie pero no pudo ya que los gritos de Nina acallaron su voz.

-SUÉLTEME… SUÉLTEME… ¿A DONDE ME LLEVA?... NO… NO…- Pudieron escuchar Nessie y Stephen, mientras la voz cada vez se alejaba más del celular.

-NINA… NINA… NINA…- Le comenzó a gritar Nessie desesperada pudiendo escuchar los gritos de su amiga, hasta que inesperadamente la llamada se cortó -Tenemos que ir por ella- Dijo aterrada.

-¡¡No!!… la escuchaste, tenemos que despertar a Gabriel- Le dijo Stephen, muy calmado, aunque en el fondo estaba más preocupado que la misma Nessie.

-No entiendes… esta embaraza… no podemos dejarla sola- Le dijo la castaña desesperada.

-¿Quién esta embarazada?- Le pregunto el hombre confundido.

-Nina, Nina esta embarazada de mi abuelo- Le dijo Nessie acercándose a la puerta, para mirar el pasillo por los dos lados.

-¿El cardenal lo sabe?- Le pregunto Stephen levantándose.

-No, se lo iba a decir mañana- Le contesto la castaña volviendo a la habitación, y caminado hasta la ventana que abrió, estaban en el segundo piso, no iba ser difícil escapar.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto el hombre intentando organizar su cabeza.

-Pensando cual es la mejor manera de salir- contesto la castaña.

-No se, si sea una buena idea- Acepto Stephen inseguro.

-Confía en mí- Le pidió Nessie mirándolo.

-Confió en ti… Pero no entiendo por que no confías en Nina- Le dijo sinceramente el hombre, que durante cinco años había acompañado a Nina y al cardenal, y sabia que cuando ellos daban una orden había que acatarla.

-Nina esta en peligro… lo puedo sentir, nos necesita- Le dijo Nessie acercándose nuevamente a la puerta, mientras observaba como un vampiro de cabello corto y ojos rojos se acercaba lentamente a la habitación. La castaña cerro la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Stephen preocupado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí… ¿Crees que puedas saltar con Gabriel?- Le pregunto Nessie envolviendo con una de las sabanas el cuerpo del niño.

-Por supuesto- Le aseguro Stephen tomando a Gabriel entre los brazos y acercándose a la ventana -Vas a venir ¿verdad?- Le pregunto el hombre.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse a distraer al vampiro… y tu eres demasiado débil para hacerlo… debo ser yo- Le contesto Nessie bajando la mirada, pero sintió la mano de Stephen levantando su rostro.

-Cuídate… no soporto la idea de que te pueda pasar algo… cuando puedas huir, no lo pienses… hazlo- Le pidió el hombre posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de Nessie, pero la joven se separo bruscamente del hombre.

-Vete ya… - Le dijo la joven viendo saltar por la ventana a Stephen, fue en ese momento que sintió un fuerte movimiento en la puerta, hasta que la fuerza la envió al otro lado de la habitación cayendo cerca a la cama.

-Lamento mi falta de cortesía, pero no hay mucho tiempo- Le dijo el vampiro acercándose a grandes zancadas hasta donde se encontraba Nessie.

La castaña se deslizo por debajo de la cama, en un intento de llegar hasta la puerta de salida, pero el vampiro fue muchos más rápido, y se paro frente a la puerta obstaculizando la salida, Nessie se quedo unos segundo bajo la cama, pensando cual debía ser su próximo movimiento, pero no lo encontró, así que sin más salidas, salió de debajo de la cama por el lado de que daba hacia la puerta, pero en vez de seguir el camino, salto sobre la cama y salto por la ventana. La joven pudo sentir el impacto en la nieve del vampiro, pero Nessie no le importo y en plena oscuridad comenzó a correr al estacionamiento, necesitaba un celular, necesitaba intentar llamar a su abuelo, aunque intuía que no le iba a contestar, el peor intento era el que no se hacia, hasta que dentro de una vieja camioneta vio un celular, inmediatamente rompió el cristal de carro y lo saco, podía sentir la presencia del vampiro cerca, y la verdad no recordaba el numero de su abuelo, solo recordaba el de Stephen, así que sin dudarlo y mientras velozmente se alejaba del hospital marco el numero.

-¿Stephen?- pregunto insegura la castaña.

-Ness ¿Dónde estas?- Le pregunto muy alarmado el hombre.

-Una vez me dijiste que Gabriel no estaba ni vivo ni muerto ¿verdad?- Le pregunto la castaña deseando que el hombre recordara.

-Por su puesto… pero que tiene eso que ver ahora- Le dijo Stephen.

-Que tal si no podemos hacer vivir a Gabriel… por que no tenemos que hacerlo… que tal si tenemos…- Dijo Nessie dejando la frase sin acabar.

-No… no puedes pedirme eso- Le aclaro Stephen sintiendo algo de interferencia.

-Piénsalo… es la única solución…- Le pidió la castaña sintiendo como cada vez la señal se perdía.

-No se…- Confeso Stephen confundido.

-Mantenlo como última opción… antes de las tres- Le pidió la castaña.

-¿Por qué… antes de la… tres?- Le pregunto curioso el hombre.

-Por que las… cosas raras… siempre pasan… a las tres- Se justifico la castaña.

-Esta bien… ¿Pero donde estas?- Le volvió a preguntar el hombre, pero finalmente la llamada se corto. Nessie podía seguir escuchando la presencia cercana de su atacante, pero ahora solo la seguía en la distancia, ahora sabia que el camino correcto era ir a su casa, allí era donde debía estar.

Mientras Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie regresaban en el cine, cuando entraron les extraño el silencio que reinaba en la casa, y lo fría y nublado que estaba el ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunto Alice acercándose a la sala, pero no pudo avanzar más de dos pasos, ya que un lobo se interponía en su camino obligándola a retroceder.

-¿Jacob?- Pregunto Emmett casi seguro de que el lobo era Jacob, aunque no entendía por que estaba dispuesto atacarlos. Mientras Edward salía de la sala, y los vio en el pasillo y se paro junto al lobo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Cómo están?- Les pregunto Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí Edward?- Le pregunto Jasper pudiendo sentir toda la maldad que estaba irradiando su hermano.

-Estamos jugando con Carlisle y Nina, a las escondidas- Le contesto el vampiro con una sonrisa.

-Que divertido… yo también quiero jugar- Dijo Emmett sin notar el tono siniestro en la voz de Edward.

-Esta bien… Contare hasta diez…- les Dijo Edward –Pero no pueden salir de la casa…- les advirtió el vampiro. Jasper vio que lo que estaba diciendo Edward era verdad, y que no había nada de divertido en la propuesta que estaba haciendo el vampiro. Jasper camino a la puerta, y la intento abrir, pero no pudo, y supo que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era nada divertido y que no terminaría bien… para ellos, así que tomo a Alice del brazo y la acerco bruscamente a el.

-Vamos a jugar- Le alentó Jasper intentando sentir el olor de Carlisle, sabia que el medico estaba en la casa, aunque no podía sentir donde estaba.

-Yo no quiero jugar- Dijo Rosalie muy seria sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

-Todos van a jugar- Le advirtió amenazadoramente Edward, con una mirada tan intimidante que no daba paso a la discusión- Uno… Dos…- Comenzó a contra el vampiro regresando a la sala. Por unos largos instantes todos se mirando confundidos y con miedo.

-Hay que subir, Carlisle esta arriba- les dijo Jasper mientras tomaba a Alice en sus brazos y subían rápidamente las escaleras. El ambiente era tan nublado tan denso, que les dificultaba mucho la búsqueda, de un momento a otro la casa se había vuelto un lugar enorme, hasta que Jasper vio marcas en el suelo, que llevaban al ático de la casa. Todos subieron y entraron. Todo el lugar estaba muy oscuro, solo había una luz al fondo.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Pregunto en un susurro Alice intento digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero Jasper no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando sintió un movimiento a su espalda cerrando la puerta.

-¿Eres… tu… hijo…?- Pregunto la débil voz de Carlisle, mientras Nina sostenía firmemente la daga que había guardado en su bota, dispuesta atacar.

-¿Carlisle que esta pasando?- Le pregunto Jasper, sabiendo que su padre sabia que si era el. El medico salió de la sombra acercándose a sus hijo.

-Gracias… a Dios… están… bien- Les dijo Carlisle más tranquilo.

-¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunto Rosalie viendo la venda en su cuello.

-Edward lo ataco- Respondió Nina –Y si no lo matamos… el nos matara- Aseguro la pelirroja guardando la daga en su bolcillo.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- Cuestiono Rosalie igual de sorprendida a su esposo y hermano.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo… tenemos que matarlo- Les recordó Nina sintiendo como se acercaba.

-Es imposible… Edward jamás nos atacaría- Dijo Alice negándose a la verdad.

-Ese es el problema… el no es Edward…- Dijo Nina.

-¿Entonces quien es?- Le pregunto Emmett.

-Es… Lucifer…- Respondió la pelirroja bajando la mirada.

-Carlisle esto no pude ser cierto- Le dijo Alice intentando comprender toda la situación.

-Es… verdad…- Respondió Carlisle casi adolorido, ya que aceptar que ese no era Edward era aceptar que debían matarlo.

-Y si lo matamos… ¿Qué pasara con Edward?- Pregunto Jasper muy preocupado, aunque el realmente no necesitaba la respuesta ya que la podía leer en los ojos de su padre.

-También morirá- Respondió Nina, pensativa.

-No podemos matarlo… En alguna parte de ese ser aun debe estar Edward… el es parte de nuestra familia… no podemos- Le dijo Jasper entendiendo más las implicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo, eh inevitablemente recordó la profecía "___Cuando el ángel haya caído, el humano infectado con el mal del ángel inmortal, se encuentre con la destinada a acabar con los ríos de sangre, la cura nacerá en el mundo, los relojes marcaran las tres, será cuando el malvado revelara su rostro y volverá a pisar la tierra como un falso rey, la sangre inocente correrá y se enfrentaran a la batalla final__" el vampiro miro su reloj, aun faltaban dos horas para las tres, aun debían poder hacer algo. _

_-Tal vez haya otra forma- Dijo Nina recordando las palabras de Edward "__todos están invitados… y la fiesta podrá empezar oficialmente_"- Mi padre esta en la casa… el alguna parte esta… y si lo encontramos… el sabrá como sacar el mal de Sr. Edward-

-¿Cómo… puedes… estar… tan… segura?- Le pregunto Carlisle con nueva esperanza.

-Es una corazonada… es preferible intentar esa opción… pero si antes de las tres no lo logramos… matare al Sr. Edward- Aseguro la pelirroja.

-¿Pero donde buscar?- Pregunto Jasper sintiendo la confusión en su esposa.

-Tienen que estar en la casa, nadie puede salir, solo entrar…-Dijo Nina recordando los sollozos que había escuchado cuando había estado en la sala –Esta en la sala- Dijo repentinamente –Y no solo esta mi padre… una mujer estaba sollozando- dijo recordando el sonido.

-Esme…- Susurro Carlisle recordando la conversación en el baño –También… tiene… a Esme- confirmo más a si mismo.

-Hay que distraerlo… y se como- Aseguro la pelirroja.

-No… estarás pensando…- Le dijo el medico sospechando lo que iba a proponer.

-El esta detrás de mi, si logro ser lo suficientemente inteligente y entretenerlo, ustedes podrán ir a la sala liberar a mi padre y a la Sra. Esme- Dijo Nina muy determinada.

-¡¡Claro… que no!!- Dijo inmediatamente Carlisle previendo los riesgos.

-A mi me parece justo, ella nos metió en esto, ella debe sacarnos- Dijo Rosalie muy molesta, sabían que estaban en peligro, pero aun no entendía por que, pero estaba segura que todo era por culpa de Nina.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, es muy peligroso- Aseguro Jasper sabiendo lo riesgoso que podía ser para Nina y su embarazo exponerse de esa forma.

-Y si alguno de nosotros la acompañara…- Sugirió Alice perdida, no podía ver nada, no sabía que eran lo que debían hacer, así que decidió improvisar.

-No es una mala idea, nos podemos dividir en tres grupos, uno distraería a Edward, el otro a Jacob, y el otro va a la sala- Acepto Jasper.

-Rose y yo nos encargaremos de Jacob- Dijo Emmett comprendiendo lo delicado de la situación, y aun sabiendo que su esposa no estaba muy de acuerdo – Es mejor que Jasper y Alice vayan a la sala- aclaro el vampiro.

-Carlisle y yo distraeremos al Sr. Edward- Aseguro Nina mirando a su medico- Jasper si puedes toma una de mis armas, no mataran a ningún vampiro, pero si le causaran mucho daño-

-Esta bien- Le aseguro Jasper recordando que las armas estaban en la biblioteca cerca a la sala- ¿Quién va a salir primero?- Pregunto el vampiro.

-Nosotros- Dijo Nina – Y después Emmett y Rosalie, y de ultimas ustedes- Dijo muy esperanzada la pelirroja.

-Mucha suerte- Les dijo Emmett, antes de que Nina y Carlisle salieran del ático.

Todo estaba muy nublado y oscuro en la casa, como si fuera el vaticino de una tormenta, que estaba a punto de estallar arrasando con todo a su paso. Nina tomo fuertemente la mano de Carlisle, la pelirroja se sentía más segura si podía estar con su ángel. Caminaron hasta la recamara donde antes había encontrado a Carlisle en la tina, esa imagen aun horrorizaba a la pelirroja, y lo que más temía era que todo se estaba haciendo realidad, y si era así al final los Cullen serian neutralizados y a ella le tocaría matar al Sr. Edward. Nina se fijo en el suelo que aun estaba las huellas de sangre y agua, y a los lejos vio una pequeña piedra blanca que pudo deducir que era su diente.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunto Carlisle en un susurro muy cerca al oído.

-Intentar salir, eso hará que el venga- Le aseguro la pelirroja, intentando acercarse a la ventana, pero el brazo de Carlisle se lo impidió -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundida, pero Carlisle no dijo nada, simplemente acerco más su rostro al de Nina y unió sus labios delicadamente, en ese instante, por primera vez en toda la noche Carlisle había comprendido el riesgo que estaban corriendo y que podrían perder la guerra, de que tal vez jamás volverían a ver una mañana juntos, pero si eso pasaba, el quería hacerle sentir a Nina que ella había sido lo más hermoso y perfecto en su existencia, Carlisle no tenia miedo de morir, pero le aterrorizaba la idea de perderla.

-Que hermoso…- Dijo Edward entrando a la habitación mientras aplaudía –Siempre es gratificante saber que aun pueden encontrar un momento para el amor… a pesar de vaya acabar todo como Rome & Julieta… aunque yo prefiero Hamlet o Macbeth, me encanta que todos mueran al final, a causa de los sentimientos más egoístas y vánales… por que así son los humanos, se creen el centro del mundo- Dijo el vampiro entrando en la habitación.

-¿Por qué crees que vas ha ganar?- Le pregunto Nina clavando sus ojos en los de Edward que se estaban volviendo más claros.

-Por primera vez el libre albedrío esta de mi lado… Él no va intervenir… vera perecer a su creación… y no va hacer nada… así es Él- le aseguro el vampiro con mucho odio.

-¿Y que tal si Dios ya jugo sus cartas… y todo este pasando como Él quiere que pase… como esta predestinado?- Le dijo Nina intentando hacer más tiempo, para que Alice y Jasper pudieran llegar a la sala.

-Tú más que nadie debería saber que el camino esta escrito… pero el final siempre varia… es como una receta, aunque la realices al pie de la letra jamás vas ha saber el resultado, hasta que llegas al final- Le aseguro el vampiro con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu crees que ya llegamos al final?- Le cuestiono Nina con cierta autosuficiencia.

-Yo no… tu si- Le aseguro el vampiro, mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Nessie llamándolos.

-Ness- Susurro Nina muy asustada aferrándose al brazo de Carlisle.

-Llegó nuestra última invitada- Dijo Edward con gran satisfacción mientras la puerta se cerraba, dejando a Carlisle, Nina y Edward alejados del resto de la casa.

Mientras que en la planta baja de la mansión Nessie caminaba lentamente por el pasillo acercándose a la sala hasta que un gran lobo intervino en su camino, en posición de ataque, obligando a Nessie a retroceder, mientras que en el otro lado del pasillo se encontraban Rosalie y Emmett.

-¿Jacob que pasa?- Pregunto Nessie muy asustada jamás lo había visto así en su vida, tan dispuesto a matar.

-Aléjate de el… en este momento no escucha razones- Le advirtió Edward desde las escaleras, obligando a que todos se giraran.

-¿Pero que le pasa?- Pregunto Nessie retrocediendo al punto de chocarse con la puerta.

-Esta herido… le dije la verdad sobre ti y no la soporto… y su corazón se corrompió- Le explico Edward bajando las escaleras.

-Ness ten cuidado no te muevas- le pidió Emmett desde el otro lado, preparado para abalanzarse sobre el lobo si se atrevía atacar a su sobrina.

-¿Ness estas bien?- Le pregunto Nina al inicio de la escalera acompañada de Carlisle. Mientras una gran sonrisa se instalaba en el rostro de Edward. El lobo se giro bruscamente viendo a Nina, la pelirroja dio unos cuantos pasos atrás estrellando su espalda con el cuerpo de Carlisle.

-Federica… Jacob cree que todo es tu culpa- Le advirtió Edward viendo en la cabeza de Jacob lo que planeaba hacer. Pero las palabras llegaron muy tarde a los oídos de Nina, ya que el lobo corrió a toda velocidad abalanzándose sobre las joven lanzándola contra el suelo, dispuesto a matarla. Carlisle inmediatamente se lanzo sobre el Jacob para evitar que le hiciera daño a Nina, pero les estaba costando mucho controlarlo, Nina intento alejar del hocico del animal con sus manos, pero se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, mientras el medico intentaba alejarlo de la pelirroja.

-¡¡JACOB NO LO HAGAS!!- Le grito Nessie corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su abuelo y su amiga, Edward veía toda la escena impasible.

-¡¡Emmett!!- Grito Carlisle el lobo les estaba ganando y cada vez esta más cerca de atacar a Nina, hasta que la pelirroja se vio obligada hacer algo que no quería, saco la daga que estaba guardada en su bota, y la enterró en el pecho del lobo, inmediatamente el animal comenzó a sangran lanzado un desgarrador aullido, y fue ahí cuando Carlisle logro levantarlo para liberar a Nina, mientras lentamente el lobo se transformaba en humano nuevamente. Nessie llego al inicio de las escaleras y tomo a Jacob entre sus brazos mientras intentaba contener la severa hemorragia.

-Jacob… no te rindas, todo va estar bien- Le dijo la castaña entre lagrimas, mientras Carlisle examinaba la herida, pero era lo suficientemente profunda, y la hemorragia era imparable, no había mucho que hacer. Mientras Nina aun seguía en el suelo congelada mientras su ropa nuevamente estaba manchada de sangre.

-¿Me… amas…?- Le pregunto Jacob entrecortadamente.

-Si… con todo mi corazón…- Le contesto Nessie entre lágrimas.

-¿Lo dices… por que me muero… o por que… es verdad?- Le pregunto Jacob botando sangre por la boca, mientras Nessie mantenía su mano firme en la herida intentando detener la hemorragia.

-Es verdad… y tu no te vas… a morir… - Le aseguro Nessie intentando ser los más convincente, y no es que no mara a Jacob, pero aun estaba demasiado confundida.

-Siempre ame… tu mentiras…- Le dijo Jacob sabiendo que ella no decía la verdad, pero no le importaba.

-Es verdad… te amo… y por eso te tienes que quedar a mi lado- Le pidió desesperada Nessie.

-Dame un beso…- Le pidió le pidió el hombre lobo, Nessie se sentía incapaz de negarle algo, y se acerco y unió sus labios con los de Jacob en un roce casto, limpio, la unión duro muy poco la castaña no quería que Jacob perdiera oxigeno-Ahora me puedo… ir… tranquilo…- Le dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No… No te vas a morir… no me puedes dejar… ¡¡NO!!- Le suplico la castaña, pero era demasiado tarde Jacob se había ido y un lúgubre silencio se instalo en toda la casa.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: El enfrentamiento final ha llegado ¿Cuál será el destino de los Cullen? Próximo capitulo "Esperanza Perdida".**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	21. Capitulo 21: Esperanza Perdida

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

_-No… No te vas a morir… no me puedes dejar… ¡¡NO!!- Le suplico la castaña, pero era demasiado tarde Jacob se había ido y un lúgubre silencio se instalo en toda la casa. _

**Capitulo 21: Esperanza Perdida… **

Alice y Jasper ya se encontraba en la biblioteca, hasta que cerca a la puerta vieron un gran bulto que estaba en el suelo, inmóvil, cuando se acercaron, no pudieron creer lo que veían, era el cuerpo de Bella.

-Dios mío… Bella- Dijo Alice cubriéndose la boca con las manos -¿Crees que este muerta?- Le pregunto la vampira a Jasper impactada con la escena, del vientre hasta la garganta de Bella estaba abierto exponiendo las viseras.

-No lo se, jamás había visto eso en mi vida- Acepto Jasper igualmente presionado por la crueldad con la que había sido atacada Bella.

-Tenemos que ayudarla- Dijo Alice intentando cubrir la herida.

-Tenemos que llegar a la sala, tal vez el cardenal sepa que debemos hacer- Sugirió Jasper levantando el cuerpo de Bella y lo puso sobre una de las sillas-Hay que buscar las armas- Dijo el vampiro buscando la maleta.

Encontraron la maleta cerca a uno de los muebles de la biblioteca y tomaron cada uno un arma de la maleta para poderse defender, estaban muy preocupados por el destino de los demás, después de lo que habían visto que le había sucedido a Bella rezaban por que el resto de la familia hubiera corrido con más suerte, pero ese no era el momento de distraerse, ellos tenían una misión de la que dependía la vida de Edward y de todos los demás. Así que Jasper utilizando toda su fuerza, atravesó la pared, tal vez esa no era la forma más sutil de llegar, pero el tiempo de la sutilizas había terminado, ahora había demasiado en juego.

Cuando entraron a la sala, tal y como Nina había dicho, allí al final de la sala se encontraban atados Esme que estaba toda mojada y sucia y el cardenal algo golpeado tal vez había intentando defenderse, pero no había sido lo suficiente. Jasper y Alice se acercaron a toda prisa a ellos. Jasper se acerco al cardenal intentado soltar las ataduras, pero jamás había conocido un metal tan fuerte, aunque pensándolo mejor si había conocido uno, y ese era las armas de Nina.

-Lamento tanto todo- Dijo Esme entre sollozos roncos.

-Esme esto no es tu culpa- Le aseguro Alice.

-¡¡CUIDADO!!- Les grito el cardenal, a Alice y Jasper, pero ninguno de los dos pudieron prever lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que Jasper sintió como una esfera de energía impactaba en todo su pecho lanzándolo a varios metros y dejándolo inconsciente. Alice corrió hasta donde Jasper intentando auxiliarlo, pero realmente no sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Un hombre de ojos rojos, de cabello negro corto que vestía una bata negra se acerco a Alice tomándola del cuello con su mano derecha y levantándola varios centímetros del suelo.

-No lo hagas Astaroth… por favor no lo hagas- le rogo el cardenal mientras veía como el vampiro sacaba el arma que Alice tenia oculta en la chaqueta, y guardándola en su bata negra.

-Ella tiene un don formidable… lastima que lo haya desperdiciado- le dijo Astaroth arrastrando las palabras con cierta desidia, inspeccionado de arriba a bajo a Alice con cierto asco. Aunque Alice se estaba intentando soltar, rasguñando, pateando, pero parecía que nada afectaba al vampiro. Astaroth le dio una patada al cuerpo de Jasper para dejarlo boca arriba, lo analizo unos instantes, hasta que de su mano izquierda salió una pequeña esfera de energía que lanzó al cuerpo del vampiro que yacía en el suelo. El cuerpo de Jasper comenzó a convulsionar por unos instantes, hasta que el vampiro algo desorientado se comenzó a despertar, viendo como Astaroth tenia a su esposa.

-¡¡Suéltala!!- Le exigió Jasper intentando levantarse, pero el pie de Astaroth se impuso fuerte y firme sobre el pecho del vampiro impidiéndole moverse, además Jasper aun se sentía mareado.

-Quiero que veas como la descuartizo- Le dijo Astaroth con una expresión indescifrable.

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS!!- le advirtió Jasper pero impotente.

-¡¡¡No lo haga por favor!!!- le pidió Esme moviéndose desesperada, intentando inútilmente zafarse de su atadura, pero parecía que nada aflojaba sus cadenas.

-¡¡No lo hagas!!- le siguió rogando Jasper desesperado sintiéndose tan impotente y abatido. Alice ni siquiera podía hablar ya que la presión que había en su garganta se lo impedida, y ya había dejado de pelear, se estaba resignando a su destino. Astaroth saco el arma en forma de media luna que había guardado minutos antes y comenzó a pasar el filo muy cerca del rostro de Alice, pero sin cortarla, hasta que el vampiro deslizo el arma hasta el hombro derecho y de ahí lentamente fue bajándola hasta llegar a la palma de la mano, lentamente el liquido rojizo que corría por las venas de Alice comenzó a gotear, cayendo sobre el rostro de Jasper, mientras este se sentía inútil, no había podido defender su esposa y ahora vea como la mataban.

-¿Te duele?- Le pregunto Astaroth a Alice viendo la cara de dolor de la vampira – Por que hasta ahora estamos comenzando- le advirtió, pasando el arma por entre el pecho de la vampira, bajando lentamente el arma mientras la introducía a través de la carne.

-¡¡No lo hagas!!- Le rogo Esme, viendo el daño que le estaban causando a su hija.

-DETÉNGASE- Le ordeno Jasper desesperado sintiendo como el liquido rojizo resbalaba por el cuerpo de Alice cayendo lenta pero continuamente sobre el vampiro. Pero Astaroth ignoro las peticiones de todos y enterró más a fondo el arma hasta que parte de su mano se encontraba en el interior del cuerpo de Alice que no dejaba de escurrir líquido rojizo oscuro. Astaroth saco la mano del interior de Alice con el armar, y con una perfecta sonrisa guardo el arma en bata, y volvió a introducir la mano en el interior de la vampira como si estuviera buscando algo, duro varios minutos buscando en el interior de Alice, hasta que nuevamente saco la mano ensangrentada pero con una esfera azul bastante luminosa, que prácticamente opacaba el resto de la habitación y dejo caer al suelo a Alice cerca a Jasper, que aun estaba inmovilizado, el cuerpo de la vampira no se movía parecía una muñeca de trapo.

-Su alma tiene una energía poderosa… será muy útil- Dijo Astaroth satisfecho mientras la esfera se introducía lentamente en la palma de su mano –Ahora vamos a ver como es la tuya- Le aseguro el vampiro, inclinándose sobre Jasper y sacando nuevamente el arma, retiro cuidadosamente el pie del pecho de Jasper, pero inmediatamente remplazo la presión que ejercía con su mano mientras enterraba el arma en el estomago. Jasper no estaba luchando no le interesaba luchar, si no había podido defender a Alice, no quería vivir, así que deseo que Astaroth lo matara, ya no quería vivir en un mundo en el cual no estaba Alice, sin ella todo perdía sentido, todo perdía color, todo se perdía en la oscuridad. Astaroth abrió lentamente todo el vientre de Jasper y subió el arma hasta la parte alta del pecho, y dejo el arma en el suelo y nuevamente introdujo su mano en el interior del vampiro, a lo lejos se pudo escuchar un desgarrador aullido, pero eso no distrajo a Astaroth en su búsqueda, inevitablemente Jasper comenzó a morderse la legua para evitar gritar de dolor, era insoportable, mucho peor que el veneno de su transformación, estaba sintiendo como lo desgarraban lentamente por dentro, y poco a poco le arrancaban todo lo bueno que alguna vez había latido en su corazón, sentía como era despojado del amor que sentía por Alice, todo aquello que Jasper pensó que alguna vez salvaría su alma estaba siendo robado por este demonio que ahora lo atacaba, hasta que el dolor llego a un punto insoportable obligándolo a perderse en la oscuridad.

Astaroth se levanto con una esfera purpura en su mano, no tan brillante como la que había sacado de Alice, pero era muy hermosa introduciéndose lentamente en la palma de su mano.

-¿Están… muertos?- Pregunto Esme entre los sollozos roncos, su garganta estaba desgastada por llorar sin lagrimas.

-Si- Respondió muy orgulloso Astaroth- Les acabo de arrancar su alma, y sin alma no hay vida…- Le aseguro con una burlona sonrisa.

-¡¡Dígame que es mentira!!- Exigió Esme al cardenal, pero este se limito a dejar caer su cabeza pesadamente.

-Lo siento tanto… pero les han arrancado la vida… y no hay nada que pueda salvarlos… están muertos- Dijo el cardenal sabiendo que la situación era peor, ya que al ser arrancada un alma, esta automáticamente era condenada el fuego eterno, jamás iban a descansar en paz.

Mientras que afuera de la sala, tras la muerte de Jacob Nessie estaba destrozada, vio como la daga de Nina estaba en el suelo manchada con la sangre de Jacob, _su Jacob_, que ahora lo había perdido para siempre, impulsivamente la castaña apretó la daga en su mano y se giro rápidamente para enfrentarse con Nina.

-¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!!- Le pregunto con rabia Nessie poniendo la daga en la garganta de Nina.

-Ness no vayas hacer nada estúpido- Le pidió Carlisle pensando la mejor forma de alejar a su nieta, pero cualquier movimiento en falso podría terminar con Nina herida.

-Lo siento… juro que el instinto me gano… yo solo intentaba protegernos…- Se justifico la pelirroja temblando mientras varias lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-¡¡Eres una mentirosa!!- Le aseguro Nessie presionando más la daga contra la garganta de Nina, pero sin enterrarla, apenas un delgado hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar donde Nessie estaba ejerciendo la presión.

-¡¡Hermoso!!- Dijo Edward satisfecho –La vida en escena… Hazlo Ness, solo tienes que empujar un poco más la daga… y ella pagara por matar al lobo- le alentó el vampiro.

-Nessie no lo escuches… tu eres una buena persona… No quieres lastimar a Nina… no podrías vivir con ello- Le dijo Carlisle intentando persuadir a su nieta.

-¡¡NO TENGO POR QUE ESCUCHARTE!!- le grito Nessie a su abuelo –Tu eres un mentiroso igual a ella… ¿O mis tíos ya saben que engañaste a mi abuela con "_esta_" y ahora van a tener un hijo… producto de su "_pecado_"- Le recordó la castaña llenándose más y más de ira.

-¿Eso es verdad Carlisle?- le pregunto Rosalie sorprendida.

-Es verdad- Se limito a contestar el medico, sin prestar casi atención, el estaba muy preocupado por Nina, pero repentinamente Edward subió rápidamente las escaleras, y se inclino justo al lado de Nessie para hablarle al oído. Las lágrimas de la castaña nublaban su visibilidad, pero ni por eso aflojaba la presión.

-Papá esta aquí para defenderte- le susurro Edward tomando la mano de Nessie y alejándola de la garganta de Nina, que no se había movido ni un centímetro e inmediatamente Edward se encontraba tomando a Nina por la espalda mientras en su cintura la presionaba con el arma que el antes había tomado –Todos vamos a ir muy tranquilos a la sala… si no, juro que el daño que le causare ni un milagro podría repararlo- les advirtió el vampiro caminando con Nina atrapada en sus brazos, mientras la puerta de la sala se abría dando paso a Astaroth.

-¿Puedo encargarme del grande y la rubia, mi Señor?- Pregunto Astaroth emocionado.

-Son todos tuyos… pero hazlo rápido te necesito adentro- Le dijo Edward entrando a la sala, mientras era seguido muy de cerca por Nessie, Carlisle no sabia que hacer, el no quería dejar a sus hijos solos, pero tampoco quería dejar a Nina sola, así que miro a Emmett que estaba a unos cuantos metros de el.

-No te preocupes Carlisle… tienes que ir con ella- Le alentó Emmett viendo el predicamento de su padre.

-No quiero dejarlos solos- Le dijo Carlisle en la entrada de la sala.

-Estaremos bien… este hombrecillo no podrá hacernos nada- Le dijo Emmett no muy convencido de sus palabras. Carlisle aun no muy seguro entro a la sala e inmediatamente la puerta se cerró, Carlisle se giro para intentar abrirla pero era inútil, solo puedo escuchar los gritos de dolor de sus hijos.

-Que molestia- Dijo Edward alejando de una pata los cuerpos sin vida de Alice y Jasper, obligando a Carlisle girarse para verlos, y eso no fue lo único que pudo ver, también vio a Esme sollozando desconsolada.

-¿Qué le paso a mis tíos?- Pregunto Nessie impresionada, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nuevas lagrimas.

-Se interpusieron en nuestro destino- Le dijo Edward dejando a Nina sobre una de las sillas, la pelirroja parecía estar en shock no había intentando defenderse, simplemente las lagrima bañaban su rostro causando que sus ojos estuvieran rojos, se sentía tan culpable que sabia que lo mejor que le podría pasarle en ese instante era morir.

-Mis hijos- Susurro Carlisle desesperado, todo estaba saliendo mal, ese nuevo día solo había traído dolor, sufrimiento, sangre inocente.

-No tenias derecho de lastimar a mis tíos- Dijo Nessie acercándose a su abuela que intentaba controlar sus sollozos -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la castaña.

-¡¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!!- Le ordeno Edward con un fuerte grito obligando a Nessie alejarse un par de pasos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto Nessie entre sus propios sollozos, nada parecía claro en ese momento.

-Ella es mía- Le aclaro Edward amenazadoramente.

-Ella es la abuela- Le recordó Nessie asustada por primera vez, a causa de la actitud de su padre.

-Si… pero el no es tu padre- Dijo Carlisle tomando a Nina entre sus brazos, mientras la pelirroja aun no se movía, parecía ida.

-Carlisle ¿Qué le pasa a mi hija? ¿Por qué no se mueve?- Pregunto el Cardenal, que aunque no podía ver bien la escena, podía sentir que algo pasaba con su hija.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que el no es mi padre?- Le pregunto Nessie olvidando la pregunta del cardenal.

-¿Por qué no le responde usted "_señor_"?- Sugirió Carlisle a Edward mientras revisaba los ojos de Nina que estaban totalmente dilatados.

-Nessie, puede que no sea tu padre biológico… pero eh sido mejor padre en dos semanas que tu verdadero padre en toda su vida- Le recordó el Edward con una extraña sonrisa mientras veía como Astaroth entraba a la sala con las manos totalmente manchadas de sangre.

-Tu planeaste todo- Susurro la castaña entendiendo la situación, ese hombre no era su padre, era el mal en carne propia, el mal del que había hablado Nina.

-No Él de arriba fue el que planeo todo- Le contesto Edward.

-Nina reacciona, escúchame, tienes que volver- Repetía Carlisle intentando sacar a Nina del shock en el que se encontraba. Nessie se acerco a la pelirroja.

-Nina escúchame… estaba asustada, tenia mucho dolor… pero no fue tu culpa… te… te defendiste… perdóname…- Le dijo Nessie sabiendo el terrible error que había cometido. Los ojos de la pelirroja se giraron para ver a Nessie.

-Lo lamento- susurro muy bajo Nina.

-Lo se- Dijo Nessie abrazando a la pelirroja, Nina se le acerco a al oído a la castaña y le susurro muy bajo para que ella solo escuchara.

-Tienes que matarlo… es la única forma de salvarnos-Le dijo separándose bruscamente Nina, Nessie la vio unos instantes, aun tenia apretada en su mano la daga ensangrentada, la castaña vio a su abuelo, y supo que no había otra forma.

Rápidamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba Edward, fue tan rápido que ni el mismo vampiro vio a Nessie llegar, fue solo hasta que la castaña se paro frente a el, con la daga puesta en su pecho pero sin clavarla, simplemente la sostenía amenazadoramente, algo en el interior de Nessie estaba dudosa de atacarlo, la joven lo vio por unos largos instantes, y es que el tenia razón jamás había estado tan cerca a su padre, como lo había estado en las dos ultimas semanas, no podía simplemente matarlo, no podía hacerlo, y dejo caer el arma al suelo con ella misma.

-No puedo… simplemente no puedo… lo siento- Se excuso Nessie mientras se atacaba nuevamente a llorar. Nina movió la cabeza viendo el reloj de la pared, las campanas del reloj comenzaron a sonar, la primera campanada de las tres que iban anunciar el fin de la batalla y de la vida que la habían conocido hasta ese instante. Edward se inclino sobre la castaña.

-Lo debiste haber hecho cuando pudiste- Le aseguro Edward clavándole una de las armas en el vientre –Si tenias razón, yo lo planee todo incluso la muerte de Jacob… el ataco a Nina por que yo se lo ordene, y ella lo sabia, por eso se defendió… Oopps- Le dijo el vampiro sacando nuevamente el arma y clavándola en el centro del pecho, donde quedaba el corazón. Al fondo se escuchaban los desgarradores gritos de Nina, Esme y Carlisle, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando estaban matando a Nessie, y ellos no podían hacer nada. Finalmente la segunda campanada sonó y Edward dejo caer el cuerpo sin movimiento de Nessie al suelo, marcando la muerte de la castaña. Edward se movió rápidamente hasta tomar a Carlisle del cuello, y lo lanzó contra el gran espejo que había en la sala –Astaroth encárgate de el- le ordeno acercándose peligrosamente a Nina. Finalmente la ultima campanada sonó y repentinamente el cuerpo de Edward cayo al suelo dejando en su lugar, a un hermoso hombre blanco de ojos verdes y cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura que estaba vestido de blanco, y su impecable y perfecta sonrisa marcaba sus perfectos huequillos, y aunque fuera hermoso, no había nada de belleza en lo que planeaba hacer. El rubio tomo a Nina del cuello y la levanto bruscamente de la silla.

-Llego la hora del juicio- Le anuncio el rubio –¿Estas preparada?- le pregunto.

-¿Tu… lo estas?- Le contra pregunto la pelirroja intentando soltarse pero era imposible, Lucifer era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Ya estoy listo, ¿Ves a la hermosa mujer de allí?- Le pregunto el rubio refiriéndose a Esme que no dejaba de sollozar por la rápida desaparición de toda su familia –Me la llevare conmigo, es igual a Eva, el mismo cabello, la misma mirada, estuve esperando una oportunidad así por milenios… y por fin la eh encontrado – Le dijo bastante emocionado, ya que Lucifer veía en Esme a su amada Eva, aquella mujer por la cual había renunciado al cielo, para ser desterrado al infierno.

-Pero Esme… no es Eva… y jamás lo será- Le dijo Nina entrecortadamente, preocupada por no escuchar a Carlisle, que estaba luchando contra Astaroth.

-Ella será lo que yo quiero que sea- le respondió Lucifer incrementando la presión en la garganta de la joven.

-No lo hagas-Le pidió el cardenal exhausto por tanto intentar soltarse.

-¿Según tu por que no puedo matarla?- Pregunto el Lucifer con una nueva sonrisa.

-Por que Eva, no murió por nuestra causa… murió por tu culpa- Le dijo el Cardenal, obligando a Lucifer a soltar a Nina para ir tras el viejo hombre.

-Jamás vuelva a decir eso… ustedes se la llevaron, a alejaron de mi-Le recordó Lucifer levantando al cardenal de la silla.

-Ella quedo embarazada de ti… y el bebe la mato- Le confeso el cardenal, Lucifer lo vio por unos instantes.

-Eso es mentira- Susurro Lucifer sorprendido negándose a la verdad.

-Nosotros somos tus descendientes, los hijos de Eva, tus hijos- Le aseguro el cardenal, intentado apelar a la razón, a la aparte angelical que aun debía vivir dentro de aquel demonio.

-Eso es… ¡¡MENTIRA!!- Grito Lucifer creando una gran masa de energía que se estrello directamente contra el pecho del cardenal que lo a travesó dejando un agujero por donde había pasado la esfera de energía, mientras el cardenal botaba sangre por la boca – YA ESTOY CANSADO – Dijo lanzando un nuevo ataque hacia el cardenal que lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, fue ahí cuando vio como hábilmente Carlisle había esquivado los ataques de Astaroth, ahora sabia lo que había antes de matar a Nina. Se acerco velozmente hasta donde estaba el medico y lo tomo por la espalda y se giro para que Nina viera –Que lo disfrutes- le dijo a Nina.

Inmediatamente Lucifer clavo sus dientes en el cuello de Carlisle, causándole una gran lesión, los separó unos instantes antes de volver atacarlo, lo estaba despedazando, Esme gritaba para que Lucifer se alejara pero nada iba a evitar el desgarrador final. Así que Nina corrió hasta donde se encontraba Carlisle para ayudarlo hasta que sintió los fuertes brazos de Astaroth rodeándola.

-Solo se puede ver- Le aseguro Astaroth utilizando toda su fuerza para contener a la pelirroja. Lucifer continuo despedazando a Carlisle parte por parte, hasta que quedo en pedazos, esparcidos por el suelo.

-¿Qué se siente que maten al amor de tu vida?- Le pregunto Lucifer con la boca y la ropa llenas del líquido rojizo- Esto es para que dejen de decir mentiras- le aseguro.

-Aquí… no hay mentiras… solo la verdad… que no quiere ver…- Le aseguro Nina dejando de luchar, ya no podía luchar, ya no podía hacer nada, habían perdido la batalla, toda posibilidad se había consumido. Lucifer tomo del suelo la daga con la que Nessie lo había intentado atacar, y se acerco a la pelirroja, sonriendo.

–_Te dije que ganaría_- Le susurro mientras le atravesaba el vientre, hasta llegar a la espalda, lentamente Nina sintió como todo se llenaba de una extraña luz, estaba muriendo, había fracasado en la misión de su vida, mientras la intensa luz la rodeaba llevándose el intenso dolor, llevándose todo lo malo, la esperanza se había perdido, todos habían perdido.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Tristemente el próximo cap será el final de la historia, ¿Qué pasara ahora? El destino ya esta escrito…**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	22. Capitulo 22: El Milagro

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

–_Te dije que ganaría- Le susurro mientras le atravesaba el vientre, hasta llegar a la espalda, lentamente Nina sintió como todo se llenaba de una extraña luz, estaba muriendo, había fracasado en la misión de su vida, mientras la intensa luz la rodeaba llevándose el intenso dolor, llevándose todo lo malo, la esperanza se había perdido, todos habían perdido. _

**Capitulo 22: El Milagro…**

Nina intento abrir los ojos, pero solo pudo ver la intensa luz que la rodeaba, todo era tan blanco, que se sentía contaminada, intoxicada por la limpieza del ambiente, no sabía si estaba en el cielo, aunque lo dudaba, ella no merecía el cielo, su comportamiento en la tierra no había hecho los meritos suficientes para ganárselo. La joven sintió una presencia en su espalda, y se giro para ver a Gabriel, que ya no era un niño, era un hombre con armadura sosteniendo firmemente una espada en llamas, estaba preparado para la batalla.

-Es bueno verte- Le dijo Nina con una triste sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo- Le aseguro el arcángel.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?- Pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Stephen… gracias a Nessie comprendió que no debían a revivirme… si no dejarme partir- Le respondió el arcángel pacíficamente.

-Tuvo que matarte- Razono la pelirroja –Pobre Stephen debe sentir que cometió el peor de los pecados- dijo pensando en su amigo.

-Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero jamás pensé que actuara tan rápido- Le disculpo Gabriel bajando la mirada.

-¿Estoy muerta?- Le pregunto Nina sintiendo una tranquilidad tan ajena a todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

-Hay quienes tienen derecho a morir- Dijo Gabriel sonriendo –Pero tu no tienes ese derecho, tu destino es tan grande que sobrepasa los designios de la muerte- le dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pensé que ya había enfrentado mi destino- Le dijo la pelirroja sin entender.

-Tu destino no era enfrentarte con el mal, era dar a luz, la cura del mal del ángel inmortal- Le recordó Gabriel.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi bebe va a vivir?- Pregunto Nina con esperanza, por alguna razón saber que su bebe aun existía la llenaba de fuerza.

-Tus bebes van a vivir- Le aseguro el arcángel.

-¿Bebes?- Cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Son mellizos- Le respondió Gabriel formando una sonrisa en el rostro de Nina, no solo tenia una parte de Carlisle en su interior si no tenia dos prolongaciones de el, pero al recordar a su ángel la sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

-No voy a poder hacerlo sola… sin mi ángel, sin mi padre… sin Ness… sin el Sr. Jasper no puedo con dos bebes sola… no puedo- Le confeso Nina cayendo nuevamente en la tristeza, la perdida había dejado un terrible dolor y vacio dentro de la joven, simplemente no podía aceptar que todo terminara así.

-Todo tiene un precio en la vida- Le aseguro Gabriel.

-El precio fue demasiado alto, esta era una familia inocente… y yo llegue para ser su perdición… ellos no tenían por que pagar el precio de una batalla que no era de ellos- Le dijo Nina sintiendo como unas finas lagrimas tocaba el suelo.

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que Dios ya había jugado sus cartas, nada pasa al azar, todo era un plan tan perfecto que duro más de tres milenios en hacerse realidad… Todos eran parte de el, todo sucedió como debía suceder- le aseguro Gabriel intentando alejar el sentimiento de culpa que estaba invadiendo a Nina.

-¿Por qué yo viví y ellos no?- Le cuestiono la pelirroja –No es justo, mi vida no es más valiosa que la de nadie… si yo tuve el milagro de vivir… ellos también deberían tenerlo- se justifico.

-Tu vida en tan importante, por que vas hacer la madre de dos bebes que van a llevar en su sangre la cura, no puedes imaginarte si quiera lo importante que eso va hacer para el mundo- Le dijo Gabriel acercándose a Nina.

-Yo no quiero ser parte de un mundo en que mi vida haya costado la vida de ocho inocentes… no puedo vivir con eso- Le aseguro la pelirroja abrazando a Gabriel.

-¿Recuerdas lo que se dice en Italia cuando hay un ángel caído y despierta?- Le pregunto Gabriel sin soltarla

-_"Cada vez que un ángel caiga en la tierra… cuando despierta, despierta con el un milagro de vida"-_ Recito la pelirroja sintiéndose muy débil.

_-_No lo olvides… jamás pierdas la fe- Le pidió Gabriel antes de que Nina se desvaneciera en su brazos y la intensa luz se esfumaba, y Nina cayó en un profundo sueño.

Nina lentamente comenzó abrir los ojos, sentía que todo su cuerpo le pesaba, y tan agotada como si no hubiera dormido en toda su vida, y de repente tuvo la esperanza de que todo había sido uno de sus horribles sueños, que nada le había pasado a su padre a su ángel, a Ness y a resto de los Cullen, pero al intentar levantarse sintiendo una suave presión que se lo impidió.

-Tienes que descansar- Le dijo la voz de un hombre.

-¿Stephen?- Pregunto la pelirroja sintiendo sus labios resecos.

-Aquí estoy contigo- Le aseguro el hombre tomando las manos de Nina.

-Todo fue real ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Nina con la esperanza de que todo fuer un sueño.

-Desgraciadamente, todo fue muy real… llevas dos días inconsciente- Le dijo Stephen –Aun pareces estar cansada… vuelve a dormir- le pidió gentilmente, mientras Nina involuntariamente cerraba los ojos quería saber como había terminado todo. Nina nuevamente cayo en un profundo sueño.

Después de un largo tiempo Nina un poco más tranquila abrió los ojos, estaba en la habitación en la que por primera vez había despertado en la casa Cullen, en la que por primera vez había perdido Carlisle, la primera vez que había visto a su ángel y como poco a poco se fue enamorando de el, todos aquellos recuerdos le hinchaban el corazón, lo hacían doler, no sabia como iba a enfrentarse a un mundo donde no tuviera a su ángel, a su padre, a Ness, pero sabia que sus hijos le darían la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante.

Con cierta dificultad se logro sentar en la cama y vio a Stephen dormido en una silla cerca a ella, y el frio la golpeo con fuerza, el vacio que ahora había en su vida.

-Me alegro que ya hayas despertado- Le susurro una voz femenina al otro lado de la habitación.

-Sra. Esme…- Susurro Nina bajando la mirada –Me alegro que este bien- Dijo inmediatamente.

-Supongo que debes tener hambre y en tu estado es muy importante alimentarte bien- Dijo Esme acercándose a la salida –Voy atraerte algo- Le aseguro.

-¿Por qué es tan buena conmigo después de lo que le hice a usted y a su familia?- Le pregunto Nina sorprendida, ella no merecía ninguna consideración, así Gabriel insistiera en lo contrario.

-De todo lo que paso yo le hecho la culpa al destino, que jugo cruelmente con nuestras vidas- Le respondió la vampira.

-Pero si yo no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas… Todos estarían vivos- Le aseguro la pelirroja, sintiendo como nuevamente sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-La culpa es una pesada carga que no te hace bien en tu estado- le dijo Esme acercándose a Nina.

-No merezco su bondad… todo es mi culpa- Le volvió a repetir la pelirroja.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero que te culpe de lo sucedido, no revivirá a mi familia, solo empeora las cosas… ahora tu llevas dentro de ti, lo único que nos queda de nuestro gran amor- Le dijo Esme posando su mano en el vientre de Nina –Ese es un milagro por que vale la pena vivir, y si me lo permites quiero vivirlo contigo- Le pidió la vampira, sabiendo que eso era lo único que le quedaba ahora.

-A pesar de lo mala que me eh comportado con usted, quiere estar a mi lado…-Le susurro la pelirroja sorprendida –Realmente usted es un ángel-

-No, simplemente que quiero olvidar mis propias culpas… y para eso no puedo quedarme cerca a Edward y Bella, ya no podemos ser una familia- Le aseguro Esme recordando lo que había pasado entre su hijo y ella.

-¿El Sr. Edward y la Sra. Bella están vivos?- Le pregunto Nina sorprendida, aunque era lógico ninguno había recibido ningún ataque mortal como el resto de la familia.

-Más bien parecen muertos en vida… Edward no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió las últimas semanas, y Bella recuerda muy bien el ataque de Edward, y con la muerte de Nessie, no mejora el ambiente- Le conto Esme muy triste.

-Como lo siento- Susurro Nina realmente sintiéndolo.

-Mejor voy por algo de comer- Le dijo Esme levantándose rápidamente de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

-Stephen… levántate, ve a dormir a una cama- Le pidió la pelirroja, despertando a su amigo. El hombre se levanto algo asustado pero cuando vio a Nina se tranquilizo y se acerco a ella.

-Gracias a Dios despertaste- Le dijo el hombre abrazando a Nina.

-¿Ahora que?- Le pregunto Nina confundida sobre su futuro.

-Ahora nos iremos a un lugar menos frio, por que se que odias el frio, y criaremos a tu bebe, por que así le hubiera gustado a tu padre, eh intentaremos comenzar de nuevo- Le aseguro Stephen con los ojos rojos seguramente había estado llorando.

-Por un momento olvide que tu también perdiste a dos seres queridos, a mi padre y a Nessie ¿Por qué la querías verdad?- Le cuestiono la pelirroja.

-La amo mucho… y quiero creer que ella me amo…- Le aseguro el hombre intentando ocultar el dolor de su perdida, Nina al ver lo abrazo con mucha ternura, intentando calmar el dolor de su amigo y el de ella misma.

-Así que es cierto que despertaste- Dijo Bella entrando a la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta Sra. Bella?- Pregunto la pelirroja sintiendo el dolor que tenia la vampira.

-Stephen ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Nina?... por favor- le pidió educadamente la vampira.

-Por supuesto, voy a buscar algo de comer- Dijo Stephen saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Esta usted bien?- Le pregunto la pelirroja muy preocupada.

-Quiero pedirte un favor- Le dijo Bella acercándose lentamente a Nina, con paso tembloroso.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar Sra.?- Pregunto Nina sintiéndose tan mal, por el dolor que estaba sintiendo Bella por su devastadora perdida.

-Mátame… se que tu puedes… mátame… no puedo vivir sin mi hija- Le pidió Bella de forma casi humillante.

-No me pida eso… Si hiciera eso… Nessie jamás me lo perdonaría, no quiero tener más muertos en mi conciencia- Le pidió Nina sintiendo morir con esa petición, por que comprendía el dolor de su perdida.

-Por favor… no puedo con todo este dolor- Le volvió a rogar Bella –Ayúdame –

-Le juro, que su vida va a cambiar… pero deme tiempo… dese tiempo, no se rinda, Nessie jamás le perdonaría que se rindiera, usted tiene al Sr. Edward comience una nueva vida con el- Le sugirió la pelirroja, sabiendo que cuando naciera sus hijos, nacería la cura, y tal vez podría darle una verdadera oportunidad a la Sra. Bella.

-¿Cómo puedo vivir cuando mi hija ya no lo puede hacer?- Le pregunto Bella - ¿Cómo puedo estar cerca a mi esposo, cuando siento terror de su presencia?... ¿Cómo puedo vivir así?- le cuestiono la vampira.

-El Sr. Edward no es culpable de lo que sucedió, no era el, el jamás la hubiera lastimado, o a Nessie, a nadie, el mal lo había tomado, no lo puede hacer responsable por lo que no es culpable- Le aseguro Nina viendo el eco que sus palabras estaban haciendo.

-¿Pero por que lo eligió a el… y no a otro integrante de la familia… Por que Edward?- Pregunto Bella intentando buscar algo de paz en su corazón.

-Por que lo encontró en un momento vulnerable de su vida… todos tenemos derecho a flaquear, pero no crea, si no hubiera sido el Sr. Edward habría elegido a otro, y finalmente el destino se hubiera cumplido- Le aseguro Nina, por que sabia que era verdad.

-¿Es verdad que estas embarazada de Carlisle?- Le pregunto Bella meditando cuidadosamente las palabras de Nina.

-Si… son gemelos- Le dijo Nina con una sonrisa.

-Felicitaciones, cuídalos mucho-Le pidió Bella levantándose de la cama.

-¿Qué va hacer?- Le pregunto Nina curiosa.

-Intentarlo una vez más… Es lo que tengo que hacer ¿verdad?- Le aseguro Bella sonriendo con tristeza mientras salía de la habitación, Nina intento convencerse que esa era la mejor opción, comenzar nuevamente, aunque sonara imposible, cerro los ojos.

-Así que ya despertaste Federica- Dijo la voz de un hombre alto rubio, blanco de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Nina sabia que era Lucifer quien se encontraba frente a ella, e involuntariamente se cubrió su vientre, esta vez no permitiría que la lastimara.

-No te preocupes no te voy a lastimar, Gabriel me esta vigilando- Le aseguro el rubio caminando hasta quedar muy cerca a Nina -Nadie me dijo lo que realmente había pasado con Eva, yo debía saber que tenia familia- Le aseguro el rubio con tristeza, Nina no pudo soportar tener al asesino del amor de su vida, se abalanzo contra el cuello de Lucifer y lo comenzó asfixiar, sabia que eso no lo mataría, pero lo seguiría haciendo hasta que se le ocurriera una forma de matarlo. Pero después de varios minutos, y ver que no le causaba daño se rindió, ella no tenia la fuerza para matar al demonio, y rendida se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-Usted es como la mala hierba… jamás muere- Le dijo Nina frustrada.

-Se que debes estar herida, después de todo lo que hice… pero esto no es solo mi culpa, nadie jamás me dijo la verdad… simplemente reaccione como tu lo hiciste ahora, reclamando justicia- Le aseguro el rubio.

-Ahora es mi culpa de sus errores… además usted y yo no somos iguales, aunque llevemos la misma sangre, usted es despreciable- Le dijo Nina con rabia y dolor, se estaba conteniendo para no volverlo atacar.

-Solo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice… realmente necesito tu perdón- Le dijo Lucifer muy triste y arrepentido.

-¿Cree que pidiendo perdón… el daño que causo a esta familia desaparece?- le cuestiono la pelirroja ofendida de estar escuchando esas palabras-Realmente espero que se queme y retuerza del dolor… y tal vez así, sienta la mitad del dolor que me a causado a mi y ha esta familia- Le dijo muy enojada, sintiendo tanto dolor que incluso la quemaba .

-Se que merezco eso y más… pero, Él me perdono la vida- Le dijo el rubio a Nina refiriéndose a Dios.

-Que injusto que a usted le hayan perdonado la vida y los Cullen en este momento le estén sirviendo de asfalto a la tierra…- Le dijo la pelirroja sin ocultar su odio.

-¿Quieres verlo una ultima vez?- Le pregunto el rubio sabiendo que jamás lograría el perdón de Nina, o por lo menos intentarlo en ese momento era inútil.

-¿Puede hacer eso?- Pregunto la pelirroja interesada, ya que eso era lo que más deseaba verlo una vez más así fuera una ultima vez.

-Puedo hacerlo- Le aseguro el rubio con una triste sonrisa.

-No crea que con eso va a lograr mi perdón- Le advirtió la pelirroja aclarando la situación.

-No pienso ganar nada con eso… solo quiero que seas libre- Le aseguro el rubio levantándose de la cama.

-¿Qué va a pasar con usted?- Le pregunto Nina curiosa.

-Volveré al infierno, alguien debe hacer el trabajo sucio y ese soy yo- Le dijo Lucifer desapareciendo de la habitación. Nina bajo la mirada, se sentía algo mareada, desde que había despertado todo se sentía tan irreal.

-Todo va estar bien- le aseguro la voz que más deseaba escuchar, pero la ultima que imagino hacerlo.

-Oh… Por Dios- Dijo Nina saltado a los brazos de Carlisle que ya no eran fríos, si no cálidos, totalmente abrigadores. La pelirroja lo abrazo muy fuerte dispuesta a no dejarlo ir nunca más- ¿Y el resto de la familia?-

-Están bien… ahora descansan en paz- Le aseguro el medico.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… no me dejes – Le rogo la pelirroja aferrándose más a Carlisle.

-Te amo… y aunque no vuelvas a verme, siempre estaré a tu lado- Le aseguro Carlisle, abrazándola con toda su fuerza.

-No te vayas, no puedo sin ti- le comenzó a rogar Nina mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos, Carlisle se le acerco a los labios y la comenzó a besar con profunda pasión y deseo, dejando que en ese momento la piel dijera todas aquellas palabras que se congelaban en los labios, en el corazón. Nina se aferro a Carlisle deseando que aquel momento jamás se terminara. Cerró los ojos y quiso llenarse del olor de Carlisle para siempre.

-Todo va estar bien, siempre estaré a tu lado aunque no me veas… aunque no me sientas… estaré siempre en nuestros hijos… en los recuerdos de nuestro amor, en ti… y en este gran amor por el cual siempre estaré esperándote- Le susurro Carlisle muy cerca al oído, la pelirroja quiso guardar ese pequeño instante para siempre.

-Nina, despierta- Le pidió muy preocupada la voz de Esme, Nina abrió sorprendida los ojos, al parecer se había quedado dormida -¿Estas bien?-

-Si… solo me quede dormida- Le dijo apresuradamente la pelirroja.

-Aquí esta la comida- Le dijo Esme con una dulce sonrisa, ahora Nina se sentía más fuerte para comenzar de nuevo, no le importaba si había sido real, o solo un sueño, para ella ese había sido un milagro.

0o0o0o0o0 Cinco Años Después 0o0o0o0o0

Nina entro lentamente a la mansión, hace más de cuatro años que no estaba allí, y aunque Edward había insistido en vender la propiedad, la pelirroja se había negado, había algo especial en aquel lugar, a pesar de que había vivido los peores momentos de su vida, por un tiempo también había sido completamente feliz, camino autómata-mente, hasta llegar a la sala donde aun quedaban vestigios de la batalla luchada en ese lugar.

-Es increíble… parece que en este lugar el tiempo se congelo, hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que nos dejaste, de aquella desgarradora batalla- Dijo Nina como si alguien pudiera escucharla – Cuanto me habría gustado que nuestros hijos te hubieran podido conocer mi ángel… Son tan parecidos a ti, tienen tu cabello rubio, tus ojos azules, y juraría que tus labios- Le dijo mientras sentía como los ojos se le cristalizaban – Esme ha sido maravillosa, realmente se ha encariñado con los niños, es una segunda madre para ellos, y para mi una gran ayuda, ya que con Stephen viajamos una vez al final de cada mes alrededor del mundo, buscando vampiros, ya que la sangre de nuestros hijos degrada el veneno, regresa la humanidad, vuelve humanos a los vampiros, esa es la verdadera cura- Dijo sintiendo el nudo en la garganta – Y cuando no estoy viajando mis niños llenan todo día… pero en las noches la soledad golpea muy duro…te extraño tanto-Dijo sintiendo el frío –El Sr. Edward esta estudiando medicina quiere ser medico como tu, y le esta hiendo muy bien con Bella, ellos fueron los primeros que probaron la cura, y ahora van a tener un hijo, y creo que poco a poco han dejado el dolor atrás… el pasado atrás…-Las lagrimas inevitablemente salieron de su ojos – A veces juro que me escuchas, que aquel día realmente estuviste comigo, siento tu presencia, en las noches intento convencerme de que tu sacrificio, el sacrificio de tu familia valió la pena, por que estamos dejando un mejor lugar para nuestros hijos… pero hay otras noches en las cuales me siento sola y sin esperanza… te necesito, realmente te necesito… nunca olvides_ "te esperare toda la vida, te esperare hasta la muerte… siempre… siempre… siempre… estoy amor… Esperándote_"- Le canto, caminando nuevamente hasta la salida, echando una ultima mirada, para volver a estar con sus hijos Carlisle y Francesca, e intentando dejar el dolor atrás, sintiendo como el aroma de Carlisle la rodeaba.

**0o0o0o0 FIN 0o0o0o0**

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Espero que el final les haya gustado, se que fue muy triste, pero creo que era justo. Pero para aquellos que no les convenció mucho el final, pues hay otro final de esta historia; si, escribí dos finales para que puedan elegir su favorito. El próximo cap es "El Milagro (Final Alternativo).**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	23. Capitulo 22: El MilagroFinal Alternativ

**S ****Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE**

–_Te dije que ganaría- Le susurro mientras le atravesaba el vientre, hasta llegar a la espalda, lentamente Nina sintió como todo se llenaba de una extraña luz, estaba muriendo, había fracasado en la misión de su vida, mientras la intensa luz la rodeaba llevándose el intenso dolor, llevándose todo lo malo, la esperanza se había perdido, todos habían perdido. _

**Capitulo 22: El Milagro… (Final Alternativo)**

Nina intento abrir los ojos, pero solo pudo ver la intensa luz que la rodeaba, todo era tan blanco, que se sentía contaminada, intoxicada por la limpieza del ambiente, no sabía si estaba en el cielo, aunque lo dudaba, ella no merecía el cielo, su comportamiento en la tierra no había hecho los meritos suficientes para ganárselo. La joven sintió una presencia en su espalda, y se giro para ver a Gabriel, que ya no era un niño, era un hombre con armadura sosteniendo firmemente una espada en llamas, estaba preparado para la batalla.

-Es bueno verte- Le dijo Nina con una triste sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo- Le aseguro el arcángel.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?- Pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Stephen… gracias a Nessie comprendió que no debían a revivirme… si no dejarme partir- Le respondió el arcángel pacíficamente.

-Tuvo que matarte- Razono la pelirroja –Pobre Stephen debe sentir que cometió el peor de los pecados- dijo pensando en su amigo.

-Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero jamás pensé que actuara tan rápido- Le disculpo Gabriel bajando la mirada.

-¿Estoy muerta?- Le pregunto Nina sintiendo una tranquilidad tan ajena a todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

-Hay quienes tienen derecho a morir- Dijo Gabriel sonriendo –Pero tu no tienes ese derecho, tu destino es tan grande que sobrepasa los designios de la muerte- le dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pensé que ya había enfrentado mi destino- Le dijo la pelirroja sin entender.

-Tu destino no era enfrentarte con el mal, era dar a luz, la cura del mal del ángel inmortal- Le recordó Gabriel.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi bebe va a vivir?- Pregunto Nina con esperanza, por alguna razón saber que su bebe aun existía la llenaba de fuerza.

-Tus bebes van a vivir- Le aseguro el arcángel.

-¿Bebes?- Cuestiono la pelirroja.

-Son mellizos- Le respondió Gabriel formando una sonrisa en el rostro de Nina, no solo tenia una parte de Carlisle en su interior si no tenia dos prolongaciones de el, pero al recordar a su ángel la sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

-No voy a poder hacerlo sola… sin mi ángel, sin mi padre… sin Ness… sin el Sr. Jasper no puedo con dos bebes sola… no puedo- Le confeso Nina cayendo nuevamente en la tristeza, la perdida había dejado un terrible dolor y vacio dentro de la joven, simplemente no podía aceptar que todo terminara así.

-Todo tiene un precio en la vida- Le aseguro Gabriel.

-El precio fue demasiado alto, esta era una familia inocente… y yo llegue para ser su perdición… ellos no tenían por que pagar el precio de una batalla que no era de ellos- Le dijo Nina sintiendo como unas finas lagrimas tocaba el suelo.

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que Dios ya había jugado sus cartas, nada pasa al azar, todo era un plan tan perfecto que duro más de tres milenios en hacerse realidad… Todos eran parte de el, todo sucedió como debía suceder- le aseguro Gabriel intentando alejar el sentimiento de culpa que estaba invadiendo a Nina.

-¿Por qué yo viví y ellos no?- Le cuestiono la pelirroja –No es justo, mi vida no es más valiosa que la de nadie… si yo tuve el milagro de vivir… ellos también deberían tenerlo- se justifico.

-Tu vida en tan importante, por que vas hacer la madre de dos bebes que van a llevar en su sangre la cura, no puedes imaginarte si quiera lo importante que eso va hacer para el mundo- Le dijo Gabriel acercándose a Nina.

-Yo no quiero ser parte de un mundo en que mi vida haya costado la vida de ocho inocentes… no puedo vivir con eso- Le aseguro la pelirroja abrazando a Gabriel.

-¿Recuerdas lo que se dice en Italia cuando hay un ángel caído y despierta?- Le pregunto Gabriel sin soltarla

-___"Cada vez que un ángel caiga en la tierra… cuando despierta, despierta con el un milagro de vida"__- Recito la pelirroja sintiéndose muy débil. _

-No lo olvides… jamás pierdas la fe- Le pidió Gabriel antes de que Nina se desvaneciera en su brazos y la intensa luz se esfumaba, y Nina cayó en un profundo sueño.

Nina lentamente comenzó abrir los ojos, sentía que todo su cuerpo le pesaba, y tan agotada como si no hubiera dormido en toda su vida, y de repente tuvo la esperanza de que todo había sido uno de sus horribles sueños, que nada le había pasado a su padre a su ángel, a Ness y a resto de los Cullen, pero al intentar levantarse sintiendo una suave presión que se lo impidió.

-Tienes que descansar- Le dijo la voz de un hombre.

-¿Stephen?- Pregunto la pelirroja sintiendo sus labios resecos.

-Aquí estoy contigo- Le aseguro el hombre tomando las manos de Nina.

-Todo fue real ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Nina con la esperanza de que todo fuer un sueño.

-Desgraciadamente, todo fue muy real… llevas dos días inconsciente- Le dijo Stephen –Aun pareces estar cansada… vuelve a dormir- le pidió gentilmente, mientras Nina involuntariamente cerraba los ojos quería saber como había terminado todo. Nina nuevamente cayo en un profundo sueño.

Después de un largo tiempo Nina un poco más tranquila abrió los ojos, estaba en la habitación en la que por primera vez había despertado en la casa Cullen, en la que por primera vez había perdido Carlisle, la primera vez que había visto a su ángel y como poco a poco se fue enamorando de el, todos aquellos recuerdos le hinchaban el corazón, lo hacían doler, no sabia como iba a enfrentarse a un mundo donde no tuviera a su ángel, a su padre, a Ness, pero sabia que sus hijos le darían la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante.

Con cierta dificultad se logro sentar en la cama y vio a Stephen dormido en una silla cerca a ella, pero a su lado sintió un gran bulto, se giro lentamente para ver a Nessie durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, le parecía increíble y se acerco con cierta dificultad, para constatar que su amiga esta viva.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Se susurro Nina a si misma, había visto morir a su amiga.

-Es un milagro- Le susurro una voz de hombre tan conocido para Nina que obligo a la pelirroja girar al otro extremo de la habitación para ver a Carlisle recostado en la pared.

-Estas vivo- Dijo la pelirroja mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de genuina felicidad, Carlisle se acerco rápidamente a Nina para evitar que se levantara de la cama, y poso su mano en el rostro de la joven.

-Estoy vivo… jamás podría dejarte, ni la muerte dejaría que lo hiciera- Le aseguro Carlisle mientras Nina pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, mientras unía sus labios con los de Carlisle, le urgía sentir sus labios, sentir que realmente estaba vivo, que no era una alucinación de su cabeza, y que había perdido la cordura. Después de un largo beso y tras los fuertes ruidos que estaba haciendo Stephen que se había despertado se separaron.

-Creo que voy a buscar algo de comer, debes tener hambre- Le dijo Stephen disculpándose mientras Nessie también se despertaba.

-Por fin despertaste llevas cuatro días durmiendo- Le dijo Nessie desperezándose.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Le pregunto Nina sorprendida, sin entender nada.

-Es mejor que mi abuelo te cuente todo, mientras voy ayudar a Stephen para traerte comida- le dijo la castaña levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿De que me perdí?- Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, mirando con inmenso amor y ternura a Carlisle que también le sonreía, mientras le acariciaba el rostro al medico.

-Es difícil de explicar… solo puedo decir que fue un milagro-Intento explicar Carlisle nada elocuente, pero todo había sido tan asombroso que costaba creerlo.

-¿Pero como? Yo los vi morir a todos… ¿Qué sucedió?- Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja recordando las palabras de Gabriel, por que estaba segura de que el había hecho posible que todos los Cullen vivieran.

-Después de que Lucifer me mordió, quede hecho pedazos, por unos minutos mi alma dejo mi cuerpo y pude ver como ese ser te atacaba, como te atravesaba una y otra vez el vientre… asegurándose de matar a nuestro hijo- Le dijo Carlisle sintiendo escalofríos de solo recordar ese momento –Pero yo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podías verme…. Y yo estaba ahí- le dijo el medico atormentado –Y de un momento a otro toda la habitación se lleno de mucha luz, y en el centro de la sala apareció aquel perfecto ser, el arcángel Gabriel vestido con armadura y la espada en llamas, era una visión maravillosa- Le dijo Carlisle recordando ese momento:_ "Gabriel camino hasta donde se encontraba Lucifer para encararlo –Haz violado el pacto- Le dijo Gabriel con una voz sombría digna de un guerrero –Lo se… ¿Me vas a matar?- Le pregunto sarcásticamente el rubio con una sonrisa, por la que se escurría la sangre de Carlisle –Dios te ha perdonado hoy no cobrare tu vida- le aseguro Gabriel sonriendo –Pero… tienen que matarme… viole el pacto… subí a la tierra debo morir…- le aseguro Lucifer perdiendo al sonrisa completamente- El Creador sabia que tu plan no era buscar una venganza, era buscar paz, descanso después de estar más de tres milenios vagando en la tierra de los condenados… si aceptas a Dios en tu corazón encontraras el descanso… la encontraras a ella… aun hay amor en tu corazón… no lo pierdas por el miedo- le dijo Gabriel mirando detenidamente a Astaroth, que estaba preparando una esfera de energía –Astaroth… no lo hagas, ahora el esta preparado- Le dijo Lucifer sentándose al lado del cadáver maltrecho de Nina. Pero Astaroth no lo escucho y lanzo la poderosa esfera de energía contra Gabriel, pero el arcángel fácilmente la deshizo con el filo de la espada en llamas –Ese fue tu ultimo error- le aseguro Gabriel señalándolo con la espada mientras de esta salía un rayo que lo desapareció de la habitación y de la faz de la tierra. Lucifer ni siquiera se había inmutado por la muerte de su amigo- Quiero morir llevo demasiado tiempo sin poder dormir… si por lo menos pudiera dormir, tal vez la podría soñar- Dijo Lucifer viendo el cuerpo de Esme parecía que todo se había congelado por que ella no se movía- El siempre ha estado esperando por ti… es hora de que aclares las cosas… deja la muerte y el dolor atrás… esa no es una buena forma de vivir- le aseguro Gabriel –Había planeado este momento por tanto tiempo… violar el pacto para que me mataras… para dejar este vacio y este frio que esta justo dentro de mi- Le dijo Lucifer derrotado –Además mira lo que eh hecho… destruí a esta pobre familia… he hecho demasiado mal en mi existencia… no tengo perdón- Le aseguro el rubio –Tu diste equilibrio al mundo, no puede haber bien si no hay mal… el Yin/ Yang, blanco/ negro, fuerte/débil, rico/pobre, alguien tenia que hacer el trabajo sucio- le dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa- Es hora de que te enfrentes a Él- Le aseguro Gabriel mientras una luz se filtraba en la casa -¿Pero quien limpiara el desastre que eh causado?- Le pregunto Lucifer desapareciendo- No te preocupes yo limpiare- Le dijo mientras todo se desvanecía._

_"__Repentinamente Gabriel se giro para ver a Carlisle que no se había separado ni un instante del cuerpo de Nina aunque sabia que no serviría de nada el estaba ahí –Eres un buen hombre… hoy todo tu sacrificio será recompensado- Le dijo Gabriel, por primera vez Carlisle no se sintió ignorado -¿Ella y el bebe van a vivir?- Le pregunto el medico preocupado –Más que eso… tu familia va a vivir- Le aseguro el arcángel -Ellos la cuidaran bien, estoy seguro, aunque no pueda estar físicamente a su lado… la podre cuidar desde arriba ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Carlisle -¿No te gustaría cuidarla tu mismo?- Le pregunto Gabriel sorprendido de que no hubiera pensado en si mismo en ningún momento, solo en Nina y su familia –Claro… pero estoy muerto, pero desde que ellos estén bien yo donde este, también lo estaré- Le aseguro el medico –Realmente eres un alma excepcional, no tienes por que despedirte por un buen tiempo… vas a estar allí para ella-"__Le conto el medico recordando cada palabra –Y de repente desperté con mi cuerpo totalmente sano, y lentamente cada integrante de la familia incluyendo tu padre despertaron… fue un milagro- le aseguro el medico acurrucando a Nina en sus brazos. _

_-_Gracias a Dios- Susurro la pelirroja mientras sentía como Carlisle enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos -¿Pero como esta la familia? Lo que pasaron debió dejar una huella desgarradora- Le pregunto, preocupada, todo lo que habían vivido en la ultima semana era para dejar una herida profunda e imborrable.

-Gabriel hablo con cada integrante de la familia, sano cada corazón… incluso el de Edward que sin embargo me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, anterior… es un tonto debería saber que incluso con sus locuras temporales lo amo… es mi hijo- Le aseguro Carlisle.

-Ahora todo va estar bien ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Nina, necesitaba escuchar que todo iba a salir bien.

-Ahora todo va estar bien- Le aseguro Carlisle depositando besos en el cabello de Nina.

Mientras que en la cocina se encontraba Nessie con Stephen, aunque habían decidido no tocar el tema, hasta que Nina estuviera bien, Nessie sabia que el momento de conversar había llegado y que era tiempo de tomar una decisión, aunque aun no estuviera segura de cual era.

-Así que aquí están los dos- Dijo Jacob entrando a la cocina.

-Voy a subirle esto a Nina debe morirse de hambre- dijo Stephen muy incomodo con la situación, en ese momento el sabia que era mejor no presionar a Nessie, si no, que ella pudiera tomar su decisión libremente.

-¿Por qué no te quedas y hablamos?- Le sugirió el hombre lobo.

-No creo, es mejor que hablen ustedes- Se justifico Stephen tomando la bandeja y saliendo de la cocina y dejándolos solos.

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión?- Le pregunto directamente Jacob sin poder esperar más, el jamás había sido un hombre paciente.

-La a cabo de tomar- Le dijo Nessie sabiendo cual era el camino que debía tomar.

-¿Cuál es?-Le pregunto Jacob desesperado.

-Me voy- Le dijo muy bajo la castaña aunque sabia que Jacob la había escuchado.

-¿Te vas con el?- Le pregunto el hombre lobo.

-No, me voy sola, voy a cumplir mis sueños, eso es lo que debo hacer- Le explico Nessie muy seria, ahora se iría a estudiar medicina como siempre había soñado y ni Jacob ni sus padres se lo impedirían ahora, Jacob se acerco y la tomo de los brazos.

-No puedo perderte… no puedo perder otra vez- Le insistió el hombre lobo desesperado.

-Lo lamento… pero necesito alejarme por un tiempo, aun estoy muy confundida, y estando cerca de ti jamás me aclarare- Le intento explicar la castaña sintiendo la presión en sus brazos, Jacob la estaba lastimando.

-Por favor no lo hagas- Le volvió a pedir el hombre lobo.

-Jacob… suéltame, me estas lastimando- Le pidió la castaña, pero el hombre lobo solo incremente la fuerza y comenzó acercar su rostro al de Nessie, cuando la joven leyó las intenciones de Jacob, lo empujo con toda su fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos largos instantes.

-Lo siento mucho- Le dijo Jacob sin levantarse del suelo.

-Yo lo siento más- Le aseguro la castaña mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuese un extraño que acababa de conocer –No se si me quede al lado de Stephen, pero definitivamente jamás me quedare a tu lado- le aseguro saliendo de la cocina, y cerrando así una parte muy dolorosa de su vida.

**0o0o0o0o0 Cinco Años Después 0o0o0o0o0**

"_Querida Ness:_

"_Todo por aquí esta una locura, desde que Rosalie esta embarazada creo que ahora si enloqueció más, pero eso no es lo peor… ahora quiere enloquecernos a nosotros, pero el que sufre la peor parte es Emmett que aunque esta muy feliz, le a tocado soportar los cambios de humor de su queridísima esposa. Alice… ya sabes como siempre sobregirando las tarjetas de crédito, creo que mis hijos no han repetido ninguna prenda de vestir desde que nacieron… y aunque le digo que es un desperdicio ¿Quién convence a esa mujer? Además Jasper esta intentando convencerla para que hagan creer la familia, pero Alice esta disfrutando tanto su nueva condición humana que dice que es mejor más adelante, por los menso cuando cumpla los veinticinco. _

"_Además hace poco tus padres regresaron de su cuarta luna de miel, y dentro de poco Edward va a volver a la escuela ya sabes quiere ser un gran administrador para poder manejar personalmente la herencia familiar, y Bella, pues como siempre ya sabes como es tu madre desde que Esme le enseño a decorar, cambia la casa cada semana… y creo que la próxima semana comienza a trabajar…_

"_Hace poco recibí carta de mi padre y Esme, dicen que ya han transformado a más de quinientos vampiros y aun siguen viajando por todo el mundo, y aunque mi padre no lo dice, creo que algo esta surgiendo entre el y Esme, a mi me late que ahí hay romance…_

"_Antes de que lo olvide, hace un mes Jacob se caso con una joven de su reservación Leah creo que es su nombre, Carlisle fue a la boda, con Edward y Bella, disque fue muy hermosa._

"_Y con respecto a Carlisle y a mi, pues ya sabes Carlisle sigue trabajando en el hospital ama ese trabajo y yo pues dedicada todo el tiempo a los gemelos, realmente son imparables esos niños, son tan parecidos a su padre, y al igual que todos te extrañan mucho, realmente espero que puedas venir para navidad, llevas demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, extraño a mi mejor amiga, quiero saber como te esta hiendo en Italia y que tal son los compañeros de medicina, y como esta Stephen ya casi no llamas aunque comprendo que estas ocupada siendo interna, pero tomate un tiempito para dar señales de vida._

"_Con un fuerte abrazo departe de toda la familia me despido no sin antes decirte que te quiero mucho, y también un abrazo fuerte para Stephen de mi parte, estamos hablando._

"_Att: Nina D'Fray de Cullen_"

Leyó Nessie la carta con gran emoción, mientras estaba recostada en los brazos de Stephen.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a visitarlos, y decirles que en marzo nos vamos casar- Le sugirió Stephen.

-Tienes razón- afirmo la castaña girándose para darle un beso a su prometido –Gracias Dios que al final todo salió bien- Le dijo dándole otro beso.

-Gracias a Dios- Coincidió el hombre, atrapando el rostro de su futura esposa la cual no dejaría partir nunca de su vida.

**0o0o0o0o0 FIN 0o0o0o0o0**

**NA: Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me acompañaron en esta historia a Elianna una gran amiga que me acompañado siempre, Karla y nuestras conversaciones, a Kaichi y sus historias, Anni, y su dulzura, Bella SCM y sus "No" de siempre, Hermi y su grandes comentarios, Rukatenoh gran escritora, Missju, Anita, Jezzikita, Vampiress, Ely, y todas aquellas personas que no alcanzo a nombrar, y como dijo una gran banda alguna vez… "GRACIAS TOTALES" **

**Para terminar les voy a dejar algunos datos curiosos de la historia:**

**El nombre alternativo de la historia eran "Surface Tension" y "Ojos Rojos", pero finalmente ya saben cual quedo, "L'Origine Secréte" el cual es francés y significa "El Origen Secreto".**

**Esta historia tuvo influencias de "Silent Hill" (Especialmente el 2 que es la historia de James y ComigHome), "Blood +" y algo de "Elfen Lied", casi toda influencia japonesa.**

**Sabían que la descripción física de Nina esta basado en mi adorada hermanita, que fue mi inspiración, y la fusione con Lucy (Personaje de Elfen Lied) y violá =Nina.**

**La canción que podíamos titular como la de Carlisle&Nina, realmente existe y es bellísima se llama "Esperándote" de "Akira Yamaoka" banda sonora de "Silent Hill 1".**

**Sabían que según la iconografía religiosa Astaroth se conoce como el demonio que es duque en el infierno, arriba de el solo se encuentra Lucifer (Si quiere pueden buscarlo digo la verdad).**

**Algunos de ustedes ya lo sabían pero elegí 3am ya que según rituales religiosos, esa es la hora del diablo y la explicación dada en esta historia realmente fue sacada de varias páginas de internet.**

**El final original fue el primero publicado, y eso que iba hacer mas sádica con la muerte de los Cullen, pero me hubiera tocado cambiar la restricción de la historia, y este final fue escrito para todos aquellos que realmente querían un final feliz para esta familia. **

**Hasta ****la Próximo Historia.**

**¡¡¡No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


End file.
